Galant Kisses
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Ein Mädchen dass eine Art Komplex in Form einer Heldenverehrung gegenüber ihres Bosses besitzt, ein Blonder Vollidiot der eigentlich große Angst vor dem schroffen Arzt hat, und zwei Kinder auf der Suche nach dem vermissten Karoku.
1. Prolog

_Today is a day which should be memorized... _

_Swing back and forth, Swing back and forth, Swing back and forth_

_Please kissing in the dark_

_I want to feel, I want to feel, I want to feel_

_- Kissin in the Dark von ADAMS_

* * *

Auf dem Zweiten Schiff der Circus Flotten herrschte Hochbetrieb. Nai der mit zwei Bechern Tee – einen für sich und einen für Gareki – in den Händen versuchte, durch das Chaos von immer wiederkehrenden Tsukumos – still und beherrscht – und Yogis – weniger... still. Oder beherrscht – zu waten, war auf dem Weg zu seinem und Garekis Zimmer. Es war später Abend und irgendwas hatte wohl Alarm ausgelöst. Er konnte sich aber nicht denken was. Das einzige was er mit Klarheit sagen konnte war, dass der Trubel der im Moment herrschte ihm Probleme machte die Becher heil ins Zimmer zu bringen, ohne deren Inhalt zu entleeren.

Schließlich schaffte Nai es doch, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Gareki der auf seinem Bett lag hob träge den Kopf. »Was ist da draußen los?« murrte der Schwarzhaarige.

Nai schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß nicht. Es ist laut da draußen. Yogi ist laut.«

Noch ein Murren. »Na ist doch alles wie immer!«

Als ein sanftes aber trotzdem noch spürbares Ruckeln durch das Schiff ging, nahm Gareki diese Aussage innerlich zurück.

»Seit wann werden die Circus-Schiffe denn bitte so durchgeschüttelt?« der Schwarzhaarige sprang kurzerhand von seinem Bett und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

Zunächst sah ihm Nai mit großen Augen hinterher, hechtete ihm aber schließlich nach.

»Was geht hier vor? « Nach ein paar Schritten war Gareki auf Tsukumo gestoßen, die aber keine Anstalten machte stehen zu bleiben oder sich auch nur umzudrehen.

»Gareki-kun. Nai-kun. Das wissen wir noch nicht.« sagte die Blonde nur kurz angebunden.

»Tsukumo-chan! Hier entlang.« ertönte Yogis Stimme quer durch den ganzen Flur.

Das Trio kam in einem weitflächigen „Raum" irgendwo im Bauch des Schiffes aus, wo Hirato bereits wartete.

»Was geht hier eigentlich vor sich?« Gareki musste sich zusammennehmen um nicht allzu schnell loszupoltern.

»Das wissen wir selbst noch nicht, Gareki-kun.« erklärte Yogi in einem beschwichtigenden Tonfall. Ganz der Optimist. Was man von dem Schwarzhaarigen wohl eher nicht behaupten konnte.

»Seit wann werden Circus-Schiffe angegriffen? Ich denke man sieht sie nicht!«

»Wer sagt denn, dass wir angegriffen werden?«, fragte Hirato mit einem undurchdringlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. »Lasst es mich euch so kompakt wie möglich erklären: Das erste Schiff und wir verfolgten bis vor kurzem noch eine sehr wichtige Spur der Varuga, die übrigens auch mit Karoku in Verbindung stehen, so wie der momentane Stand der Dinge ist. Wir befinden uns zurzeit über einem Gebiet, ziemlich nahe Rinoll. Das Schwierige an diesem Ort ist, es herrscht extremer Wetterumschwung. Unsere Geräte werden auch von Zeit zut Zeit gestört. Es kann sogar vorkommen, dass wir nicht auf unsere Waffen zugreifen können.« und das alles erklärte Hirato mit einer Engelsmiene.

»Und was bitte suchen wir dann hier?« knurrte Gareki.

»Wir sind Circus. Es ist unsere Pflicht die Varuga zu fangen. Und das bedeutet, dass wir alles in Kauf nehmen müssen. Selbst wenn das bedeutet in einem kaum erforschten Gebiet notzulanden, dass noch nicht mal einen genauen Namen trägt. Weiterfliegen wäre zu gefährlich. Darum haben wir beschlossen, uns zusammen mit der ersten Crew und ein paar Leuten aus dem Research Towers hier zu treffen, einen Plan auszuarbeiten und zur Landung anzusetzen.«

Wie aufs Stichwort, fand sich die Besatzung der Ersten Flotte, geführt von Tsukitachi bei ihnen ein. Yogi ließ seinen Blick schweifen, konnte aber nur das Erste Schiff entdecken. Ihn beschlich dieses Ungute Gefühl... Diese vage Angst.

»Hirato-san? Wer ist genau unter den Leuten des Research Towers?« fragte der Blondschopf mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

»Wir sind ebenfalls anwesend.« ertönte eine ihm nur allzugut bekannte Stimme, unmittelbar hinter ihm.

»Akari-chan! Irre ich mich, oder ist Pünktlichkeit auch ein Zeichen von harter Arbeit?« grinste Tsukitachi.

»Das werd ich mir von einem notorischen Faultier sagen lassen. Soweit kommts noch.« erwiderte der Arzt trocken.

Im selben Moment fuhr Yogi merklich zusammen und sprang ein paar Meter weiter, um sich in Sicherheit zu befördern, während Hirato und Tsukitachi sich nebeneinander stellten. Sie schienen ihren Plan schon vor langer Zeit gefasst zu haben.

Schließlich setzte der Rothaarige zum Sprechen an: »Okay es wird wie folgt laufen: Wenn wir gelandet sind und uns irgendwann aufteilen müssen, finden wir uns alle in möglichst kleinen Gruppen wieder. Immer. Kiichi wird mir kommen. Und Jiki wird mit Eva in einer Gruppe sein.«

Wie aufs Stichwort übernahm Hirato das Wort. »Tsukumo, du wirst an meiner Seite bleiben. Nai und Gareki werden immer in unserer Nähe bleiben. Du musst also bitte ein Auge auf sie haben.«

Die junge Schönheit nickte nur stumm.

Yogi schluckte. Irrte er, oder nahm das gerade ein ganz übles Ende?

»Und Yogi, du wirst unsere Leute vom Research Tower begleiten und beschützen wenn nötig.«

Eben genannter verschluckte sich fast an seinem eigenen Atem. Vorsichtig sah er über seine Schulter. Akari stand wie aus einer Art stummen Drohung hinaus schon wieder beinahe direkt hinter ihm und durchbohrte ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick, was Yogi dazu veranlasste sofort die Blickrichtung zu wechseln, da ihm bereits wieder der Angstschweiß ausbrach. Azana stand etwas weiter abseits, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht und einem Klemmbrett, dass er in den Armen hielt. Zu seinen Füßen stand Yukkin. Was mehr zu Yogis Freude war. Trotzdem würde er sich hüten, in Freudentränen auszubrechen. Nicht direkt vor Akari-sensei...

»Hirato-san! Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?« brach es aus Yogi heraus. Wobei er vergessen hatte, dass der Arzt immer noch unmittelbar neben ihm stand...

»Wir setzen zur Landung an!« zwitscherte Tsukitachi und übertönte damit erfolgreich das Klatsch-Geräusch, dass Akaris Hand verursacht hatte.


	2. Power Dive

»Okay, wir werden uns fürs Erste aufteilen und uns getrennt auf Spurensuche begeben.« rief Tsukitachi, wobei das übliche Grinsen sein Gesicht schmückte, als würde er sich freuen.  
»Wenn irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte, bleiben wir in Verbindung, aber es kann immer passieren, dass eben diese Verbindung abbricht. Yogi, stell du dich darauf ein, dass du gegebenenfalls zurück gerufen wirst. Du musst Akari-san dann wohl oder übel begleiten. Niemand wird sich auf eigene Faust hinauswagen, verstanden?«  
Yogi nickte nur und kehrte den Sonnenschein nach außen. Seine Wange brannte immer noch... Aber deswegen musste er ja nicht rumjammern.  
Hirato stellte sicher, dass Nai und Gareki hinter ihm blieben, und Tsukumo sich auch in seiner Nähe befand, bevor er die kleine Gruppe durch das Geäst führte. Es war normalerweise unüblich für ihn und Tsukitachi sich direkt mit aufs Feld zu wagen aber diesmal waren es immerhin... besondere Umstände.  
Kiichi folgte Tsukitachi mit ihrem üblichen, mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, während Eva Jiki etwas unsanft packte und ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie sich in Bewegung setzen sollten.

Yogi beobachtete, wie die Anderen nach und nach zwischen den vielen Grün- und Brauntönen verschwanden, bevor er tief duratemete, sich umdrehte und bemerken dürfte, dass seine „Begleiter" bereits einige Meter weiter vorraus gegangen waren, und ihn einfach zurück gelassen hätten. Yukkin hüpfte ungeduldig zu seinen Füßen auf und ab.  
»Ach Yukkin, du bist wohl diesmal der Einzige, der an meiner Seite kämpft. Obwohl... Lassen wir das mit dem kämpfen.« Der Blonde nahm den Schneemann auf die Arme und machte sich daran, Akari und Azana einzuholen.  
Die strahlende Sonne hatte sich plötzlich verzogen und es hatte angefangen leicht zu regnen.

* * *

Als der Befehl vom Runden Tisch Z sie erreicht hatte, hatte Hirato bereits im Stillen Zweifel gehegt. Nach Allem was vorgefallen war, sollten sie nun diese Mission in Angriff nehmen. Und das in einem Gebiet, dass längst in Vergessenheit geraten war. Niemand wusste genaueres. Worüber man aber bescheid wusste, waren die Wetterumschwünge. Aus diesem Grund setzte auch nur selten jemand einen Fuß dort hinein. Es war regelrecht gefährlich. Entweder man schaffte es gerade noch so mit heiler Haut davonzukommen... Oder man wurde von einem Blitz getroffen, oder ertränkt... oder verbrannt. Klar war dieses Stück Land – das noch nicht mal sonderlich klein war – mal bewohnt gewesen. Aber die ehemaligen Bewohner waren nun nicht mehr da. Irgendwas hatte sie jedoch vertrieben. Das war sicher.  
Und dann waren da noch so einige Sachen, die dagegen gesprochen hatten. Man hatte darauf bestanden, dass Hirato und Tsukitachi ihre Angestellten auf jeden Fall begleiten sollten. Das würde im Klartext heißen, dass Circus erst mal inaktiv bleiben würde. Und dass sie ihre Schiffe allein lassen mussten. Was vermutlich noch nicht allzu schlimm war.  
Aber dann waren da noch die persönlichen Stolpersteine. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich währenddessen nicht gegenseitig erreichen konnten und dass möglicherweise sogar die Circus-Armreife nachlassen würden. Bedingt durch das Wetter. Er nahm sich vor Akari bei Gelegenheit über die genauen Hintergründe zu befragen.  
Sie hatten Tsukumo damals schon nicht retten können. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sie zu erreichen und schließlich hatte Hirato das Mädchen klinisch tot vorgefunden. Und das, war „nur" in einer Villa passiert. Nicht während eines Auftrags diesen Ausmaßes. Yogi hatte vor nicht allzulanger Zeit die Kontrolle über sein Alter Ego verloren. Hirato hatte die vage Vermutung, dass es nicht das Beste war, ihn sofort wieder loszuschicken, wenn er in der Eile womöglich noch vergas, dass Pflaster auszuwechseln. Und Nai und Gareki waren in den Augen ihrer Vorgesetzten nutzlose, Blinde Passagiere. Was genau sollte also das Ganze? Selbst ein Laihe würde wissen, dass es regelrecht halsbrecherisch war, die ganze Sache in dieser Konstellation zu planen...  
Irgendwie hatte er ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Aber konnte ohnehin im Moment nichts dagegen tun und er würde seine Angestellten damit garantiert nicht beunruhigen. Das würde nur zu Problemen führen. Außerdem schätzte Hirato ihre Chancen, als Circus, heil von diesem Fleck runterzukommen, höher ein, als die der Anderen.

»Tsukumo.«  
Angesprochene sah zu ihrem Vorgesetzten auf.  
»Die beiden sind noch nie so dermaßen still gewesen. Sind Nai und Gareki noch hinter uns?« ein merkwürdiger Tonfall lag in seiner Stimme.  
Natürlich konnte er sich geirrt haben, immerhin war es meistens Yogi, der für Lautstärke sorgte aber er arbeitete lange genug bei Circus, um instinktiv zu merken wenn etwas nicht stimmte.  
Die Blonde sah über ihre Schulter nach Hinten und verdrängte das schlechte Gewissen aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst. »Ja. Sie sind etwas zurück gefallen.«

Der Captain des Zweiten Schiffes blieb stehen und Tsukumo tat es ihm gleich. Aus den anfänglich leichten Regentropfen war inzwischen ein einziger Wasserfall geworden, der damit begann ihre Kleidung Schritt für Schritt aufzuweichen. Sie beobachteten die beiden Zurückgebliebenen durch den Vorhang der aus Regentropfen bestand.  
Und dann passierte es. Es sah aus, als würde Gareki von irgendjemandem bewusstlos geschlagen werden. Dann sank er zusammen. Nai wollte gerade zu ihm stürzen, als eine Gestalt blitzschnell auftachte und ihn packte. Die Andere warf sich Gareki über die Schulter. Und das alles passierte, innerhalb weniger Sekunden.  
»Bleib hier stehen und achte auf dein Deckung.« murmelte Hirato bevor er sich selbst in die Lüfte beförderte.  
Er landete allerdings schon bald wieder auf seinen Füßen. Der Wind pfiff ihm auf einmal um die Ohren und Regentropfen wurden in sein Gesicht geschleudert. Er hatte es gerade mal bis auf die Hälfte geschafft und war nun darauf angewesen, die letzten Meter zu rennen. Noch war er optimistisch. Er hatte die Kraft die zwei Gestalten, die ihn sahen und stehen blieben wo sie waren, auf eigene Faust zu besiegen. Im Laufen riss er sich den Zylinder vom Kopf und warf ihn in Richtung der Gestalten. Der Regen vernebelte ihm immer noch die Sicht. Die Banshees flogen auf ihre Opfer zu aber bevor sie sie einkesseln konnten, sprangen die Figuren hoch und verschwanden zwischen Wind und Wasser.  
Mit einem Mal blieb Hirato stehen. Das war untypisch. Für ihn und „seine Mädchen", die er jetzt bereits wieder zurückpfiff.

Tsukumo die alles beobachtet hatte, nahm langsam aber sicher eine abwehrende Position ein. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum Hirato nicht einfach wieder zurück kam. Das erste überhaupt, dass sie in Bezug auf diese Mission beschlossen hatten war, sich gegenseitig niemals allein zu lassen. Und jetzt hatten diese Fremden sie genau da, wo sie sie haben wollten. Sie hoffte nur, dass es den Anderen noch gut ging...  
»Tsukumo!«  
Sie wollte etwas tun. Sich verteidigen. Zurück schlagen. Auch ohne den Armreif, war sie noch gut im Nahkampf. Aber sie hatte ihren Angreifer trotzdem nicht gehört, als er direkt hinter ihr landete. Noch bevor sie die Chance hatte sich umzudrehen, spürte sie einen harten, dumpfen Schlag, der sie zu Boden gehen ließ. Alles um sie herum wurde langsam schwarz.  
_Tsukumo_!

* * *

Yogi hatte sich vorgenommen, es wie im Nijiwald zu machen. Er würde den Anderen die Führung überlassen und mit seinen Degen eingreifen, wenn es von Nöten war... Inzwischen regnete es allerdings wie aus Kübeln. Die Blonden Strähnen hingen ihm im Gesicht herum, so dass er sie ständig rauspusten musste und seine Kleidung war durchnässt. Yukkin hatte sich in der Kapuze seiner Jacke verkrochen und versuchte nicht nass zu werden.  
Der Blonde fragte sich nur, was das für ein Gefühl war, dass in seiner Magengrube begann und bis zu seiner Brust hinaufwanderte, wo es sich anfühlte als würde sich gerade ein Elefant auf seinen Brustkorb setzen...  
»Sensei, wir sollten vielleicht eine Zuflucht vor dem Regen suchen.« kam es von Azana.  
Akari stimmte nur zu – wobei er aussah, als wäre ihm dieser Einfall schon vor langer Zeit gekommen – und dreht seinen Kopf Richtung Yogi; »Trödel da nicht so rum!«  
Dieser zuckte zusammen und beschleunigte seine Schritte. »Ja, Akari-sensei!«

Der Arzt wandte sich wortlos wieder um und peilte einen Felsvorsprung an. Bisher war es Yogi noch nicht mal richtig aufgefallen, dass sie immer wieder ein wenig höher gegangen waren. Es war aber auch nicht so, als würde es ihn interessieren ob rauf oder runter. Wichtig war, dass sie heil wieder am Treffpunkt ankamen, wenn die Suche erfolglos war. Und wenn sie von Erfolg gekrönt war, dann umso mehr...  
Ein Kreis aus Steinen lag auf der Erde, in deren Mitte ein paar Äste aufgestapelt worden waren. Womöglich sollte das mal ein kleines Camp Feuer dargestellt haben.  
»Es war definitiv jemand vor uns hier.« stellte Akari nur trocken fest, holte aus einer Tasche eine Packung Streichhölzer und schob sie Yogi in die Hand. »Wenn die Äste trocken sind, zünde sie an.«  
»Ist Ihnen kalt?« fragte er naiver Weise und hätte seine Worte im nächsten Moment am liebsten wieder zurück genommen, als er Akaris Blick sah der ungefähr so viel sagte wie: Nein du sollst das Feuer anmachen weil hier so eine Affenhitze ist!  
Yogi riskierte es lieber nicht den Älteren unabsichtlich zu provozieren und bewegte sich in Richtung Feuerstelle. Er war nur froh, dass die Zweige trocken waren. Als langsam das Licht den Felsvorsprung – der bei näherem Hinsehen viel eher eine Mulde in einem kleineren Berg war – erleuchtete, blieb ihm das Herz fast stehen.

Sein eigenes Spiegelbild, dass sich in einer Pfütze zeigte offenbarte ihm, dass er aussah wie ein nasser Hund. Seine Kleider waren völlig durchnässt und seine Haare waren vom Regen ruiniert. Durch die feucht-warme Luft begannen sie auch noch sich beim Trocknen zu kreuseln...  
Akari wurde von dem sanften Licht der flackernden Flammen genau beleuchtet. Die Haare, die sonst immer nach hinten gestrichen waren, fielen ihm zwar auch ins Gesicht aber dass ließ ihn noch lange nicht so verwahrlost aussehen. Eher in Gegenteil. Es machte ihn jünger und verleihte ihm sanftere Gesichtszüge. Und die Nasse Kleidung klebte überall eng an seinem Körper...  
Yogi bemerkte nur am Rande, dass er den Arzt vermutlich gerade anstarrte, und dass Azana sich langsam vor das wärmende Feuer stellte und ihm so damit wie absichtlich, halb die Sicht nahm.  
»Habe ich irgendwo was im Gesicht?« fragte ebengenannter Arzt plötzlich in dem für Yogi gewohnten, schroffen Tonfall. Akari hatte schon die ganze Zeit bemerkt wie Yogi ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen und von der Kälte geröteten Wangen angestarrt hatte. Und es irritierte ihn.  
Der Blonde stieß einen leisen Schreckenslaut aus und richtete seinen Blick augenblicklich wieder gen Boden und musterte die Schuhe des Anderen. Er spürte in diesem Moment nur allzu heftig wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg, obwohl er sich fragte warum. Was um Himmels Willen hatte er da eigentlich gerade gedacht? Er hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht allzu merkwürdig verhielt. Er hatte die leise Vermutung, dass es Akari-sensei ohnehin nicht interessieren würde... Also war das wohl weniger schlimm.

Als er die Hitze nicht mehr so sehr in seinen Wangen spürte und den Kopf hob traf er direkt auf blaue Augen die ihn schon die ganze Zeit zu mustern schienen. Unbegründeterweise beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Yogi verdrängte den Gedanken daran und bemühte sich ein einigermaßen zufriedenstellendes Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. Darin hatte er wenigstens Übung. Als er schließlich zur Seite sah, merkte er wie der Regen langsam abebbte. Der Blonde erhob sich.  
»Was glaubst du, was du da machst?« fragte Akari skeptisch.  
»Entschuldigung!«, platzte Yogi heraus, während er Yukkin aus der Kapuze holte. »Der Regen hört langsam auf und nun ja... Ich dachte wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen...« es ärgerte ihn insgeheim, dass er anfing zu stottern aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Immer wenn Akari-sensei in der Nähe war, fühlte er sich auf diese Art und Weise eingeschüchtert. Yogi zwang sich nicht mehr daran zu denken und hielt dem Arzt und seinem Assistenen Yukkin entgegen. »Hier falls ihnen immer noch kalt ist...-«  
»Mir ist nicht mehr kalt, hör auf das Ding in mein Gesicht zu halten. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir hier bleiben werden?« murmelte Akari, was mehr einem Knurren ähnelte. Dabei schob er den Schneemann bestimmt von sich, was dieser mit einem nicht gerade begeisterten Yukkin kommentierte.  
Yogi zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und setzte Yukkin ab. Er versuchte besser gar nicht erst zu wiedersprechen.

»Komm, Azana.« befahl Akari schließlich und folgte dem Blondschopf wohl oder übel.  
Sie mussten noch nicht mal lange marschieren, bis ihnen etwas ins Auge stach; »Dort liegen Sachen verstreut. Hier ist möglicherweise noch jemand.« stellte Azana fest während sie stehen blieben.  
Dort lagen Sachen. Allerdings trennte sie eine kleine Schlucht von dem Anderen Abhang. Die Schlucht war allerdings nicht zu weit. Wenn ein normaler Mensch sich anstrengte, konnte er problemlos hinüber springen.  
»Ich werde vorgehen und mir das erst mal ansehen.« Yogi sah prüfend nach hinten und als niemand Anstallten machte Einspruch dagegen zu erheben wollte er sich schon in Bewegung setzen.  
»Kannst du denn gerade fliegen?« kam die Frage von Akari. Er bezweifelte es.

»Das werde ich wohl sehen aber ich denke ich muss nicht fliegen.«  
Tatsächlich fehlte ihm der Aufschwung zum Fliegen spürbar, als er den Abstand überwand. Mit der rechten Hand bekam er allerdings einen Felsvorsprung zu fassen. Nun musste er nur noch mit der linken Hand nach oben greifen und sich hochziehen um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Doch als er gerade sein Gewicht verlagerte um mit dem Linken Arm nach oben zu greifen rutschte seine Rechte an der noch nassen Felskante ab... und verlor den Halt. Er stürzte tatsächlich in die Tiefe. Das war das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, an dem ihm das Herz fast vor Schreck stehen blieb...  
»YOGI!«  
Mit dem Rücken knallte er hart gegen eine Wand, spürte aber, dass es keine richtige Schlucht war, die demnach auch nicht steil nach unten ging. So landete er mit dem Bauch auf der Erde und rollte einen langen Abhang herunter, bevor er über ein paar nicht zu allzugroße Steine geschleudert wurde, ein paar unfreiwillige Purzelbäume schlug und zum krönenden Abschluss in einem üppigen Gebüsch landete. Dort blieb der Blonde reglos liegen.  
_Yogi_!

* * *

_**Rückmeldungen sind natürlich erwünscht (-^.^-)**_


	3. Realisation

»YOGI!«  
»Sensei?«  
Der Arzt wandte sich wortlos zu Azana um, dessen Blick aussah, als würde er in die Ferne gerichtet sein.  
»Da hinten... ist eine Art Passage. Ich glaube man kann dort runter.«  
Akari richtete sich resigniert auf und bedeutete Azana ihm jetzt einfach zu folgen. Irgendwie war sowas ja abzusehen. Etwas derartiges konnte aber auch nur dieser blonden Naturkatastrophe passieren! Vermutlich blieb nun nur noch zu hoffen, dass er sich wenigstens nicht sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hatte. Dann würden sie Stunden brauchen, allein um ihn zurück zu kutschieren. Und zu Ergebnissen wären sie auch nicht gekommen.

Der Abstieg war noch nicht mal so beschwerlich. Um es offen zu sagen, war er sogar überraschend leicht. Und als sie an dessen Fuße angekommen waren, stellten sie ebenfalls fest, dass sie sich irgendwo in der Nähe von Yogis „Absturzstelle" gelandet sein mussten.  
Akari seufzte. »Na schön. Dann teilen wir uns eben auf. So finden wir diesen Idioten auch schneller. Geh du nach da vorne, Azana. Ich komm gleich nach.«  
Der Grauhaarige nickte und ging vorraus. Sie befanden sich am Fuße von zwei Schluchten. Diese waren keineswegs kahl. Der Durchgang war breit, trotz des Geästs, der vielen Bäume, Büsche und des weitesgehen hohen Grases, dass aus der Erde ragte. Der heftige Regenschauer, tauchte alles in ein dunkles, gräuliches Licht.  
Nach ein paar Schritten sprang dem Blauäugigen tatsächlich etwas gelbes ins Auge. Nein. Ein Blondschopf. Dieser goldähnliche Ton stach aus dem Grün heraus als wäre er die Sonne. Aber der Elitekämpfer rührte sich im Moment nicht.  
»Azana! Ist dort irgendetwas?« tönte Akaris Stimme zu eben genanntem.

Azana presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. »Nein. Hier ist gar nichts.«  
»Hier auch nicht. Warte kurz, ich komme zu dir – dann gehen wir weiter.«  
Azana zögerte keine Sekunde und stellte sich direkt vor den Busch, aus dem Yogis Blonder Schopf hervorblitzte. Vermutlich wäre noch nicht mal das nötig gewesen. Sobald Akari ihn einmal gesehen hatte, stampfte er mit festen Schritten auf ihn zu und stolzierte dann mit einem »Komm, Azana.« direkt an ihm vorbei, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick an seine Umgebung zu verschwenden. Es beruhigte den Grauhaarigen ungemein, dass sein Sensei ihm anscheinend so viel Vertrauen zu maß.  
Er beeilte sich, den Arzt einzuholen, aber bevor er wieder an seiner Seite stand, vernahmen sie ein leises Stöhnen aus einer Richtung, die verdammt nah an der Stelle war, an der dieser Blondschopf gelandet war...  
Akari blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich mit einem verwirrten Blick zu dem Jüngeren um. »Hast du nicht gesagt, da wäre nichts?«

»Da war auch nichts.« beteuerte Azana vorsichtig.  
Ein hilfloses Ächzen drang zu ihnen herüber.  
Akari lehnte sich schließlich ein wenig zur Seite, da Azana den Eindruck machte, als wäre er gerade in Schockstarre verfallen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, während sie einen leicht erschrockenen aber fündigen Ausdruck annahmen, als er sein Ziel fokussierte.  
Der Arzt schritt eilig auf das am Boden liegende Bündel zu und stellte schließlich fest, dass es sich wirklich um Yogi handelte. Jetzt wo er ihn so sah, fragte er sich, wie Azana und er ihn überhaupt hatten übersehen können. Allein seine Haare stachen aus dem trist gehaltenen Grün hell hervor. Von seiner Kleidung gar nicht zu reden!  
»Ich hab ihn wirklich nicht gesehen, Sensei!« Azana eilte herbei. Sein Tonfall klang entschuldigend.

»Schon gut. Jetzt haben wir ihn ja gefunden. Yogi! Hörst du mich?« Vorsichtig ließ der Arzt seine Hände unter Yogis Brust wandern und brachte ihn so in eine halbwegs sitzende Position.  
Der Blonde wurde von zwei Armen gepackt und in einen Schraubstockgriff genommen. Er hätte es sowieso nur am Rande bemerkt. Sein Kopf fiel ins seinen Nacken und landete auf Akaris Brust. Der Arzt bemerkte wie leer ihm die lilanen Augen im ersten Moment entgegenstarrten, bevor sie blinzelten und sich langsam klärten.  
Schon bald war ein verwirrtes und gleichermaßen verängstigtes »A-Akari-sensei!« zu hören, bevor Angesprochener ihn losließ und Yogi auf seine Hände nach vorn fiel.  
»Schwachkopf! Du hättest dich in den Tod stürzen können! Du hast Glück, dass bloß dein Gesicht wie ein Schlachtfeld aussieht!« Und das alles sagte er, obwohl Silver Yogi das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zu verhindern wusste...  
»Wie meinen Sie das?« brüllte der Blonde schon fast.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Blut, dass warm von seiner Stirn herunter tropfte.  
Gereizt richtete der Arzt sich auf und zwang im gleichen Moment auch Yogi unsanft auf die Beine. »Ich meine es so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Hoch mit dir! Ich muss das irgendwie verarzten.«  
Doch direkt nachdem er ihn losgelassen hatte, verlor der Blondschopf das Gleichgewicht und fiel erschrocken zurück in Akaris Arme wo er zitternd ausharrte, als würde er erwarten, im nächsten Moment geschlagen zu werden. Er war schwach und verletzlich. Aber das wollte er nicht sein!  
Akari schloss für einen Moment entnervt die Augen um nachzudenken und diente Yogi nun als provisorische Stütze. »Azana. Wir haben die Sachen doch hinten gelassen. Hohl sie. Wir müssen hier wohl oder übel ein Lager aufschlagen und etwas warten. Außerdem herrscht gerade ohnehin das Reinste Unwetter.«  
»Aber Sensei, wäre es nicht viel schlauer..-«

»Nein.«, unterbrach Akari ihn viel zu ruhig. »Bitte geh zurück, und hol die ganzen Sachen. Wir müssen hier bleiben. Verstanden?«  
Der Grauhaarige nickte schließlich wiederwillig und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
»Es tut mir sooooo leid...« winselte Yogi und klang dabei noch weinerlicher als sonst. Genug, um zu klingen als würde das alles seine Schuld sein.  
»Halt die Klappe, setz dich da hin und warte!«  
[style type="italic"]Nun... Es ist ja auch irgendwie deine Schuld. Du hättest einfach dort liegen bleiben können, dann wäre es jetzt alles nicht so kompliziert, Yogi.[/style] dachte Azana bei sich. Er musste dringend einen Weg finden, um Sensei und den Blondschopf voneinander zu trennen...

* * *

»Halt still...«  
Wimmern.  
»HALT STILL!«  
»Aber ich kann nicht!«  
»Doch du kannst!«, Akari atmete tief durch. »Das ist nur eine Salbe, in deinem Gesicht. Keine Gabel die in deiner Wange feststeckt.«

»Aber es brennt...«  
»Was bist du bloß für eine Memme?« knurrte der Arzt und drückte – soweit Yogi das beurteilen konnte – absichtlich fest auf sein Gesicht.  
Der Blonde hielt sich gerade noch zurück, anstatt Akari zu sagen, dass es sowieso weniger diese seltsame Salbe – ohne jegliches Etickett – war sondern viel eher die bloße Anwesenheit des Arztes, die ihn schon in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Dazu kam noch, dass Azana, der sonst immer so freundlich zu jedem war, ihn seit ein paar Minuten nun schon mit diesem seltsamen Blick musterte. Yogi hoffte nur, dass der Grauhaarige sich niemals ein Beispiel an Akari-sensei nehmen würde... Er verhinderte ein Zittern.  
»Entschuldigung, aber was ist das genau für eine Salbe?«  
Akari hielt kurz inne um seinem „Patienten" einen einschüchternden Blick zuzuwerfen. »Eine, die deine Wunden schneller verheilen lassen wird. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen.« Brauchte er wirklich nicht. Zumindest nicht, dass seine Wunden dank Silver Yogi sowieso viel schneller wieder weg sein würden, als die von normalen Menschen...

Yogi entschloss sich, dass es vermutlich gesünder wäre, den Mund zu halten. Er hatte ohnehin schon das Gefühl, es sich direkt mit zwei Menschen in seiner Nähe verscherzt zu haben, ohne genau zu wissen warum überhaupt!  
Akari schob unerbittlich eine Hand unter sein Kinn und schob es so hoch. »Sieh hoch und nicht auf den Boden. Sonst funktioniert das hier nicht anständig.«  
»E-Entschuldigung!« stammelte Yogi, wobei er sich des Rotschleiers auf seinen Wangen durchaus bewusst war. Nur gut, dass Akari das inzwischen von ihm gewohnt sein musste. Es war immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass der Blonde so darauf Acht gab, sich in Gegenwart des Arztes so zu benehmen, dass es relativ sicher war. Es war ohnehin nicht sein größtes Problem. Das war ein ganz Anderes... Aus irgendeinem Grund beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag auf das dreifache, wenn er in diese pfirsichfarbenen Augen sah. Leider war Yogi nicht mehr naiv genug, um leugnen zu können, warum das so sein könnte. Und das ausgerechnet bei dem _Mann_ der mit seinen Krankenschwestern mal dafür zuständig gewesen war, Tsukumo-chan und ihn... „aufzuklären". Der Blonde schluckte schwer und fragte sich, ob es ihm noch irgendwas bringen würde, es zu leugnen oder zumindest zu versuchen es zu ignorieren. Wobei er lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, wie mächtig sein Plan in die Hose gehen würde, wenn man mal bedachte, wie sehr seine Haut an jeder einzelnen Stelle brannte, an der der Arzt ihn berührte... Zumindest war es kein unangenehmes Brennen.  
»Ich frage dich das jetzt noch ein letztes Mal; Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?« schnappte eben jener Arzt an Yogi gewandt.  
»N-NEIN! Wie kommen Sie darauf?«

»Dann hör auf mich so anzustarren.«  
»Aber... Sie sagten doch ich solle hoch sehen. Wo soll ich denn sonst hingucken?« jammerte der Blonde verzweifelt.  
Bevor Akari noch irgendwas erwiedern konnte ertönte ein gut hörbarer Knall, aus der Richtung, in die sie bald unterwegs sein würden. Der Arzt ließ Yogi etwas zu achtlos los, und sprang auf.  
Dieser richtete seinen Blick schnell gen Boden. Er durfte ebenfalls nicht vergessen, dass Akari-sensei ihn regelrecht zu hassen schien. Und ihn ständig, förmlich quälte. Es schien dem Arzt ja fast schon Spaß zu machen, wenn man außer Acht ließ, dass er Spaß verachtete. Wenn es nach Akari ging... existierte in seiner Welt womöglich ohnehin nur Azana. Den er mit eigenen Händen gerettet hatte. So viel wusste Yogi. Die genaueren Details waren ihm zwar nicht bekannt, aber es war genug um sich ausmalen zu können, dass er ohnehin nie eine Chance haben würde, und sich das ganze gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen konnte. Dämliches Herz. Dämliche Gefühle. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, wie um ihn frei zu machen, stand auf, schnappte sich Yukkin – der ängstlich auf dem „Gepäck" gesessen, oder vielleicht auch halb darauf gelegen hatte – und eilte den beiden vom Research Tower hinterher.  
Als Yogi sie endlich eingeholt hatte, blinzelte er dem großen Loch in der Felswand entgegen. »Was...?«

»Schön, dass du dich auch endlich herbequemt hast.« murrte Akari beiläufig.  
»Entschuldigung!«, sprudelte es aus Yogi heraus und er senkte kurz beschämt den Kopf. »Aber... was ist das?«  
»Eine Art Tor, ein großes Loch im Fels, ein Tunnel... Für mich sieht es wie ein Durchgang aus.« lächelte Azana.  
»Es sieht aber auch, wie von Menschenhand geschaffen aus.« bemerkte Akari trocken.  
Yogi blinzelte und atmete kurz und tief durch. »Wir sollen keine Ecke auslassen... Tut mir Leid, aber ich für meinen Teil werde dort reingehen.« Der Blonde zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und vermied es lieber, Akari-sensei direkt in die Augen zu sehen.


	4. The Cave

Von Zeit zu Zeit an, landete ein Tropfen, sanft neben ihrem rechten Ohr, was bewirkte, dass sie langsam aber sicher wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Tsukumo seufzte und registrierte den dumpfen Schmerz am Hinterkopf ohne viel Murren. Wenn sie sich beschweren wollte, würde ihr das nichts bringen und hören würde es sowieso niemand. Das Mädchen startete einen Versuch sich von der auf dem Bauch auf dem Boden liegenden Position zu befreien und sich zumindest auf den Rücken zu drehen, nur um festzustellen, dass man sie in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit stark eingeschränkt hatte.  
Ihre Handgelenke waren mithilfe einiger Ketten an ihren Rücken geknebelt worden. Ihre Beine waren separat befestigt. Wobei die Ketten, in ihren Augen ein ähnliches Äußeres hatten wie ihr eigenes Armband, dass von den Incura Zellen gesteuert wurde. Darin war die Blonde zwar keine Expertin aber es war wahrscheinlich, dass ihre Fesseln durch eine ähnliche Kraft angetrieben wurden.  
Mit großem Kraftaufwand zwang das Mädchen sich auf den Rücken. Sie befand sich in einer riesigen Höle. Und sie lag auf ihrem Grund, mit der Öffnung durch die sanftes Licht ströhmte, meterweit über ihr und unerreichbar... Alles was ihre unmittelbare Umgebung beleuchtete waren ein paar modern aussehende Fackeln.  
Tsukumo hatte alles andere als die Qual der Wahl. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie ihr Entführer an diese Technologie kam und warum man sie dort hinunter verfrachtet hatte aber sie musste entweder einen Weg aus diesem Loch heraus finden oder sie würde es auf die unangenehmste Art und Weise erfahren. Und sie würde sich definitiv immer für die Erste Variante entscheiden.  
Sie schenkte der Fackel die ihr am nächsten befestigt war, einen argwöhnischen Blick. Tsukumo wusste, dass ihre nächste Aktion möglicherweise sehr schmerzhaft werden würde aber sie versuchte sich einigermaßen erfolgreich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass es dafür auch schnell vorbei sein würde. Die Fackel hing genau über einer Art Abhang. Das blonde Mädchen konnte aber glücklicherweise erkennen, dass dieser nicht allzu groß war. Im schlimmsten Falle vielleicht so, als würde man aus seinem Hochbett fallen.

Mit einem kräftigen Schwung drehte Tsukumo ihren Körper einmal im 180° Winkel und versetzte der Lichtquelle einen gezielten, sauberen Tritt, um wenig später Dankesgebete Richtung Himmel zu senden, da die Fackel nicht direkt nach unten gesegelt war. Sie lag gefährlich nah an der Kante, aber sie lag dort. Die Blonde robbte fast bis zum Rand, brachte sich mit viel Anstrengung in eine sitzende Position, biss die Zähne zusammen und presste ihre Handgelenke auf das Feuer. Dabei unterdrückte sie einen Aufschrei.  
Als das Geräusch ertönte, dass ihr signalisierte, dass die Fesseln offenbar durchgeschmorrt waren, zwang die Blonde sich erneut hoch und schmiss sich mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht – und einem erleichterten Aufschrei – kurzerhand über die Kante, was dazu führte, dass sie wenig später im Matsch landete. Die Fackel landete durch den Ruck mit einem leichten „Platsch" neben ihr.  
Blind tastete Tsukumo nach ihrem Handy, und stützte sich beim Aufrichten auf ihre andere Hand. Als sie das Komunikationsgerät jedoch fand, sank ihr Kopf mutlos zurück in den Schlamm, wo sie für eine Weile erschöpft liegen blieb. Es sah so aus, als wäre vorher jemand mutwillig darauf getreten. Der Bildschirm hatte einen riesigen Kratzer und der Rest vom Gerät war total durchgebrochen. Wenn sie jemals hier heraus kam, würde die Blonde es wohl reparieren lassen müssen.  
Tsukumo ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. »Was denke ich da? Ich muss hier raus! Ich muss die Anderen warnen...!« flüsterte sie schwach und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position.  
Sie schnappte sich die Fackel und nahm auch ihre Fußfesseln in Angriff. Normalerweise wäre es für die Elitekämpferin ein leichtes gewesen, sich irgendwie dort heraus zu mogeln aber da diese Fesseln nicht von gewöhnlicher Natur waren, konnte sie das ebenfalls vergessen.

Die Blonde richtete sich auf relativ zittrigen Beinen auf und hielt die Fackel fast schon schützend vor sich. Sie rechnete nicht damit, dass die Tricks hier funktionierten, die sie bei Circus gelernt hatte. Wer auch immer sie hier zurück gelassen hatte, wusste was er tat. Und so bahnte sich das Mädchen Schritt für Schritt einen Weg durch die recht dunkle Höhle.

* * *

Mit jeder weiteren Bewegung wurde ihr allerdings mehr und mehr klar, dass man sie wohl nicht dort hinunter verfrachtet hatte, ohne ihr irgendeine Form von Betäubungsmittel zu verabreichen. Tsukumo fragte sich insgeheim, warum sie bloß nicht damit gerechnet hatte... Es bestätitgte aber im Grunde auch bloß, warum sie auf dem zweiten Schiff gelandet wäre. Warum sie sowieso auf dem zweiten Schiff gelandet wäre, auch wenn Hirato nicht gewesen wäre... Hirato...  
Tsukumo verbannte diesen Gedanken vorerst. Hirato konnte ihr erst mal nicht helfen. Sie würde allein hier heraus finden müssen. Und erst, wenn sie ihn irgendwie erreicht hatte, durfte sie sich darauf verlassen, dass er und Tsukitachi einen Weg fanden, die ganze Angelegenheit hier schnell zu erledigen und sie alle schließlich wohlbehalten zurück zu bringen.  
Ihre Sicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen, so dass sie kurz innehalten und sich kraftlos auf einem der Felsen abstützen musste. Wenigstens war sie nicht komplett außer Atem und konnte sich so im Notfall immer noch verteidigen. Eine Außdauer, die sie ihrer Ausbildung zur Circus-Kämpferin verdankte.  
**Klirr.** Die Blonde hielt inne, lauschte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. In der Ferne konnte man eine Art leises Murmeln ausmachen, als würde tatsächlich noch jemand hier unten sein und leise Selbstgespräche führen. Allerdings... beruhigte Tsukumo das kein Stück. Diese Stimme klang seltsam, von der Art her wie sie sprach. Es war eine Männerstimme, die immer wieder irgendwas in ihren – vielleicht vorhandenen – Bart nuschelte. Einerseits war es vorstellbar, dass wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, hin und wieder so viele Menschen wie es ihm gerade passte, hier herunter werfen konnte. Einfach weil diese Höhle riesig war und ein kleines Labyrinth zu sein schien. Das war Tsukumo schon aufgefallen, während sie eine ganze Zeit lang durch die Gänge marschiert war. Allerdings wurde hier alles von Zeit zu Zeit ausgeleuchtet, so dass es den Anschein hatte, als stecke ein Muster dahinter. Als wären die Lichtquellen nicht entstanden, weil Leute vor ihr hier gelandet waren und versucht hatten zu überleben, sondern als hätte man hier Vorbereitungen getroffen, um Menschen hier her zu bringen. Und da war noch was. Tsukumo ging davon aus, dass sie bei weitem nicht die Erste sein würde, die man in diese Höhle geworfen hatte. Wo waren ihre Vorgänger? Sie war bisher keiner Menschenseele begegnet – was vermutlich gut so war – und ihr waren auch keine... Leichen oder Knochen ins Auge gefallen.  
So oder so, diese Stimme dort weckte Misstrauen in ihr. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich ein Überlebender aber darauf konnte sie sich nicht verlassen, wenn man mal bedachte, dass sie sich in einem Gebiet befand, dass nicht mal kartographiert oder bewohnt war. Außerdem wurden sie zu Anfang überfallen und sie war am Ende der Geschichte hier aufgewacht. Wenn es hier Menschen gab, dann waren es möglicherweise sogar Varuga, die sich hier versteckt hielten und sich dieses Gebiet zu Nutze machten. Und jetzt war Circus ihnen in die Falle gegangen... Tsukumo hoffte nur, dass es wenigstens dem ersten Schiff, sowie Yogi zusammen mit Akari-sensei gut ging. Sie musste einfach daran glauben, dass es sie nicht alle erwischt hatte!

Sie atmete einmal leise tief durch und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Wenn dieses Wesen dort feindlich gesinnt war, würde sie es ohne zu zögern ausschalten müssen und wenn dem nicht so war, musste sie diese Person eben beschützen und mit sich nehmen.  
Die Stimme tönte von jenseits eines schmalen Felsspaltes, der also demnach eine Art Durchgang sein musste. Leise schob das Mädchen seinen zierlichen Körper durch diesen Spalt, für den sie offenbar gerade so, schlank genug war. Und dabei war sie schon so dünn... Wenn der von Menschenhand geschaffen worden war, dann entweder in Eile, oder absichtlich, als Falle gedacht.  
Plötzlich knirschte es unter ihren Füßen und durchschnitt somit die Stille, die außer dem leisen Gemurmel herrschte. Die Stimme verstummte sofort und die Blonde konnte leise aber eilige Schritte vernehmen, die in die Ferne hin verschwanden. Verwirrt starrte sie hinunter. Zu ihren Füßen lagen ein paar kleine Kieselsteinchen. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussah, Tsukumo hätte sich für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit ohrfeigen können. Man hatte ihr doch eindringlich beigebracht, _immer_ selbst auf die kleinsten Details Acht zu geben...  
_»Er hat mich also definitiv gehört...«_  
Frustriert schob das junge Mädchen sich nun ganz durch den Spalt durch und fand sich in einer Art riesigen Halle wieder. Vermutlich war die aber natürlichen Ursprungs... Tsukumo unterdrückte den schweren Seufzer. Sie durfte jetzt nicht so negativ denken. Sie würde einen Weg hier heraus finden! Hirato verließ sich genauso auf sie, wie er sich auf Yogi verließ. Ihre oberste Priorität war es, irgendeinen Ausweg zu suchen und Nai und Gareki ausfindig zu machen... Sie mussten zusammen bleiben.

Tsukumo hob ihre Fackel leicht an um mehr Sehen zu können aber wenn sie sich dass so ansah, war dieser Teil wohl ein bisschen größer, angesichts dessen, dass sie trotz Lichtquelle nicht weiter als maximal drei Meter weit sehen konnte. Entschlossen ging sie geradeaus weiter. Es hieß zwar, man solle sich in einem Labyrinth immer links halten, dann würde man den Ausweg finden, aber das würde sie hier Tage kosten... Irgendwann würde sie den Ausweg finden das schon... zumindest wenn dieser riesige Felsbrocken nicht an manchen Stellen zugeschüttet worden war oder in der Vergangenheit mal eingestürzt war.  
Nachdem sie geschätzte fünf Minuten mit ausgestreckem Arm, der vorsichtig seine Umgebung abtastete, gelaufen war, stieß eben dieser Arm auf einen festen Wiederstand. Die Felswand. Tsukumo fuhr darüber nur um ein wenig über ihr, eine Kante zu entdecken. Das schmächtige Licht zeigte ihr, dass dort ein weiterer Durchgang war, den sie nur erreichen musste. Zögernd wandte sie sich um, als könnte sie noch irgendetwas in der Schwärze erkennen. Es war einigermaßen verdächtig, dass direkt gegenüber dem Eingang dieses Lochs, bereits der Ausgang war. Es roch geradezu nach einer Falle. Aber wenn sie jetzt nach einem anderen Weg suchte – den es vielleicht noch nicht mal gab – würde sie hier heillos die Orientierung verlieren.  
So warf sie ihre Fackel vorsichtige nach oben – Gott sei dank, blieb sie an – und machte sich daran, ihr eigenes Körpergewicht über die Kannte zu hiefen. Ein weiteres Mal war die Blonde froh darüber, damals ohne Circus Armreif trainiert worden zu sein. Außerdem war ihr das Klettern früh beigebracht worden. Sie krallte sich mit ihren Händen an der Kante fest zog sich bis ungefähr zur Mitte hoch, bis ihre Füße die Wand berührten und setzte dann zum Sprung an, der sie nach oben katapultierte. So kroch sie in den Durchgang hinein.  
Gerade wollte sie nach ihrer Fackel greifen, als ein paar Füße vor ihr erschien. Die perplexe Tsukumo beobachtete wie einer der beiden Füße sich anhob und ihre einzige Lichtquelle direkt in eine kleine Wasserpfütze trat. Jedoch zögerte das Mädchen nicht lange. Blind rollte sie sich ab, nach vorne und wich somit den Armen aus, die bereits nach ihr greifen wollten. Sie würde sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben! Sie kam schnellstmöglich wieder auf die Beine und rannte los. Ein wenig hatten ihre Augen sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, was bedeutete, dass es irgendwo eine weitere Lichtquelle geben musste... Zumindest sah sie schemenhafte Umrisse, als sie leise keuchend um ein paar scharfe Kurven rannte, um ihren Verfolger abzuschütteln.  
Leider schien sie damit keinen Erfolg zu haben. »Die Süße will sich wohl ein bisschen zieren...«

Tsukumo war zu sehr damit beschäftigt um ihr Leben zu rennen, als dass sie bemerkte, dass diese Stimme inzwischen eine Andere war.  
Wie aufs Stichwort, drangen Stück für Stück kleine Lichtfetzen durch die Felswand. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie nah an der Oberfläche sein musste. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch schaffen, hier heraus zu kommen. Tsukumo dachte gar nicht daran sich nach den schnellen Schritten umzudrehen die immer noch hinter ihr her kamen.  
Und dann entdeckte sie ihre Rettung. Sie rannte auf eine Nische zu, die breit genug war, dass man sich im Normalfall bücken und dort hinunter durch krabbeln konnte. Tsukumo warf sich ohne zu zögern nach vorn auf den Boden und rollte mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen durch die Nische hindurch. Auf der Anderen Seite angekommen, hielt ihr Glück aber nicht lange an. Zum einen hätte sie schwören können, dass sie eine Explosion in weiter Ferne hörte. Der Ganze Fels begann zu bröckeln und zu erbeben. Und zum Anderen wurde sie plötzlich von starken Armen gepackt die versuchten sie zu Boden zu pressen. Ein Schrei entglitt ihren Lippen, der sich allerdings mehr wie ein Kampfschrei anhörte. Sie trat blind nach ihrem Gegner drehte sich um und versetzte ihm einen satten Fausthieb ins Gesicht. Die Gestalt sprang für einen kurzen Moment nach hinten, den Tsukumo nutzte um nach vorn zu robben.  
Sie kannte diesen Mann nicht und es kümmerte sie auch nicht. Sie musste schnellstens hier raus. Ein paar Steinbrocken prasselten bereits nieder, so als würde hier gleich alles zu sammen brechen. Als Tsukumo wieder auf ihre Beine kam und einige Meter weiter gerannt war, schnappten sie die Arme wieder. Diesmal aber setzte das Mädchen ihre ganze Kraft ein. Vor ihnen war ein Riss im Boden der sich zu einem schmalen Abgrund entwickelt hatte. Die Blonde sprang mit ihrem Angreifer zusammen, der sich an ihr festklammerte – er schien noch nicht ganz verstanden zu haben was sie vorhatte – und landete mit ihrem Oberkörper auf der Kante. Ihre Beine baumelten über dem Abgrund, was die Schuld ihres Balastes war, der sich an ihren Beinen festhielt und zu versuchen schien, sie mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen, wenn es hart auf hart käme. Tsukumo schickte ihm einen entschlossen Blick befor sie ihm zwei mal gezielt ins Gesicht trat und schlussendlich zu einem Tritt ausholte, der ihre volle Kraft beinhaltete und ihren Gegner mit einem dementsprechend sauberen Geräusch traf. Sein Kopf knallte schwer gegen die Felswand und mit einem entsetzten Schrei ließ er sein Opfer los und fiel in die Tiefe.  
Tsukumo verlor keine Zeit sondern zog ihre Beine nach oben. Das Beben war schlimmer geworden und inzwischen drohten ganze Brocken sie zu erschlagen aber ein paar Meter über ihr, sah sie dieses helle Licht. Der Ausgang. Sie schluckte, sammelte ihre letzte übrige Kraft und flog mit einem sanften Ruck durch das Loch, dass kurz danach, unerbittlich in sich zusammen fiel...


	5. Explosion

Sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Hände zitterten ein wenig. Als er die Augen aufschlug, war um ihn herum fast alles komplett in tiefes Schwarz getaucht. Alles, bis auf einen kleineren weiß schimmernden Fleck. Gareki konnte noch nicht so recht begreifen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Zumindest nicht, solange seine Sicht so komplett verschwommen war... Angestrengt blinzelte er, bis sich sämtliche Konturen die er wahrnehmen konnte, langsam verschärften und er das Weiße Bündel, dass ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag, erkennen konnte.  
»Nai!« Er verlor keine Zeit und machte einen Satz auf den am Boden liegenden Niji zu. Versuchte ihn wachzurütteln. Im schlimmsten Falle, müsste er ihm vielleicht eine verpassen... »Oi, Nai! Wach auf.«  
Tatsächlich öffneten sich nach einem erneuten Versuch die rubinroten Augen und starrten Gareki verwirrt entgegen. »Ga...re-ki?«  
Angesprochener gab sich die größte Mühe seinem Gegenüber keine Ohrfeige zu Gute kommen zu lassen. Dummes Tier... Ihm so einen Schrecken einzujagen. Natürlich würde der Schwarzhaarige einen Teufel tun und das jemals zugeben.  
Er sah sich insgeheim ratlos um. Sie mussten schnell rausfinden wo sie sich ungefähr befanden und dann einen Weg hier raus finden...

»Gareki!«, ertönte Nais Stimme wenige Meter neben ihm, und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Der Weißhaarige hielt sich den Kopf und zuckte hin und wieder leicht vor sich hin – Was noch mehr unterstrich, dass Nai eigentlich kein Mensch war... »Tsukumo-chan... Ts-ukumo-chan! Ich kann sie hören...! Aber Gareki! Hirato-san ist nicht hier... Und Yogi auch nicht...«  
Gareki hob eine Augenbraue. Tsukumo war auch hier irgendwo?  
»Sie rennt... und sie ist nicht allein. Da ist noch jemand...« hörte Gareki den Anderen leise weiter jammern.  
Schließlich beugte er sich mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck zu Nai herunter und schubste ihn leicht. »Hey. Glaubst du Tsukumo ist dazu fahig hier raus zu kommen?«  
Man konnte Nai ansehen, dass er sich wahrscheinlich gerade halb den Kopf darüber zerbrach, was jetzt die richtige Antwort sein könnte. Gareki war ein bisschen unheimlich, wenn er dieses Gesicht zog...

»Tsukumo-chan... ist stark. Wie Yogi. Wie Circus. Und sie hat es schon mal geschafft zu uns zurück zu kommen.« stotterte er.  
»Also denkst du sie schafft es allein?«  
Nai schwieg einen Moment, bevor er lächelnd zu Gareki aufsah und ihm im Brustton der Überzeugung ein „Ja" entgegen schmetterte.  
»Gut, dann bomb ich uns hier raus.«  
Nai sah Gareki noch einen Moment verständnislos an aber auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige ihm das vermutlich nie zugetraut hätte, Nai hatte eine Art furchtbare Ahnung was der Andere vorhatte. Er konnte hören, dass es nicht gefährlich sein würde – nicht sonderlich zumindest – aber es gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht. Deswegen sah Nai auch nicht so genau hin, als Gareki eine Art Minisprengsatz aus seiner Pistolenmunition – Hirato-san musste sie ihm zurück gegeben haben – und lauter Krimskrams zusammenbastelte. Nai fragte sich, ob Gareki all das schon von Anfang an in seinen Taschen hatte.

Sobald Gareki fertig war, ging alles ganz schnell. Im Grunde nahm Nai nur eine kleine Reihenfolge hektischer Armbewegungen wahr, bevor ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte und Gareki sich plötzlich auf ihn schmiss – um zu verhindern, dass er irgendwelche Verletzungen davon trug, wie er später erfuhr.  
»Dummes Tier! Du musst ausweichen!« brüllte der Schwarzhaarige, bevor er Nais Hand ergriff, ihn mit sich durch dass Loch zerrte und wenig später eine glatte Bauchlandung in den Sand machte.  
Gareki blinzelte. Das alles hätte vermutlich unliebsame Erinnerungen geweckt, wenn die See nicht so stürmisch wäre und die vielen Regentropfen ihn nicht zu ertränken versuchten...  
»Gareki?« Nai sah ihn fragend an, bevor ein lautes Geräusch ertönte und das Loch, durch dass sie gerade eben noch geflüchtet waren, mit Steinen und kleineren Felsbrocken zugeschüttet wurde.  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah zweifelnd nach oben. Sogar der Himmel war total grau... Ganz anders, als bei ihrer Ankunft, bei der die Sonne sie beinahe erschlagen hätte. Vermutlich ein Beispiel für den stetigen Wetterumschwung den Vierauge erwähnt hatte.

Gareki richtete sich auf – und weil das schneller ging, zog er Nai gleich mit auf die Beine. Der Himmel war ein wenig abgedunkelt, aber man konnte aus einer gewissen Entfernung trotzdem erkennen, wie Rauch aufstieg. Ganz zu schweigen von den schwachen aber auffällig deutlichen Lichtern, aus dieser Richtung.  
»Nai. Wir gehen da lang.«  
Er würde das vermutlich auch niemals laut aussprechen, aber wo Tumult herrschte, waren auch die besten Chancen gegeben dieses verdammte Vierauge wieder zu finden. Oder zumindest irgendjemanden von Circus... Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl wenn er daran dachte, mit Nai allein irgendwo auf diesem verlassenen Fleck Nirgendwo herumzustampfen. Das war beschämend. In seiner Vergangenheit war er oft ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durch äußerlich viel schlimmere Gegenden gestreift und war immer ohne auch nur einen einzigen blauen Fleck zurückgekehrt.  
Wenn er sich Nais Verhalten insgeheim genauer anschaute, musste der Niji wohl das Gleiche erdrückende Gefühl verspüren. Aber Gareki fragte sich warum?

* * *

Je näher sie kamen, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen. Der Rauch wurde immer etwas dichter und die Lichter blendeten in Garekis Augen. Er zerrte Nai hinter das nächstbeste Etwas, dass verhinderte, dass sie gesehen wurden. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht sagen was hier vor sich ging – er konnte noch nicht mal die eigene Hand vor den Augen sehen. Und das machte ihn unendlich nervös.  
Plötzlich blinzelte er. Eine vertraute Stimme – ein wenig Herumgejammer und Geschrei – drang an seine Ohren. Tatsächlich. Er mochte nicht viel sehen, aber das stach gerade zu aus dem Nebel heraus!  
»Gareki, da ist Yogi!« kreischte Nai schon fast.  
Doch eben Genannter war schneller und hielt dem Anderen fest den Mund zu, bevor sie noch jemand entdeckte. Er musste jetzt nachdenken. Den klügsten Weg wählen... Den Stimmen nach zu urteilen waren dort viele. Und vermutlich waren sie nicht gerade friedlich gesinnt. Wenn er nun mit Nai im Schlepptau mitten hindurch stürmen würde und durch die Gegend ballern würde, würde das Yogi auch nicht viel helfen. Herrje, Yogi war sehr wohl dazu in der Lage, sich irgendwie selbst zu retten! Er brauchte sie nicht und es würde einfach ein zu hohes Risiko sein, jetzt voran zu preschen.  
»Nai... Du hältst Yogi auch für stark richtig? Wir haben keine Andere Wahl. Wir müssen hier raus und dürfen nicht entdeckt werden, klar? Das heißt wir müssen ihn hier lassen.« Und genau das tat der Schwarzhaarige, ohne auf irgendeine Form von Einverständnis des Anderen zu warten. Er griff nach Nais Hand und tastete sich langsam einen Weg durch den Nebel. Sie hatten keine Andere Wahl. Außerdem konnte es ja nur von Vorteil sein, wenn niemand genau wusste, wie viele Leute von Circus genau hier eingedrungen waren.


	6. Next to the Window

»Hör endlich auf, vor Angst zu zittern! Du warst derjenige, der als erster einen Fuß hier hinein gesetzt hat.« wies die schroffe Stimme des Arztes den Blonden zurück, der inzwischen begonnen hatte, seine Entscheidung zu bedauern.  
Sie gingen nun schon seit einer Weile durch die Dunkelheit, obwohl es vermutlich noch Glück war, dass an einigen Stellen eine unbekannte Lichtquelle ihren Weg erleuchtete. Höchstwahrscheinlich Fackeln, oder das Tageslicht dass durch Ritzen im Fels durchkam.  
Yogi entschied sich, für die Taktik, für die er sich bis jetzt immer entscheiden hatte, wenn es brenzlig wurde. Einfach immer stur geradeaus weiter gehen und den Blick gen Boden gesenkt halten, so dass er Akari-senseis Blick ausweichen konnte.  
Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis ihr Weg langsam aber sicher ein bisschen abfiel und sie hören konnten, dass der Boden leicht feucht war und sich stellenweise ein paar Pfützen gebildet hatten.

Wenige Sekunden später gab Yogi ein leises Kreischen von sich, bevor er gut hörbar ausrutschte, nach vorn schlidderte und mit dem Gesicht voran, mit einem lauten Platsch in hüfthohem Wasser landete.  
Akari seufzte nur still. War ja zu erwarten dass dieser elende Träumer sich direkt in die nächste Katastrophe hinein manövriert.  
Ein Klicken war neben ihm zu hören und seine Sicht wurde ein wenig aufgehellt. Ein Blick zu seiner Rechten offenbarte ihm Azana, der mit einem Feuerzeug in der Hand und einem entschuldigenden Lächeln vor dem Wasser kniete.  
»Azana, warum hast du ein Feuerzeug hier und viel wichtiger, warum hast du es nicht schon vorher benutzt?« fragte Akari seelenruhig und mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck während er die Luftbläschen beobachtete, die Yogi unter Wasser entstehen ließ. Der Arzt fragte sich, ob der Andere nun aus Scham auf dem Grund des Wassers herum saß und ob er überhaupt noch mal auftauchen würde.  
»Ich habe es von einem Kollegen der raucht. Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht nützlich. Allerdings ist schon mehr als die Hälfte aufgebraucht und da ich nicht wusste, wie lange wir hier durch die Dunkelheit wandern würden, hab ich es doch lieber gespart...« erwiderte Azana und schaffte es sogar, noch einen Hauch mehr Sorge in seine Stimme zu legen.

»Verstehe.«  
_Es könnte auch aus dem Grunde noch dauern, weil er noch gar nicht realisiert hat was überhaupt passiert ist. Dummkopf._, fügte Akari in Gedanken hinzu, bevor Yogi sich mit einem Mal aufrichtete und so an die Wasseroberfläche kam.  
»Yogi-san, ist alles in Ordnung?« fragte Azana augenscheinlich neugierig und besorgt.  
Und da stand er nun. Vom – dem Aussehen nach – kaltem und mehr als hüfthohem Wasser durchnässt, während hunderte von kleinen Wassertropfen aus seinen Blonden Strähnen fielen und sein Gesicht und seinen Hals hinunter rannen. Und obwohl der Blonde so erbärmlich zitterte, während er mit Azana sprach, drangen in diesem Moment keine Worte an Akaris Ohren und der Arzt musste sich unwillkührlich fragen, an was er da eigentlich gerade genau dachte.  
Er war klug genug um diesen Gedanken jetzt nicht weiterzuspinnen und trat zwei Schritte nach vorne, um Yogi etwas unsanfter am Arm zu packen und ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Der Blonde war eiskalt.

»Komm da raus, bevor du dich erkältest und ich dich behandeln muss. Ich habe den Eindruck, es wäre uns beiden lieber, wenn es nicht dazu kommt.« befahl er groberweise im selben Augenblick.  
Yogi quitschte aber senkte schließlich beschämt seinen Blick. _Wenn Akari-sensei das so sieht..._  
Dieser ließ den Anderen los, warf einen Blick in seine Tasche, bis er das passende gefunden hatte und warf Yogi schließlich ein Handtuch über den Kopf, bevor er wortkarg damit begann, ihm die Haare trocken zu rubbeln.  
»Sensei, was tun Sie da?« fragte der Circus-Kämpfer leise und verwirrt. Eine sanfte Röte bildete sich auf seinen Wangen – er konnte nur hoffen, dass man sie nicht sah. Er war sich dessen durchaus bewusst, dass sie nicht mal alleine waren. Wenn Yogi ehrlich war, wäre er jetzt doch lieber mit Akari-sensei alleine...  
Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, zwang der Arzt ihn unwissentlich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er das lieber nicht tun sollen. Yogis Haare, sahen zwar dank ihm selbst nun mehr als unordentlich aus aber seine Wangen waren stark gerötet und seine Augen funkelten im schwachen Feuerschein...

Yogi blinzelte. Er wusste schon, dass sie sich jetzt tatsächlich schon eine Weile so anstarrten aber er hatte Angst den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Das würde nur eine peinliche Stille zur Folge haben, die er mit wildem Gestotter versuchen würde zu vertreiben. Natürlich wie immer relativ erfolglos. Und da weder Tsukumo-chan, noch Hirato oder Gareki hier waren, um wissentlich oder unwissentlich von ihm abzulenken, würde es nur peinlich enden... Außerdem lag da ein gewisser Ausdruck in den Augen des Arztes den er bis jetzt noch nie gesehen hatte. Und Yogi wollte ihn sich gut einprägen.  
Akari hingegen kämpfte mit sich selber, um jetzt bloß nichts idiotisches zu tun, was er später bereuhen würde. Und das geschah selten. Wenn es doch mal zu so einer Situation kam, dann war es wohl was ganz Großes. Sanft strich er mit dem Handtuch über Yogis Wange, die sogleich um eine Nuance dunkler wurde. Gleichzeitig hinderte er sich selbst daran, die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden zu verringern...  
»Ähhh... Sensei?« kam es irgendwann von Azana. Azana! Der war ja auch noch da.  
Während Yogi seinen Kopf direkt zur anderen Seite wegdrehte und knallrot anlief richtete Akari seinen Blick in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung um Azana zu mustern, der ein bisschen aussah wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, und immernoch brav das Feuerzeug hielt. Bravo. Er hatte ihn ganz vergessen.  
»Ja, was ist?« antwortete er, darauf bedacht normal zu reagieren.

»Ich... habe mich gefragt, was wir jetzt tun.«, sagte er gespielt unsicher. »Oh, und Verzeihung aber ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass Sie Yogi-sans Kopf jetzt loslassen können« er lächelte verhalten, während das Licht des Feuerzeuges langsam erlosch.  
Was nur ein Vorteil für Yogi war, dessen Kopf sich in ein tiefes Rot gehüllt hatte, während er zwanghaft die Wand musterte. »Richtig... W-was ich sagen wollte... bevor Akari-sensei mich rausgezogen hat... Äh nun ja... wir sind weit gekommen u-und ich habs so im Gefühl, dass wir hier bald den Ausgang finden.« stotterte der Blonde.  
»Wir können unmöglich weitergehen und unsere Taschen mitschleppen, das kannst du vergessen.« antwortete Akari trocken.  
»Ich könnte ja auch alleine vorgehen, nachsehen was dort ist und wieder zurück kommen.«  
»Und wieso hast du das nicht vorher gesagt?!«

»Weil ich abgelenkt war!« verteidigte Yogi sich nuschelnd während er in der Dunkelheit sein Wange befühlte. Immernoch total warm.  
Dies war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen Akari den Blonden davonkommen ließ. Er konnte nur vage vermuten, was das für ein Gefühl war aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihm in dieser Situation gefiel.  
»Na dann.« sagte der Arzt bloß, bevor seine Hände an Yogis Körper nach unten, bis zu seiner Hüfte wanderten, bis seine Arme sich schließlich um den Anderen schlossen.  
_Er riecht nach Krankenhaus... Aber sein Deo riecht gut!_ – »Akari-sensei, was...- AHRG!« schrie der Blonde alarmiert, bevor ein weiteres Mal ein Platschen durch die Höle schallte und er wieder ein Mal aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Der Arzt hatte ihn tatsächlich gepackt und nach vorn geworfen. Direkt in das Kalte Nass hinein. »W-was...?« fragte er hilflos.  
»Du wolltest doch vorgehen, also los! Und trödle nicht.« kam die scharfe Antwort wenig später zurück.

Yogi verzichtete seiner eigenen Sicherheit wegen auf Protest. Akari-sensei hatte wieder zu seinem alten, angsteinflößenden Ich zurückgefunden. Also beeilte der Blonde sich durchs Wasser zu waten, bis er noch nicht mal mehr die zwei Umrisse erkennen konnte.  
Tatsächlich fand er sich wenig später vor einer Art Treppe vor die um eine Ecke und wahrscheinlich ins Freie führte.  
Im Freien allerdings, könnte der Blonde direkt wieder zurück in den Tunnel kriechen. Es war stockduster. Nicht weil es Nacht war. Es war stockduster weil sich Gewitterwolken am Himmel zugezogen hatten, und es donnerte bereits unheilvoll. Bei jedem einzelnen Donner, zuckte Yogi zusammen.  
Bis er eine Stimme hörte die ihn innehalten ließ: »Hast du alles verstanden? Okay, Hirato. Ich werde mich nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Beeil dich. Das Gewitter wird es für dich erschweren.« Tsukumo. Sie klang schwach.  
Er zwang sich ein paar Meter weiter bis um eine Ecke, wo er sich schließlich auf einer größeren Fläche wiederfand. In einer Ecke war ein kleines Feuer entzündet worden. Tsukumo stand davor.

»Tsukumo-chan!« machte er auf sich aufmerksam.  
Yogi wusste nicht genau was los war, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich benommen und schrecklich müde...  
»Yogi!«  
Das fiel wohl auch Tsukumo auf. Sie machte ein etwas erschrockenes Gesicht und sie bewegte ihre Lippen. Sie sprach zu ihm. Aber er hörte sie nicht. Der Blonde blinzelte verwirrt. Und dann wurde alles dunkel.

* * *

»Sensei? Wir warten jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde. Yogi-san hat doch gesagt, er sieht sich kurz um?«  
Immer ruhig bleiben. Er dürfte jetzt nicht unruhig oder genervt oder sonst was klingen. Er musste genug Verständnis in seine Stimme legen. Akari mochte ihm vielleicht trauen aber er war alles andere als blöd. Er würde merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sobald Azana einen Fehler machte.  
»Ich weiß.«  
»Sollten wir nicht... zurück zum Schiff gehen? Wir müssen natürlich nicht.«  
Wer wusste denn schon, ob er den Arzt nicht vielleicht doch bereits jetzt weit genug hatte?  
Akari wägte kurz die Optionen ab die sie jetzt hatten. »Einverstanden.«

Azana blinzelte überrascht in die Dunkelheit hinein. Das war ja einfacher als gedacht... Leise atmete er erleichtert aus.  
»Unter einer Bedingung«, fuhr der Arzt fort. »Wir warten noch fünf Minuten. Dann können wir gehen.«  
»Okay.«  
Azana versuchte sich den Anflug von Niedergeschlagenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, und war ziemlich stolz, dass ihm das auch noch gelungen war... _Herrgott, sonst stellt er sich doch auch nicht so an...! Ich muss wohl irgendwas verpasst haben._ Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob Akaris Verhalten etwas mit dem Vorfall von vor einer halben Stunde zu tun hatte. Wenn ja, hatte er wirklich etwas verpasst. In jeder anderen Situation, wäre es Azana herzlich egal gewesen, wen Akari vögeln wollte aber gerade jetzt, passte das Timing sehr schlecht.  
Als er Geräusche vom Wasser her vernahm, schreckte Azana aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Es sah Yogi eher unähnlich still und leise zurück zu kommen. Viel mehr polterte er durch die Gegend, wenn der Tag lang war... Es war also entweder Einbildung, oder jemand – vielleicht auch Etwas – war auf sie aufmerksam geworden.

Azana wusste, dass der Arzt es ebenfalls gehört haben musste, und sie sich jetzt wohl stillschweigend in Alarmbereitschaft befanden. Ihre Bedenken wurden allerdings vom Tisch gewischt, als ein lautes Geräusch durch den unterirdischen Gang hallte (als würde jemand verdammt schnell aus dem Wasser auftauchen), gefolgt von einem lauten »ÜBERRASCHUNG« und Akari der vor Schreck aufschrie – obwohl es sich selbst schreien bei dem Arzt wie ein Schnauben anhörte – und ein dumpfer Knall, wie wenn etwas auf dem Boden aufprallt.  
Akari der soeben zu Boden gerissen worden war, spürte nur etwas schweres, nasses, kaltes auf seinem Körper, bevor es noch einmal »Überraschung« wisperte und jemand sanft ihre Lippen miteinander verband.  
Als sie sich wieder trennten keuchte er zugegebenermaßen leise auf. Er hatte die Stimme erkannt. Yogi. Definitiv. Oder besser gesagt... dieser ausgesprochen anstrengende, aufmüpfige Teil von ihm... Wieso hatte er ihn überhaupt geküsst?  
»Du hattest doch nicht etwa vor, mit Azana _ohne mich _von hier abzuhauen, oder Akari?« kam es im vorwurfsvollen Tonfall aus der Dunkelheit.  
Langsam erkannte er die wirren, jetzt silbernen Strähnen in der Finsterniss... »Geh runter von mir, du bist nass.« kommentierte der Arzt nur.

»Okay, schon gut. Ich geh runter. Nicht zickig werden, ja?« Allerdings nicht, ohne vorher noch mal seine Lippen auf die von Akari zu drücken. Der Arzt konnte genau das Grinsen darauf spüren, bevor er von sich schob.  
»Wieso bist du überhaupt hier?« fragte Akari kalt. Beim Aufstehen wurde ihm klar, dass Yogi ihn vollkommen durchnässt hatte. Er fröstelte kurz bevor er den jetzt Silberhaarigen in der Dunkelheit anstarrte, was wohl relativ erfolglos sein durfte.  
»Da es deine Schuld ist, dass Blondie mir das Ruder überhaupt überlassen hat, finde ich, dass du nicht so gemein zu mir sein solltest.«  
»Meine Schuld!?« wiederholte der Arzt gefährlich ruhig.  
»Du hast mir das Pflaster ja immerhin runtergerubbelt. Ups... Das hört sich ja ziemlich pervers an. Sagen wir einfach du...-«

»Ich habe das schon beim ersten Mal verstanden, danke.« würgte Akari ihn gereizt ab.  
»Aber falls es dich beruhigt, wenn da nicht etwas vorgefallen wäre... nein. Ich wäre trotzdem hergekommen. Du weißt ja ich kann leider nicht ohne dich leben.« Akari war, als läge die Melodramatik absichtlich in der Stimme des Anderen.  
»Welcher Vorfall?«  
»Es geht um Tsukumo-chan« Yogis Stimme klang jetzt durchaus ernst. »Bevor Blondie umgekippt ist, war sie noch da. Als ich zu mir kam, war sie dann schließlich weg und in Ströhmen geregnet hat es natürlich auch. Aber was noch viel wichtiger ist, sie würde mich nicht liegen lassen. Zumindest „mich" nicht, wenn du verstehst. So, genug jetzt. Ab zurück zum Schiff.« Mit diesen Worten griff Yogis anderer Teil nach Akaris Hand und schaffte es tatsächlich ihn mit sich zu zerren.

»Oh entschuldigt, dass es nicht schnell genug ging, Eure Hohheit!« Akaris wütende Stimme triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus.  
»Kein Problem, ich bin ja nicht nachtragend.« Er kniff dem Arzt in die Wange bevor er sich mit einem Ruck wieder herumdrehte und seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
Azana blinzelte verwirrt und zugegeben, auch ein wenig grimmig. Offensichtlich hatten die zwei ihn tatsächlich vergessen. Er beeilte sich hinterherzukommen und schließlich zu Akari aufzuschließen der knapp hinter Yogi herlief. Dieser wirkte, als hätte er es sehr eilig.  
Als sie schließlich aus dem Tunnel hinaus traten sah er es. Er spürte wie sich seine Augen vor Verblüffung weiteten. Das war also Silver Yogi...  
»Seine zweite Persönlichkeit.« murrte Akari nebem ihm nur. Azana brauchte einen Moment bis er realisiert hatte, dass das eben an ihn gerichtet war. Und dass er jetzt vermutlich besser so tun sollte, als wüsste er von kaum etwas.

»Aber... sollte er dann nicht... schon längst wieder ohnmächtig sein?«  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes war ernster denn je. »Normalerweise schon.«  
Das stimmte teilweise. Wenn er wollte, konnte er länger. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er sein Alter Ego dabei nicht tötete, und somit sich selbst. Und er wollte es diesmal überziehen. Sie mussten es zurück zum Schiff schaffen. Schnellstens. Er verstand da keinen Spaß mehr. Schaffen würden sie es zwar so oder so aber wenn er jetzt aufgab, würde er das ganze verlangsamen. Er konnte nur von Glück behaupten, dass die Strecke nicht allzu lang war.  
Allerdings fühlte er sich bereits jetzt miserabel. Das lag aber wohl eher an der Sonne, die inzwischen wieder hoch am Himmel stand und knatschheiß auf sie herabstrahlte, als hätte sie die Absicht alles Leben auf diesem Planeten zu verbrennen... Vielleicht bildete er sich das alles auch nur ein.  
Wenige Minuten später stolperte er durch das Unterholz bis zur Wand des Schiffs, an die er sich schwach lehnte, dicht gefolgt von den zwei Anderen. Da Akari schon von sich aus in seine Richtung kam, musste er sich wenigstens nicht großartig bewegen.

Ohne zu zögern zog er ihn am Arm ein bisschen näher zu sich heran. »Nur um eines klarzustellen, bevor ich Blondie das Steuer wieder übergebe; ich erfülle hier seine Wünsche und finde, dass ich dafür zumindest ein High 5 bekommen könnte. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr.« Silver Yogi kicherte leicht, bevor er sich vorsichtig auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, die Arme um den Hals des Arztes schlang und ihn erneut sanft küsste.  
Eben erwähnter Arzt riss überrascht die Augen auf. Zwar war er es gewohnt von Silver Yogi überfallen zu werden – mehr oder weniger – aber noch nie auf diese Weise. Außerdem beschäftigten ihn die Worte des Alter Egos dann doch. Während er beobachtete wie sich Yogis Haarfarbe langsam aber sicher wieder zurückänderte, begann er den Kuss sanft zu erwidern und seine Arme um den – inzwischen wieder – Blonden zu legen um ihn am Fallen zu hindern.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, spiegelte sich Überraschung in den Blauvioletten Augen des Anderen, bevor sie zufielen und sein Kopf auf Akaris Brust sank.  
Er hatte gar nicht wirklich die Zeit seine Gedanken zu sortieren, als laut eine Tür aufging und Tsukitachi seinen Kopf hinaus schob, sich die imaginären Tränen spielerisch aus dem Gesicht wischte und in gekünsteltem Rührsinn »Das war so wunderschön, Akari-chan!« säuselte.  
»Wo kommst du her?« polterte der Arzt mit dem bewusstlosem Yogi im Arm.

»Oh ich? Ich saß dahinten am Fenster!«


	7. Naked, wet & vulnerable

Ein Dröhnen, dass wahrscheinlich einzig und allein in seinem Kopf stattfand weckte ihn aus seinem Schlummerzustand, was Yogi begrüßte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte, und er meinte richtig anfühlte, wenn er schlief, aber darüber nachzudenken verursachte nur Verwirrung bei ihm.

Und obwohl er gerade tief und fest geschlafen haben musste, fühlte er sich schlapp. Zurückgeblieben war nur die Erinnerung an eine unangenehme Schwärze...

Langsam fand auch sein vernebelter Verstand den Weg in die Realität zurück und so verstand der Blonde, dass er sich in einem der „Schlafzimmer" der Circus Schiffe befand. Ein Blick zu seiner Rechten eröffnete ihm das Badezimmer, dass sperrangelweit offen stand. Ohne überhaupt dazu in der Lage zu sein großartig nachzudenken, setzte Yogi sich leise ächzend auf, schob sich selbst aus dem Bett und tapste vorsichtig Richtung Bad, wo er das Wasser auf eiskalt aufdrehte und sich von sämtlichen Kleidungsstücken befreite. Ihm war so unangenehm warm...

Ihn beschlich der Gedanke, dass Akari-sensei _möglicherweise_ etwas dagegen haben könnte, dass er sich unter diese Eisbrause stellte, und ihn vielleicht mit hunderten von Spritzen malträtieren würde, wenn er es jemals rausfand.

Und plötzlich war da etwas. Etwas an dass er sich wahrscheinlich besser erinnern sollte. Dieser Einfall hatte ihn wie ein Blitz durchzuckt, aber war auch ähnlich wie ein Blitz, schnell wieder verblasst. Viel zu schnell, als dass sein Gehirn es in diesem Zustand genau verstehen könnte.

Außerdem überfiel Yogi die Müdigkeit und die unangenehme Hitze in diesem Moment sowieso erneut. Er schloss seufzend die Augen und ließ das kalte Wasser auf ihn hinunter prasseln. So merkwürdig und geschafft hatte er sich bereits sehr lange nicht mehr Gefühlt. Seltsam. Es war trotz allem nicht so selten, dass er sich an ein ähnliches Gefühl nicht hätte erinnern können. Seltsam...

Er ließ das Wasser kurzerhand versiegen und stieg aus der Dusche. Machte sich auf dem Weg zurück in sein Bett noch nicht mal die Mühe, sich irgendeinen Pyjama, ein Handtuch oder ähnliches heraus zu suchen. Es war so unendlich warm, das Wasser konnte genauso gut an der Luft trocknen. Yogi warf noch einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster bevor er sich in die Weichen Laken fallen ließ. Kein Wunder, dass es so unerträglich warm war. Es regnete weder noch stürmte es in irgendeiner Weise dort draußen. Nein, die Sonne strahlte auf die Erde hinab, als wollte sie alles verbrennen was sich in Reichweite ihrer Sonnenstrahlen befand. Irgendwie ein Gedanke, der Yogi nicht gefiel.

Verschlafen streckte der Blonde Arme und Beine weit von sich und dachte gar nicht daran sich zuzudecken. Das würde bei den Temperaturen sicher einem Selbstmord gleichen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihn der Schlummer erneut übermannt hatte.

* * *

»Was genau soll das werden?« riss ihn eine strenge Stimme unangenehm aus dem Schlaf.

Als der Blonde blinzelnd die Augen aufschlug, starrte Akari mit einem teils schroffen, teils fast schon verstörtem Blick auf ihn hinunter.

»Akari-sensei?!«, stellte der Blonde fest und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, während er sich aufrichtete. »Was machen Sie hier? Warum gucken Sie denn so?«

Angesprochener verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah absichtlich stur in eine andere Richtung. »Fragst du das ernsthaft? Sieh mal an dir runter!«

Yogi ging dem ohne zu Zögern nach. Er verstand im Ersten Moment nicht, was Akari-sensei so aufregte. Da war doch rein gar nichts. Oder... vielleicht war genau das, das eigentliche Problem. Er hatte nämlich immer noch nichts an... In dem Moment indem sein Hirn das verstanden hatte, lief er augenblicklich knallrot an, starrte peinlich berührt überall hin nur nicht in die Richtung des Arztes und zerrte wie wild an seiner Decke herum, aber das Mistding klemmte irgendwie... »A-A-A-Akari-sensei!« kreischte der Blonde fast schon entrüstet und versuchte mit aller Kraft sich unter seiner Decke zu verstecken. Vielleicht konnte der Andere ihn dann ja wirklich nicht mehr sehen. Es sollten ja noch Zeichen und Wunder geschehen...

Erwähnter gab sich alle Mühe die Ruhe zu bewahren und ging daher gefährlich gelassen zur Tür. Erst dachte Yogi, der Arzt hätte den Raum wortlos verlassen und hatte Hoffnung geschöpft, dass dieses Ereignis so schnell wie möglich unter den Tisch gekehrt wurde. Dann hörte er das unverkennbare Klicken des Türschlosses, nachdem diese zugedrückt wurde und ihm wurde vor Aufregung und Panik erneut vollkommen schwindelig. Er hoffte immer noch, dass der Andere sich in dieser Situation [style type="italic"]nicht[/style] mit ihm hier eingeschlossen hatte!

Seine Hoffnung wurde brutal zerschlagen, als er Akaris unverwechselbare Schritte sich erneut nähern hörte und ihm wenig später, blitzschnell die Decke vom Kopf gerissen wurde, so dass er den Arzt mit großen, bittenden und vor allem scheuen Augen ansah.

»ES TUT MIR LEID! Ich wollte ni-«

Er spürte einen Stoß gegen seine Brust, was den Blonden dazu veranlasste auf dem Rücken zu landen, was er mit einem leisen Aufschrei quittierte.

»Es tut mir leid, Akari-sensei...« jammerte Yogi. Er konnte diesen Reflex einfach nicht abstellen. Vor allem, in Gegenwart des Arztes, der so ziemlich alles ziemlich schnell in den falschen Hals bekommen konnte. Akari war gruselig, wenn er wütend auf den Blonden war. Aber jetzt in diesem Moment, fand dieser die Tatsache, dass Akari kurz dieses zweideutige Lächeln zur Show gestellt hatte, viel unheimlicher...

»Nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte.«

Mit einer flinken Bewegung fing er die Handgelenke des Circus Kämpfers ein, und fixierte sie über dessen Kopf, drückte sie in die Laken.

»Akari-sensei!« winselte der Blonde hilflos wobei seine Stimme zwischen Angst und Verlegenheit schwankte, und sein ohnehin bereits dunkelroter Taint, noch eine Nuance dunkler wurde. Er wagte es nicht, dem Arzt direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Besonders nicht in diesem Moment.

Akari hielt Yogi augenblicklich den Mund mit der Rechten Hand zu und wartete, bis der Blonde aufhörte wie verrückt zu zittern, bevor er seine Hand höher wandern ließ und dem Anderen in einer Sanften Bewegung über die Wange strich. Wie um seine nächsten Worte zu betonen, beugte er sich ein wenig mehr herunter, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Er konnte sehen, wie Yogi vor Schreck vergaß zu atmen.

»Wechselst du eigentlich regelmäßig dein Pflaster? Ich hoffe doch. Du weißt immerhin selbst, was dich erwartet, wenn du es nicht tun solltest.« drohte Akari, weniger ernsthaft, als es vermutlich auf Yogi wirkte.

Tatsächlich genoss er es schon ein wenig zu sehen, wie der Blonde ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen ansah, bevor er hektisch nickte. Strafe musste eben sein. So wie er Yogis „andere Hälfte" kannte, bekam dieser jedes Wort mit. Gut so.

Im Grunde brachte er damit das Fass zum überlaufen, aber er lehnte sich trotzdem weiter runter, bis sein Atem die Lippen des Blonden streiften und dieser leise keuchte. Dann schließlich, überbrückten sie das letzte Stück, wobei ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Im Endeffekt konnte Akari nicht mehr so genau sagen, wer von beiden jetzt nachgegeben hatte. Zu seiner Schande, konnte er ebenfalls nicht mehr sagen, wie genau er aufs Bett und somit auf den Blonden drauf gekommen war, aber vermutlich sollte er an sowas im Moment keinen Gedanken verschwenden.

Akari begann fordernd, die Lippen ein wenig zu bewegen, worauf Yogi schüchtern einging. Nachdem sie sich trennten, sah der Blonde ihn scheu und mit leicht zusammen gepressten Lippen an. Aber wenigstens sah er ihm in die Augen.

Yogi wusste nicht, was er wollte. Akari-sensei hatte ihn gemeinerweise einfach überrumpelt! Jetzt schwankte er zwischen einem vor Angst, und einem vor Glücksgefühl pochendem Herzen, wobei ihm gerade in diesem Moment die Pumpe ging, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen... Einerseits wollte er sich besser zurückziehen. Er hatte Angst davor, der Andere könnte spontan seine Meinung ändern und ihn alles bereuhen lassen, aber auf der Anderen Seite wollte er sich in seinen Kittel krallen und sich wie ein rolliges Kätzchen an ihn schmiegen... Yogi brach den Gedanken an dieser Stelle ab. Seine eigenen Fantasien würden irgendwann beginnen, ihm hochgradig peinlich zu werden...

»Akari-s...-«

Weiter kam der Blonde bereits nicht mehr. Eben Genannter hatte ihn bereits daran gehindert noch einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben, in dem er ihm schnell seine Lippen auf den Mund presste.

Yogi war sich sicher, die Zunge des Anderen an seiner Lippe gespürt zu haben, als ein mittellautes Scheppern von draußen ertönte, bevor jemand sich direkt vor der Tür peinlich berührt räusperte. Tsukitachis belustigte Stimme ertönte; »Ich will ja [style type="italic"]echt[/style] nicht stören, aber es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten. Wir haben wirklich den Funkkontakt zu den Anderen vom Schiff Nummer zwei verloren. Es ist bereits relativ spät, und es wäre unsicher im Dunkeln noch aufzubrechen, deswegen sind wir gezwungen bis morgen Früh zu warten. Wenn wir bis dahin nichts hören müssen wir Hirato und die Anderen alle zusammen suchen...«, er räusperte ich abermals. Yogi schwante nichts allzu Gutes. »Außerdem haben wir nicht genug Betten... wie ich eben gesehen habe! Aber hey, die Gute Nachricht ist, da ihr euch jetzt gerade so blendend versteht, habe ich, als der einzige in der Führungsposition im Moment, beschlossen, dass Akari-chan ja bei dir bleiben kann, Yogi! Es wäre auch nur eine Testnacht und ich bin sowieso sicher, Hirato wäre _begeistert_!« irgendwas an der Stimme des Captains des ersten Schiffes klang weniger glaubwürdig als es sich wahrscheinlich anhören sollte.

Außerdem konnte Yogi Akaris Wut spüren. Wenigstens wusste er, dass sich dieser Ärger Richtung Tsukitachi wandte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste – und teilweise auch gar nicht wissen wollte – wie lange der Rothaarige Captain schon vor der Tür gestanden hatte... Vor Scham vergrub er sanft sein Gesicht im Hemd des Anderen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was vorgefallen war, so dass sie beide hier gelandet waren, aber er würde es später vorsichtig ansprechen und hoffen, dass Akari-sensei ihn dafür nicht töten würde.

»Ach und nicht vergessen ihr zwei Süßen, hier sind ziemlich dünne Wände, also keine Schweinereien heute Nacht, kapiert?!« rief Tsukitachi noch - wobei man sein Grinsen deutlich heraushören konnte - bevor Akari entgültig die Fassung verlor, aufsprang und zur Tür stampfte. Yogi hatte die vage Vermutung, dass Tsukitachi diesmal nicht allzu glimpflich davon kommen würde.


	8. Sunshine and Dust

Nachdem es dauergeregnet, dann wieder die Sonne geschienen und schließlich noch einmal geregnet hatte, schien nun wieder die Sonne. Und das nicht nur ein bisschen. Die Strahlen von oben kochten Hirato förmlich. Er war insgeheim schon vor einer guten Stunde soweit gewesen, tot umzufallen. Fast die gesamte Fläche dieses Landes bestand aus allen Formen von Fels. Das Einzige Grün in dieser Gegend schien Buschwerk zu sein. Büsche und allerlei Arten von knallbunten Blumen mit interessant formierten Blättern. Demnach gab es relativ wenig Bäume die Schatten spendeten. Gab es höhere Felsen, waren sie nicht genug für ausreichend Schatten. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die Felswände und prallten glitzernd von dem grauen Gestein ab.

Der Schwarzhaarige weigerte sich aufzugeben. Das würde bedeuten Tsukumo... im Stich zu lassen. Und nicht nur Tsukumo. Er würde vermutlich sie alle enttäuschen. Seine Untergeben und Kollegen. Außerdem war er an irgendeinem Punkt der Meinung, dass er mit seinem Status, etwas mehr standhalten können sollte, als Sonnenstrahlen.

_Auch wenn ich mich vermutlich gerade anhöre, wie Akari..._

Er lief nun schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit in ein und dieselbe Richtung. Es war später Nachmittag, die Sonne hatte geschienen seit sie wieder hinter den Wolken hervor gekommen war und selbst wenn sie unterging, war es immer noch warm genug, um seine gesamte Uniform nasszuschwitzen.

Außerdem hatte Hirato den Kontakt zu Tsukitachi und und den anderen Circus-Kämpfern, sowie dem Ärzteteam verloren aber damit war ja zu rechnen gewesen. Er hatte es sogar bereits erwartet. Er ging ebenfalls davon aus, dass er seine Kräfte vermutlich zur Zeit nicht einsetzen konnte.

Er würde vor Einbruch der Nacht zurück sein, da war er sich sicher. Aber bis es soweit war, würde er seine verbliebene Energie darauf verwenden seine Angestellte zu finden.

Diese ganze Mission war von Anfang an, sehr schlecht gelaufen. Sie hatten sich benommen wie die letzten Anfänger, und jetzt hatten sie die Quittung. Er wusste, Tsukumo und Yogi waren beim anderen Schiff nicht die höchst Angsehensten, aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten aber Hirato hatte immer gewusst, dass das nur eine täuschende Fassade war. Und so war es in der Tat. Tsukumo war das Geschickteste was er finden hätte können und Yogi... nun, Yogi, hatte ein Alter Ego das ganz für sich sprach. Sie waren nicht die Deppen vom Dienst, für die sie manche halten mochten. Und genau aus diesem Grund, konnte Hirato kaum verstehen, wie das passieren konnte. Immerhin trug er ebenfalls Schuld an dem ganzen.

Hiratos Blick wandte sich gen Himmel, wo die Sonne langsam aber sicher vollständig hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Der Anbruch der Nacht. Er war gezwungen für heute die Suche abzubrechen. Er musste versuchen positiv zu denken. Möglicherweise waren Tsukitachi und sein Team schon am Schiff. Und möglicherweise benahmen sich seine Angestellten so professionell, wie sie es ständig behaupteten und hatten etwas erreicht.

* * *

Gareki sog die dichte Luft tief ein. Der Rauch stach in seiner Kehle und Lunge. Der Schwarzhaarige schob die Hände in seine Jackentaschen und sah auf das Chaos am Fuße des Berges, auf dem sie sich inzwischen befanden hinab. Schwarze, riesige und dichte Nebelschwaden stiegen von dort herauf. Der Platz an dem sie standen, war nicht gerade niedrig gelegen aber trotzdem fand der schwarze Dunst fast den Weg zu ihnen hinauf. Gareki konnte es selbst von seinem Standpunkt am Rande der Klippe, kaum sagen, aber er vermutete, dass sich dort unten mal ein Dorf befunden haben musste. Und wenn diese Brillenschlange sie nicht aus irgendeinem seiner ominösen Gründe belogen hatte, stimmte etwas mit den Informationen nicht, die sie bekommen hatten. Dort wo kein Leben außer vielleicht Varuga war, sollte auch kein Dorf sein, dass von Leben zeugte.

Nai hatte sich hinter Gareki auf einem der Steine zusammengekauert und starrte auf eine Art behelfsmäßiges Lagerfeuer. Wieder etwas das Gareki wirklich skeptisch machte. Er bezweifelte stark, dass Yogi und das Arztteam diesen Ort bereits ausgekundschaftet hatten.

Der Weißhaarige horchte angestrengt auf seine Umgebung. Er war stolz auf sich. Er konnte sogar hören was dort unten vor sich ging. Und es gefiel ihm nicht. Es machte ihm sogar Angst... Das Rauschen eines starken Brandes, das unaufhörliche Knistern von Feuer und lautes, aggressives Gemurmel in einer fremden Sprache. Nai kannte sie nicht, aber es überraschte ihn selbst nicht wirklich. Der Kleinere von beiden hatte sich vorgenommen irgendwann mal in den Circus-Lehrgang zu gehen. Dort würde er dann Sprachen lernen. Ganz viele.

»Gareki...« Da Nais außergewöhnliche Frisur an Tierohren erinnert, sah es in diesem Moment aus, als würde er mit jenen zucken.

»Was ist?« murrte der Andere.

»Können wir bitte gehen?«

»Was bist du, ein Mäuschen? Hör auf dich zu verstecken. Wir sollten da runter. Etwas gefällt mir an der ganzen Sache nicht.« knurrte Gareki und begann sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Nai sah dem Anderen mit großen Augen nach und blieb noch eine Weile verwirrt sitzen. Dann sprang er auf und hechtete dem Älteren mit den Worten »GAREKI WARTE AUF MICH!« so schnell er eben konnte hinterher.

Er hatte ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl dabei, aber er glaubte zu wissen, dass Gareki nicht auf ihn hören würde. Gareki war zu mutig. Er lief meistens direkt in die Gefahren hinein, weil er sich zu viel zutraute...

Nai sollte Recht behalten.


	9. Threesome

Geschätzte zwei Stunden nachdem Tsukitachi ihn unterbrochen hatte, oder besser gesagt, eine geschätzte Stunde und 57 Minuten, nachdem der Rothaarige eine riesige Beule, mit der man hätte töten können, davon gerannt war, um sich die Beine zu „vertreten" (Akari hatte wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was dem Captain des ersten Schiffes zugestoßen sein könnte), traf Hirato ein. Akari hatte Azana aufgetragen, Tsukitachis Beule alles andere als zimperlich zu behandeln, sobald dieser von seinem Spaziergang zurück war.  
»Ah, Akari-san. Es wirkt so still.« begrüßte Hirato und lüftete seinen Hut. Man konnte dem Schwarzhaarigen ansehen, dass er den Tag über ziemlich an Schweißausbrüchen gelitten haben musste. Akari gönnte es ihm, auf die ein oder andere Weise.  
»Das liegt daran, dass außer Azana, Yogi und mir niemand hier ist. Und Yogi schläft, er hat also wohl keine Zeit, für Unruhe zu sorgen.« Der Arzt verschränkte die Arme in gewohnter Sturheit vor der Brust.  
Hirato seufzte. Das fing ja gut an. »Das riecht geradezu nach Ärger.«  
»Es riecht nicht nur so, es gab auch Ärger. Yogis Alter Ego hat uns heute beehrt.«

Der Captain des Ersten Schiffes hielt in der Bewegung inne. Sein Arm ließ seinen Hut, den er gerade hatte ablegen wollen, in der Luft herumbaumeln. Auch das noch. »Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich mich nicht verhört habe?! Was ist passiert?«  
Gerade als Akari den Mund aufmachte, um zu antworten, ertönte das Sirren der Türen und Tsukitachis Stimme war zu vernehmen. »Bin wieder da, hat mich jemand vermisst?«  
Fast automatisch, wanderte Hiratos linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er seinen Freund und Kollegen erblickte. »Wie siehst du denn aus? Hat dir jemand eine Bratpfanne über den Schädel gezogen oder warum wächst da ein Berg auf deinem Kopf?«  
Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, erfassten Akaris Augen die riesige Beule auf dem Kopf des Rothaarigen, die sichtbar pochte.  
»Keine Bratpfanne. Bin ausgerutscht. Und gestolpert. Äh... ja. Gestolpert.« Tsukitachi setzte sein unerschütterlichstes Lächeln auf.

Der Arzt entspannte sich. Für eine Sekunde hatte er gedacht, Tsukitachi müsste noch mal „stolpern". Das fehlte ihm noch, dass gleich zwei dieser Plagegeister, die es irgendwie in einen wichtigen Führungsposten geschafft hatten, hinter ihm herdackelten und ihn aufzogen.  
Kommentarlos schritt er an den beiden vorbei und verließ den Raum.  
Mit einem Mal, schien der Himmel die Sonne vollständig verschluckt zu haben. Draußen war es stockduster.  
»Akari-san...-«  
Bevor Hirato den Anderen doch noch zurück holte, wurde er von Tsukitachi am Handgelenk gepackt. »Lass ihn lieber.«

»Würde ich ja wenn das nicht so wichtig wäre.«  
»Lass ihn gehen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, Hirato!« Tsukitachi sah seinen Freund mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und gespieltem Ernst im Blick an.  
»Irgendwie schwant mir, dass du wohl nicht gestolpert bist. Ein Mitglied der SSS zu sein, hat wohl diverse Vorteile. Unter Anderem unantastbar zu sein...« Hirato seufzte erneut.  
Sein Gegenüber verschränkte die Arme gelassen hinter seinem Kopf. »Wie auch immer. Was ist so wichtig?«  
Hiratos Blick verdunkelte sich. Fast hätte der Andere es mit seiner unerbittlichen Heiterkeit geschafft, ihn abzulenken. Aber nur fast. »Tsukumo ist weg. Gareki und Nai sind auch auf dem Weg verschwunden.«

Tsukitachi stutzte. »Du hast alle Drei verloren? Wie hast du denn das angestellt?«  
»Hah?! Tsukumo-senpai und die zwei Frischlinge sind verloren gegangen... War ja vom zweiten Schiff zu erwarten.«  
Hirato sowie Tsukitachi fuhren herum und erblickten eine unbeeindruckte Kiichi, sowie Jiki, der versuchte sie dazu zu bewegen, einen weniger herzlosen Tonfall anzuschlagen.  
»Na na, Kiichi-chan! Sei nicht respektlos gegenüber Hirato-san...«  
Keiner der beiden hatte gehört wie sich die Türen öffneten. Das musste man ihnen lassen. An ihnen war die Circus-Ausbildung wirklich nicht verschwendet.

Tsukitachi klatschte zweimal kurz in die Hände, als würde das, eher die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich ziehen. »Wow, schon so spät! Zeit fürs Bettchen, Kinder. Ab mit uns, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!«, der Rothaarige wandte sich mit schelmischem Blick kurz zu Hirato um und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Wir besprechen das morgen früh, wenn die Sonne scheint und wir wieder leicht im Vorteil sind. Tsukumo kommt klar.«  
Anschließend wandte sich der Captain des Ersten Schiffes um und machte Anstalten, seine Untergebenen förmlich hinaus zu schieben. Vermutlich hätte er beide mit zu sich ins Schlafzimmer gezerrt, um dieser peinlichen Situation zu entfliehen. Außerdem wirkte das bestimmt authentischer für Akari-chan. Immerhin hatten sie offiziell ja zu wenig Betten... _Das scheint mir eine ausgezeichnete Idee! Ich quetsch mich mit den Beiden in ein Bett!_  
Hirato zwang seine linke Braue dazu, sich endlich zu senken. Er hatte keinen Grund mehr skeptisch zu sein – er wunderte sich auch gar nicht mehr. Tsukitachi schien in manchen Situationen die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, Gedanken zu lesen. Ganz besonders seine. Vermutlich kannten sie sich aber einfach nur zu lange.  
Gerade als Kiichi sich lautstark über das ganze „Hinausgeschiebe" beschwerte und dazu überging Tsukitachi als elenden alten Sack zu beschimpfen (was diesen kaum zu stören schien), tauchte Azana vor dem Dreiergespann auf und hielt mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln einen alten Verbandskasten hoch. »Sensei hat mir aufgetragen mich um ihr Horn zu kümmern.«  
Tsukitachi lehnte dankend ab, legte sowohl Jiki, als auch Kiichi sanft aber bestimmt jeweils einen Arm um die Hüften und schleifte beide unter lautstarkem Protest – zum größten Teil von Kiichis Seite aus – in sein abgedunkeltes Schlafzimmer.

* * *

Als Akari Yogis und sein Zimmer betrat, dass in sanftes Mondlicht gehüllt war, schnarchte der Blonde immer noch leise und friedlich vor sich hin. Der Arzt konnte selbst von seiner Position im Türrahmen aus, feststellen, dass Yogi faulerweise nur eine Decke um sich herum gewickelt hatte, anstatt einen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Der Ältere widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen, ließ die Sache vorläufig unkommentiert und begab sich ins Badezimmer.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, besaß er selbst kaum Schlafanzüge. Er war daran gewöhnt, über seiner Arbeit einzuschlafen, oder auf seiner Couch im Labor... Er lockerte höchstens mal die Krawatte und wechselte am nächsten Morgen – nach einer Dusche verstand sich – die Klamotten. Aber Akari würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht die Blöße geben nackt zu Yogi ins Bett zu steigen. Nicht wie Yogi selbst.  
Also beschloss er, die Krawatte runter zu nehmen, das Hemd ein wenig aufzuknöpfen und solange neben dem Blonden zu sitzen, bis ihn der Schlaf allmählich übermannte. Diese Methodik klappte mehr oder weniger immer. Bisher hatte er nur immer irgendetwas wichtiges zu tun gehabt. Aber hier...  
Akari stampfte wenig später aus dem Bad, und versuchte, sich auf der anderen Seite, die nicht von einem schlafenden Yogi beschlagnahmt wurde, niederzulassen. Das Problem war nur, es gab keine Seite die nicht von ihm beschlagnahmt wurde. Ein nackter, blonder, junger Mann lag, seine Decke spärlich umklammernd, soweit ausgebreitet auf einem _Doppelbett_, dass es es ihm unmöglich machte, sich hinzusetzen. Yogi war in dieser Hinsicht das Unmögliche zuzutrauen. Nun ja, Akari wusste, was er zu tun hatte.  
Der Arzt stand wortlos auf, packte den Blonden, und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Stoß.

Yogi segelte unelegant und mit einem überraschten Aufschrei, wie für ihn typisch war, vom Bett hinunter und schloss, mit dem Gesicht voraus, Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden.  
»Akari-sensei! Warum hast du das getan?« winselte der Blonde während er sich auf die Ellenbogen kämpfte und verschlafen den Kopf schüttelte. Die Blonden Locken tanzten für einen Moment, und schimmerten leicht im Mondlicht.  
»Zieh dir endlich was an, verdammt! Wenn wir schon ein Bett teilen müssen, will ich mir wenigstens ein bisschen weniger pervers vorkommen!« polterte der Mann mit dem Pfirsich-Haar.  
Yogi verkniff sich den Kommentar der ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte schüchtern, wohlwissend, was das für Folgen haben würde. _Du musst gerade reden...!_  
»Oh, Akari-chan, ich hatte doch gesagt die Wände sind dünn!« kam es gedämpft von der anderen Seite der Wand, am Kopfende des Bettes.

Akari hämmerte wütendend einmal laut gegen die Wand und biss sich auf die Zunge, um Tsukitachi nicht doch noch eine zweite Beule zu... dazu beizutragen, dass der Tollpatsch noch einmal hinfiel!  
»Heyhey, wenns da drüben jetzt richtig los geht, lasst mich wenigstens zusehen! Die zwei hier sind total langweilig...«  
Yogi verzog sich inzwischen, peinlich berührt und mit hochrotem Kopf ins Badezimmer. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das alles lieber nicht hören.  
»DU PERVERSER ALTER SACK! Ich für meinen Teil habe nicht darum gebeten, mit dir und Jiki zu schlafen!« Kiichi.  
»Oh Gott, Kiichi-chan! Sag doch bitte „in einem Bett zu schlafen", okey?« Jiki. Selbst aus dieser nur gedämpften Stimmlage, konnte man das leichte Unbehagen heraushören.

Ein unheilvolles Tsukitachi-Kichern ertönte hinter der Wand. »Also wirklich, so schlimm ist es doch nicht, was habt ihr denn? Es ist kuschelig warm und wenigstens liegt ihr nicht mit zwei völlig Fremden im Bett.«  
»Wir könnten auch jeder ein eigenes Bett haben, wenn du nicht so darauf erpicht wärst, zwei ganz bestimmte Menschen auf Biegen und Brechen zum Vögeln zu zwingen!« fluchte die Blauhaarige. Akari schluckte den aufwallenden Zorn, der sich an Tsukitachi richtete mit Mühe hinunter.  
»Du bist ein schlechter Kuppler.« stimmte Jiki trocken zu.  
»Wie könnt ihr nur so kalt und herzlos sein?!« fragte Tsukitachi gespielt weinerlich. Akari war sich fast sicher, dass der Rothaarige sich gerade melodramatisch ans Herz fasste. Passte zu diesem Idioten.  
Dann ein erneutes Kichern, gefolgt von einem dumpfen, undefinierten Laut und zwei Minuten andauernder Totenstille.

Bis Kiichi erbost aufkreischte. »Tsuki-chan!« Anschließend ein sattes Klatschgeräusch, dass selbst durch die Zimmerwand, die Akari von den Dreien trennte, gut zu vernehmen war.  
Der Arzt schüttelte sich innerlich. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen was dort vor sich ging. Nein, ganz sicher nicht.  
Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich kurz und schneller als Akari gucken konnte, war Yogi unter der Bettdecke verschwunden. Der Blonde zog sich Decke und Kissen über den Kopf und wirkte im Allgemeinen, als würde er sich wünschen, vom Erdboden verschluckt zu werden. Akari blinzelte nur zugegeben überrascht, den menschenförmigen Hügel, unter der Decke an.  
Im Nachbarzimmer öffnete sich eine Tür und Hirato seufzte laut auf. »Habt ihr es bald mal? Das ganze Schiff kann euch hören, ihr seid schlimmer als 15 Yogis und ich schwöre, dass ist das letzte Mal dass ich mit euch...-«, kurzes Schweigen ertönte. »Himmel, ihr liegt da ja wirklich zu dritt in einem Bett.«  
Vor Akaris innerem Auge breitete Tsukitachi mit einem mörderischen Grinsen die Arme aus. »Wenn du einsam bist, so ganz alleine da drüben, mit niemandem zum Kuscheln, ohne Tsukumo, kannst du gern zu uns ins Bettchen krabbeln! Eine Person passt hier bestimmt noch...-«

»Nein!« kam es ausdrücklich und synchron von Jiki und Kiichi.  
Hirato schwieg für einen Moment. Der Arzt konnte nicht sagen, ob der Schwarzhaarige tatsächlich abwägte, in dieses Bett zu den übrigen Verrückten zu steigen, oder ob er sich einfach nur von dieser Dreistigkeit erschlagen fühlte. Bei Hirato konnte man nie genau wissen.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte man Schritte vernehmen, die irgendwie nach Fassungslosigkeit klangen. Dann eine Tür die wortlos aber sehr bestimmt zugeknallt wurde.  
»Bist du ganz sicher, Hirato?!« hörte man Tsukitachis Rufen.  
Ein weiteres, lautes Klatschen ertönte.

»Hey Kii-chan! Wofür war das diesmal?«  
»Das war nicht Kiichi.«  
Akari atmete tief durch und zählte im Geiste langsam bis Zehn. Er wägte ab, ob er es Yogi einfach gleichtun sollte, und sich mit einem Haufen von Kissen die Ohren zuhielt. Entgegen seiner Erwartung, war es absolut nicht das Schlimmste in dieser Nacht, mit dem Blonden Plagegeist ein Bett teilen zu müssen. Aber wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre, würde er gern ins Nachbarzimmer marschieren und sämtliche Bettpartner im Schlaf mit ihren Kissen ersticken. Wenn diese Drei überhaupt vorhatten zu schlafen...  
Akari seufzte völlig entkräftet. Sah so aus, als würden sie nicht dazu kommen zu schlafen.  
»Wenn du so freundlich wärst, mir zumindest ein Viertel der Decke zu überlassen, Yogi!«

Das Häufchen unter der Decke zuckte beim Klang von Akaris Stimme zusammen und gab schnell die Hälfte der Decke, und somit den Blick auf sich selbst frei.


	10. Talk

»Ein Schäfchen-Schlafanzug?!«

Akari bekämpfte mit aller Macht den Drang, irritiert die Stirn in Falten zu legen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Viel mehr, dürfte er sich gar keine Hoffnungen auf irgendeine ernsthafte oder sinnvolle Aktion, seitens des Blonden machen. Das war nur verschwendete Gutgläubigkeit. Und der Arzt wusste, dass er davon nicht gerade viel zu verschenken hatte.

Aber mal ehrlich; welcher erwachsene Mann zog denn einen pinken Schlafanzug mit fluffigen, kleinen Schäfchen drauf an? Dieser Kindskopf! Obwohl Akari zugeben musste, dass das ganze Teil an sich relativ „außergewöhnlich" geschnitten war, für einen Pyjama im Männerformat. Er bestand aus einer Hose, die vielleicht ein bisschen kürzer war, als ein paar Boxershorts und einem Hemd, dass die Hosen fast verschluckte und dessen Kragen ebenfalls ein wenig zu weit geschnitten war. Oh.

Akari hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um zu verstehen.

Er konnte beobachten wie Yogis Gesichtsfarbe sich drastisch veränderte. Zuerst tiefrot, bis es langsam immer mehr zu einem Lila wurde. Der Arzt vermutete, dass der Andere vor Schreck vergessen hatte zu atmen... Yogi schnaubte verzweifelt, bevor er schnell den Kopf einzog, und sich erneut unter der Decke verkroch. Ein Winseln war zu vernehmen.

Hatte Akari womöglich gestarrt?! Auch dafür würde er sich liebend gern ohrfeigen. Vor allem, konnte, oder wollte er immer noch nicht so ganz das große „Warum" dahinter verstehen.

Die Augenbraue des Arztes zuckte in einem gefährlichen Rhythmus, als er die Decke erneut, grob zurück zog und den Blonden anfuhr: »Ich habe doch gesagt, gib mir auch was von der Decke! Und komm unter dem Kissen hervor, dass sieht wirklich lächerlich aus!«

Für einen kurzen Moment, lauschte Akari auf das Zimmer nebenan.

Nichts.

Tsukitachi wusste offenbar, was gut für ihn war, und was nicht. Es hätte Akari eindeutig ein wenig zu sehr auf die Palme gebracht, wäre jetzt ein Kommentar, seitens des Captain des Ersten Schiffes gefolgt.

Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, es war merkwürdig still, dort drüben. Vielleicht hatten seine zwei Untergebenen ihn auch betäubt, damit er sie nicht ansprang wie ein läufiger Hund. Dies wäre zwar selbst für Tsukitachi ein wenig überzogen, aber man wusste ja nie. Akari tippte auf Jiki. Entweder sie hatten ihn betäubt, oder umgebracht. Dem Arzt war offen gesagt, beides recht.

Yogi zögerte einen Moment lang bevor er das Gesicht verzog, und wieder unter dem Berg aus Bettwäsche – der aus zwei Kissen bestand – hervorkroch. In seinem Gesicht, standen die Tränen, die womöglich bald folgen würden, förmlich geschrieben.

»Reiß dich zusammen...«, murrte Akari deswegen, nach einer Weile. Er wusste selbst, dass er oft sehr kaltherzig zu dem Blonden war. Aber das hatte immerhin diesen einen bestimmten Grund. Und wegen so einer Banalen Sache, wollte er ihn schließlich nicht zum Heulen bringen. »Ich habe mir das genauso wenig ausgesucht, wie du. Wir sind die Opfer eines gewissen, rothaarigen Geistesgestörten, der es sich zum Hobby gemacht zu haben scheint, anderen Leuten auf die Nerven zu gehen. Versuch einfach zu schlafen – morgen haben wir es hinter uns.« _Für's Erste._, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Yogi schluckte. Ihm wurde klar, das der Andere noch niemals so viel gesagt hatte, dass auch an ihn gerichtet war. Er sah Akari mit einer gewissen Hilflosigkeit im Blick an.

Ihm stockte der Atem, als der Arzt mit einem Mal nach vorn griff, und ihn beim Hinterkopf packte. »Was war daran so schwer zu verstehen? Ich sagte; versuch zu schlafen.« Und mit diesen Worten, versetzte er Yogis Kopf einen gezielten Stoß, und beförderte ihn mit einem gedämpften **Puff** in sein Kopfkissen.

Akari verzichtete darauf die Augen zu verdrehen, als Yogi ein erneutes Wimmern von sich gab, zog einen Teil der Decke auf seine Seite und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Er würde jetzt sicher nicht, auf irgendwelche Dummen Ideen kommen. Ganz sicher nicht.

Yogi lauschte in die Stille. Auf die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, des Mannes, der neben ihm lag. Er hob leicht den Kopf. Auch wenn dem Blonden selbst klar war, wie ungeschickt er sich manchmal anstellte, Akari-sensei konnte ihn nicht so leicht täuschen. Yogi wusste, dass er nicht schlief. So etwas hatte er, unter anderem auch, während seiner Ausbildung lernen dürfen.

Er fragte sich, ob er die Stille durchbrechen sollte. Die Fragen stellen sollte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten. Auf der Anderen Seite, wollte er die Ruhe nicht kaputt machen. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass der Arzt wieder ungemütlich werden könnte, wenn Yogi es jetzt drauf ankommen ließ.

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Manchmal musste man eben tun, was man tun musste.

»Akari-sensei, warum bist du heute so komisch?« flüsterte der Blonde, sanft.

Eine Pause folgte, die Yogi fast glauben machen ließ, dass der Andere wirklich bereits schlief. Dann ertönte ein verächtliches Schnauben.

Erst wollte der Blonde sich zurück ziehen, bevor er es sich anders überlegt. Er durfte nicht immer so leicht aufgeben, weil Akari-sensei ihm Angst machen _wollte_. Ihn mit aller Macht abschrecken wollte, so schien es. Und genau das machte Yogi neugierig. Warum legte der Arzt es so unbedingt darauf an, bestimmte themenbezogene Fragen so schnell wie möglich im Keim zu ersticken? Bisher hatte der Blondschopf immer vermutet, Akari tat das, was er mit ihm tat, aus reinem Sadismus heraus. Langsam aber sicher begann er, diese Theorie in Frage zu stellen.  
»Ich bin heute also seltsam?!« Ein scharfer Unterton in der Stimme des Anderen.

»Ja.« erwiderte Yogi. Seine Lippen waren trocken. Er nervös.

Akari drehte sich halb zu Yogi um. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine gewaltige Menge Groll wieder. Doch dieser Ausdruck wich einem leicht überraschten, als er die Entschlossenheit in den violetten Iriden auffing. Die Angst flackerte zwar immer wieder auf, aber man konnte sehen, wie die Entschlossenheit hart um ihren Platz an der Spitze kämpfte und alles zurück drängte, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

»Du irrst dich.« Damit hatte Akari eigentlich vor, das Thema vorerst abgearbeitet zu haben.

Es folgte auch tatsächlich eine kurzer, zögerlicher Moment der Stille. »Ich irre mich nicht.«

Entnervt schlug der Arzt die Augen auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Yogi beobachtete ihn so gelassen wie möglich. Der Mann mit dem pfirsichfarbenem Haar spielte mit dem Gedanken, Yogi wie so oft einzuschüchtern und sich dann schlafen zu legen, allerdings hatte er die Vermutung, dass es diesmal nicht ganz so gut funktionieren würde. Er würde ihm nur über seine eigene Leiche so viel erzählen, dass Yogi sich am Ende selbst zusammen reimen konnte, dass er ein Alter Ego hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was dann geschehen würde! Und zu allem Überfluss, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es den Blondem im absoluten Worst-Case-Scenario töten würde.

Also nein. Akari würde es ihm bestimmt nicht erzählen. Allerdings bräuchte er einen Anderen Grund, den er vorschieben könnte. Einen einigermaßen glaubhaften. Der Blonde war nicht zu blöd, auch wenn er manchmal so tat.

»Warum bist du... über mich... hergefallen?!« Yogis Gesicht nahm eine neue Spur Tiefrot an.

Akari hielt in seinen insgeheim fieberhaften Überlegungen inne. Das meinte Yogi? Nun, die Frage war besser, als die vorherige, aber trotzdem kein bisschen leichter zu beantworten. Wie sollte er das formulieren? „Ich wusste von diesen Gefühlen vorher selbst nichts, aber als du da so rumlagst, hat es mich gepackt"?! Unmöglich. Das wäre geradezu peinlich.

»Denk noch mal, ganz genau nach, _wie_ du da lagst. Dann reden wir weiter.«

Akari gab auf. Vielleicht hatte sein Verstand nun entgültig schlapp gemacht. Er hatte das Bedürfnis zu fluchen, zu schimpfen, bis er wieder dazu in der Lage war, sich zu beruhigen. Er hielt sich lieber zurück. Akari war selbst nicht ganz so bewusst, warum er ausgerechnet in diesem Moment den Mund nicht halten konnte. Oder wollte.

Wo war Tsukitachi eigentlich abgeblieben, wenn es ihm Recht war, dass dieses Gespräch über den Haufen geworfen wurde?! Der Arzt verdrehte kurz, unauffällig die rosanen Augen. Vermutlich lauschte er gerade und amüsierte sich prächtig.

Yogi zögerte. Sollte das jetzt heißen, dass Akari-sensei, ihn... auf irgendeine Art und Weise mochte? Der Blondschopf schluckte. „Auf irgendeine Art und Weise" war ein gutes Stichwort. Das was der Arzt empfand, waren möglicherweise alles Andere, als zärtliche Gefühle ihm gegenüber.

»Es war heiß!« kreischte Yogi halb empört, halb verzweifelt, und schaffte es tatsächlich, den Anderen aus seinen Gedankengängen hochschrecken zu lassen.

»Das glaub ich.« kam es gedämpft und in einem gelangweilten Tonfall, von der Anderen Seite der Wand. Diesmal war es allerdings Jikis Stimme.

»Jiki! Hörst du dir immer noch diesen Ehekrach ähnlichen Müll an, den die da drüben sich zusammen spinnen?« Kiichi.

Tsukitachi musste wirklich in irgendeiner Form, das Bewusstsein verloren haben...

Es folgten ungefähr zwei Minuten, gemurmelter Diskussionsfetzen, in denen Akari sich völlig entnervt die Schläfen massierte. Wenn er jetzt schnell einen Ausweg, aus dieser Situation fand, oder sich gegebenenfalls einen schaffte, würde er es vielleicht hinbekommen, nicht komplett in Raserei zu verfallen und tatsächlich nach drüben stampfen, um jemandem den Mund zu stopfen... Es war verdammt noch mal spät, und dieses Gespräch wäre gar nicht erst zu Stande gekommen, hätten diese Drei es nicht in diese Richtung gelenkt!

Es war ein Fehler, nur mit einem Schiff anzureisen. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Akari atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er Yogi mit einer flinken Bewegung am Handgelenk packte, und den Circus-Kämpfer, ohne Widerworte zu dulden, aus dem Zimmer zwang.

Der Blonde gab einen leisen Aufschrei von sich, gefolgt von einem verunsicherten »A-Akari-sensei?!«

Es kümmerte den Arzt nicht. Er setzte seinen Weg strikt weiter fort, bis sie vor der Tür standen, die sie zu einem kleinen Behandlungszimmer führte. Vermutlich befanden sie sich nun weit genug weg, um außer Hörweite zu sein. Der Arzt stieß stumm die Türen auf, und zog Yogi mit sich.

Bevor er den Anderen zu sich herum wirbelte und einen Wimpernschlag später, gegen die Wand pinnte.

Er vernahm einen völlig verunsicherten und verwirrten Laut, seitens Yogi. Irgendwie konnte Akari ihn verstehen. Er benahm sich vermutlich, für seine Verhältnisse, wirklich komisch. Zumindest von Yogis Standpunkt aus.

Er konnte spüren, wie der Blonde an seiner Brust, zitterte. Wahrscheinlich war es keine Gute Idee, den Anderen, in einem dermaßen kurz geschnittenen Schlafanzug, hinaus in einen nicht beheizten Raum zu zerren. Der Arzt hasste es, das zugeben zu müssen, aber er hatte ja nicht mal selbst eine Ahnung, warum er diesem plötzlichen Impuls gefolgt war.

Akari hatte einfach fliehen wollen. Mit Yogi zusammen. Und was viel wichtiger war, er wollte dem Blondschopf klar machen, dass eigentlich er derjenige war, der die ganze Sache ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Gut, im Grunde war es sein Alter Ego, aber da sie tief drinnen, ein und dieselbe Person waren, zog Akari da nirgendwo eine Grenze.

Er starrte Yogi prüfend an. Fast so, als hätte der Blonde gerade eine Untersuchung. Es gefiel Yogi nicht. Ein Schauer nach dem Anderen jagte über seinen Rücken, während er bereits wieder spürte, wie er sich selbst gewohnheitsgemäß, unter dem wachsamen Blick des Arztes klein zu machen drohte – sich wegduckte. Er musste aussehen, als würde er erwarten, dass Akari-sensei ihn im nächsten Moment in Brand steckte...

Und doch... war da dieses Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf, und sein wildrasendes Herz das sich erneut wieder zurück meldete. Und jetzt war er dem hilflos ausgeliefert... Da war niemand, der diesen Moment jetzt ruinieren konnte.

Yogi fiepte überrascht, als Akaris Lippen, plötzlich auf seinen lagen. Er hatte gar nicht mehr bemerkt, dass der Andere näher gekommen war. Und dank eines erneuten Aussetzers, reagierte er auch erst spät, als eine Zunge sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund stahl. Yogi blinzelte, bevor ihm die Augen genießerisch zufielen.

_Vermutlich doch nicht so schlecht, dass wir von diesem Zimmer weg sind..._

Zögerlich und schüchtern, schob er eine Hand unter das halb offen stehende Hemd, des Arztes, während dieser, sie beide langsam und vorsichtig in Richtung, der Liege navigierte.

Yogi entwich ein Seufzen, als sein Rücken Bekanntschaft mit dem Material, der Liege schloss. Er spürte bereits, wie eine erfahrene Hand hinunter glitt, bis...-«

»Akari-sensei?« kam es sowohl unsicher, als auch fast unbemerkbar schockiert, von irgendwo neben ihnen.

Sie beide hielten augenblicklich in der Bewegung inne.

Akari brauchte nicht lange, um Azanas Kopf auszumachen, der rechts von ihnen, unter einem Schlafsack hervorlugte und sie peinlich berührt anstarrte.

»Azana, was machst du hier?«

»Tsukitachi-san erzählte mir, dass wenig Betten zur Verfügung stehen, also habe ich mich hier einquartiert... Und ich habe bis eben geschlafen.«

Yogi ließ sich dumpf, auf die Liege fallen und vergrub das errötete Gesicht in den Händen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn ja vergessen, wenn er still liegen blieb, und Akari-sensei irgendwann von ihm herunter stieg... _Bitte, hohl mich doch jemand, aus dieser Hölle raus!_


	11. Scum, Prey or Enemies

Tsukumo stolperte hinter Kagiri und Kiharu her. Sie kannte diese Beiden Varuga. Zumindest wurde sie bereits einmal von ihnen übefallen und zur Rauchvilla verschleppt. In der Hinsicht war die Blonde nicht wählerisch, und verbuchte dies unter „kennen". Allerdings hätte sie niemals vermutet, dass sie die Explosion in eben dieser Villa überlebt hatten. Nun gut, Varuga hatten schon immer andere Befindlichkeiten und Fertigkeiten, als Menschen sie hatten, besessen.

Die Beiden Monster, die sie geknebelt hatten und vor ihr her liefen, schienen aufgeregt. Zumindest der Blauhaarige von ihnen. Er hoppste in der Gegend herum und drehte fortwährend Pirouetten. Wobei die Pirouetten weniger elegant aussahen, und ihn wie ein aufgedrehtes Äffchen wirken ließen. Der Andere der beiden, Kagiri, wie Tsukumo vermutete, tippte auf seinem Gameboy herum und schien in sein Spiel versunken. Das Spielgerät gab schnelle und und sich wiederholende Piep-Geräusche von sich, während der Rothaarige ruhig einen Fuß vor den Anderen setzte. Tsukumo hatte trotzdem das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er derjenige war, der sie im Auge behielt und nicht zögern würde, sie zu Fall zu bringen, sollte sie sich widersetzen.

Und im Moment hatte sie keine Chance. Sie war nicht schwer verletzt, aber in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit stark eingeschränkt. Würde sie jetzt hinfallen, bräuchte einer der Beiden nur noch einen Fuß leicht auf ihr absetzen und sie konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Ihre Hände waren geknebelt und ihre Kräfte funktionierten im Moment nicht. Noch dazu war es finsterste Nacht und stockduster. Mal abgesehen davon, würden diese Varuga vermutlich schlimmeres tun, als sie festzuhalten, sollte sie etwas Falsches tun.

Kiharu hielt für einen Moment in seinen wilden Sprüngen inne und tanzte um seinen Partner umher. »Ich hab keinen Zweifel mehr! Die Mädchen von Circus müssen _alle_ so niedlich sein!« Er gab ein Lachen von sich, dass mehr nach einem Gemisch aus Röcheln und Kreischen klang.

Kagiri zuckte nicht mal mit den Schultern, gab auch sonst keine Antwort. Das Gepiepse hielt an. Tsukumo vermutete, dass er so eine Situation schon oft genug erlebt hatte, und an das Verhalten seines Freundes – mehr oder weniger – gewöhnt war.

»Du da hinten, beweg dich! Unser Boss macht uns kalt, wenn wir zu spät kommen.«

Tsukumo wägte ab, wie viel Sinn es machen würde nach dem Ort, an dem sie ankommen wollten, oder nach ihrem Boss zu fragen. Sie entschied sich dagegen.

Normalerweise war sie mehr als qualifiziert dazu, sich aus diesen Fesseln zu befreien. Aber diese beiden waren nicht ungefährlich. Sie hatten dieses Gerät. Außerdem war es keine Stunde her, seit sie Yogi bewusstlos geschlagen hatten. Was Tsukumo zusätzlich in Sorge versetzte. Der Andere schien... nicht ganz bei sich. Außerdem war ihr aufgefallen, dass sein Pflaster gefehlt hatte. Und das bedeutete Gefahr. Zumindest wenn sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag.

»Bist du schwerhörig? Ich sagte, schneller.« meinte der Rothaarige Varuga und machte eine kurze Handbewegung. Ein Wunder, dass er eine Hand von seinem Gameboy entfernen konnte.

Mit einem Ruck, wurde die Blonde nach vorn gezwungen. Sie nahm es schweigsam hin. Sie hatte zur Zeit keine Andere Wahl. Außerdem würde sie einfach auf den richtigen Moment warten. So wie in der Rauchvilla. Diese Varuga waren nicht besonders lernfähig und wenn dieser Trick schon einmal geklappt hatte, würde es wieder gut laufen. Karoku war nicht dort. Zumindest glaubte Tsukumo das. Keiner dieser zwei würde auf die Idee kommen, sie mit einer versteckten Nadel ins Koma zu versetzen.

»Vielleicht etwas still.« kicherte Kiharu und rannte voraus.

»Wohin bringt ihr mich?« Es war das erste Mal, dass Tsukumo die Stimme erhoben hatte.

Es schien Kagiri zu verwundern. Mit einem scheinbar gelangweilten Blick drehte er sich zu ihr um. Seine Brille, machte es der Blonden jedoch unmöglich, seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten. »Wirst du gleich sehen, schätze ich.«

Der Blauhaarige der Beiden stürmte weiter vorwärts, mitten durch das dichte Gebüsch vor ihnen. Tsukumo war aufgefallen, dass sie wohl in einen Wald hinein gelaufen sein mussten. Je weiter sie gekommen waren, desto dichter wurde das Grün, dass sich mit der Zeit aber auch nicht mehr besonders von der Nachtschwärze abhob, die um sie herum herrschte. Deswegen war es ja so schwer gewesen, nicht zu stolpern. Es gab keine Lichtquellen, bis auf den Gameboy des einen Varuga.

Der Rothaarige ließ die Spielerei zum ersten Mal, seit sie losgelaufen waren in einer seiner Taschen verschwinden. Entweder der Akku war endlich leer, oder sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Tsukumo tippte auf letzteres. Kagiri griff nach vorn und zog die Ranken grob und unachtsam zur Seite.

Die großen, blauen Augen der Blonden, weiteten sich geringfügig. Trotzdem konnte man den überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, deutlich genug erkennen.

_Ein Palast? Die Varuga befinden sich wirklich auf diesem Land und haben sich in einer Art verlassenem Palast einquartiert?_

* * *

Garekis Atem wurde ein wenig hastiger, als er sich bemühte, so leise wie möglich, den Berg hinunter zu rennen, einen versteckten Weg in die rauchende Zone zu finden, und gleichzeitig darauf aufzupassen, dass Nai nicht verloren ging. Er hätte diesem Tier am liebsten befohlen dort oben auf ihn zu warten. Aber so wie er den Weißhaarigen kannte, würde dieser sich vollkommen quer stellen und darauf bestehen ihn zu begleiten. Um diese Zeitverschwendung zu umgehen, hatte Gareki den Kleineren also gleich mitgenommen.

Die Nacht hing tiefschwarz über der Erde. Und sonderbarerweise, konnte der Schwarzhaarige seinen eigenen Atem sehen, ohne dass es kalt war. In Gegenteil. Das riesige Feuer, dass diesen unangenehm stechenden, pechschwarzen Rauch verursachten musste, sorgte für eine unglaublich unangenehme Wärme.

Zu allem Überfluss, hatten die beiden natürlich keinerlei Ahnung, wo sie sich befanden und wie sie zurück zum Schiff kamen. Kiichi vom ersten Schiff, hatte zwar, während ihrem Aufenthalt dort, deutlich gemacht, was sie vom zweiten Schiff hielt, aber Gareki hätte niemals erwartet, dass dieses Gottverdammte Vierauge tatsächlich so inkompetent sein konnte.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und ging hinter einem morschen Stück Holz in Deckung, dem er keine genaue Bedeutung zuordnen konnte. Der Rauch hatte sich verdichtet, je weiter er nach unten vorgedrungen war und nahm ihm nun fast vollständig die Sicht. Hin und wieder flackerten Lichtstrahlen durch den schwarzen Nebel hindurch und Gareki konnte jemanden in einer fremden Sprache fluchen hören. Zumindest hörte es sich sehr nach einem Schimpfen an.

_Gut, okay. Vielleicht trägt die Brillenschlange nicht die ganze Schuld. Hätte wohl niemand von uns geahnt, dass hier... so etwas abläuft._

Gareki spürte Nai hinter sich, der leise in seiner Nähe hockte und sich schwach an seinem Ärmel festzuklammern schien. »Gareki... Diese Menschen gefallen mir nicht. Sie sind böse.«

Und damit hatte der Weißhaarige es ziemlich auf den Punkt gebracht. Gareki hätte es zwar nicht so kindlich formuliert wie der Andere, aber im Großen und Ganzen, hatte er es auf den Punkt gebracht. Die Blicke die er ab und zu auf die Fremden erhaschen konnte, reichten aus, um festzustellen, dass diese Schränke wohl kaum auf eine Tee-Party aus waren. Ihr Verhalten sprach auch nicht gerade dafür. Es schien so, als würden sie irgendwas ausräumen... Waren das tatsächlich Häuser oder Hütten, die hier standen? Hockte er grade hinter der Veranda einer Hütte, von der sonst nichts übrig geblieben war?

»Ti si govno*!« ertönte es wie aus dem Nichts, und in einem ziemlich aggressiven Tonfall hinter ihnen.

Gareki fuhr herum und erkannte einen riesigen, stämmigen, bärtigen Mann mit braunen Haaren, der mit einem wütenden Blick auf sie herab schaute. Er trug zerrissene und nass geschwitzte Kleidung. In seiner rechten Hand, eine Art selbst gebautes Beil.

Gareki stockte der Atem, bevor er versuchte den Weißhaarigen zu packen. »Nai, lauf!« brüllte er.

Doch der Schrank auf zwei Beinen war schneller. Er platzierte eine von seinen Pranken, grob auf Nais Schulter, riss den Jungen herum und stieß ihn mit einer barbarischen Bewegung nach hinten, bevor er Gareki einen Stoß in die Andere Richtung versetzte. Der Schwarzhaarige stolperte und fiel rückwärts auf den Hosenboden. Er schnaufte. Warum hatte die verdammte Brillenschlange ihm auch seine Pistolen nicht zurück gegeben? So wie er das sah, waren sie ziemlich verloren und konnten sich obendrein auch nicht wehren!

Ehe er den Mund aufmachen konnte, wurde Nai gepackt (der verzweifelt nach ihm schrie), und in die Schwärze gezogen.

Gareki sprang auf, unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte. Es war denkbar unklug, auf diesen grobschlächtigen Prügelknaben zu zu rennen, aber er konnte Nai eben so wenig mit diesen Riesen allein lassen. Der Kleine war noch hilfsbedürftiger als er, in dieser Situation.

Ein lauter Schuss durchschnitt dass Gebrüll und Gemurmel in der unbekannten Sprache und der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte. Also hatten die Schläger auch noch richtige Waffengewalt parat?! Das würde nicht gut ausgehen, wenn er sich falsch entschied.

Und der Schläger von eben kam auf ihn zu. Fast wirkte es, als bewirkten seine Schritte ein leichtes Erdbeben... »Šta misli lik tko je?!*«

Und der Schwarzhaarige rannte los. Er hatte Glück. Der Nebel gab ihm Deckung genug, um dem Schläger zu entkommen und sich unauffällig zwischen den morschen Häuserruinen hindurch zu quälen. Er unterdrückte laute Atemzüge und sprang zwischen zwei Bretter die im Boden verankert waren. Vermutlich hatten diese Dinger mal Wände darstellen sollen.

Gareki rang nach Luft. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Er musste unbedingt zu Nai, bevor der auseinander genommen wurde, so unfreundlich und grob (und ungewaschen), wie die meisten von ihnen aussahen. Normalerweise hatte er eine sehr gute Orientierung, aber da ihm die Sicht fehlte, und er sich kaum daran erinnern konnte, wo er lang gerannt war, konnte der Schwarzhaarige das getrost vergessen...

Der Strahl einer Taschenlampe drang durch den Schwarzen Nebel. Augenblicklich hielt Gareki die Luft an und duckte sich, hinter dem Holz. Er sah einen weitaus dünneren, aber vermutlich nicht weniger starken, ebenfalls behaarten, schwarzhaarigen Mann, mit einem misstrauischen und wachsamen Blick... genau an ihm vorbei gehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete ein bisschen erleichterter aus, als vorher und versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen. Nai. Wie kam er zu Nai? Langsam richtete er sich auf, indem er sich an der Wand abstüzte, die sich irgendwie weich und nass anfühlte...

Ein Klacken, dass verdächtig nach dem Geräusch klang, dass ertönte, wenn man seine Waffe entsicherte, in seinem Rücken. »Izlazi odatle!*«

Gareki musste sich noch nicht mal umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass der Lauf der Pistole direkt auf ihn gerichtet war. Adrenalin pochte durch seinen gesamten Körper. Er nahm den stechenden Geruch in der Umgebung stärker wahr... Warum war er eigentlich nicht vorher auf die Idee gekommen, dass hier irgendwelche chemischen Experimente betrieben wurden? Vermutlich weil es draußen, in der Natur, relativ ungewöhnlich war... Der Schwarzhaarige hob langsam die Hände, drehte sich um und trat aus seinem Versteck. Er bemühte sich, sein Pokerface zu wahren.

Der Serbe – der Sprache nach zu urteilen – sah ihn abschätzig an. Der Blick, der an ihm hoch und runter fuhr, gefiel Gareki absolut nicht. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass solche Typen möglicherweise schon länger keine Frau mehr gesehen hatten... Schließlich hob der Fremde die Hand, und verpasste Gareki mit seiner Pistole eine schallende Ohrfeige, die ausreichte, um den Jungen erneut zu Fall zu bringen.

Gareki unterdrückte das Schmerzvolle Stöhnen und spuckte das bisschen Blut, dass sich in seinem Mund angesammelt hatte, verächtlich auf den Boden. Das schien dem Serben nicht zu gefallen.

Er stürzte sich auf Gareki und verpasste ihm einen gekonnten Fausthieb ins Gesicht, bevor er sich anscheinend wieder an seine Pistole erinnerte und sie auf den Schwarzhaarigen richtete. Dieser reagierte blitzschnell. Er verpasste ihm einen schnellen, kraftvollen Tritt in sein Mitte und packte den Lauf der Pistole, während er sich sicherheitshalber ein wenig zur Seite duckte. Das Adrenalin, dass noch immer in seinen Ohren rauschte und seinen ganzen Körper unter Kontrolle hatte, ermöglichte es ihm, all seine noch verfügbare Kraft auf die Waffe zu richten und sie langsam aber sicher, kopfüber in Richtung des Serben zu drehen. Er drückte ab.

Ein Schuss fiel. Der leblose Körper machte Anstalten, auf ihn zu fallen, doch Gareki hielt ihn mithilfe seines Ellenbogens auf und drückte die Leiche in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Gareki rappelte sich auf. Die Luft verließ seine Lungen und auch die Anspannung verflüchtigte sich allmählich. Starr blickte er auf den Körper hinab. Die Kugel hatte den Serben ein wenig oberhalb der Nase und fast zwischen seinen Augen erwischt. Gareki beschloss, zwei weitere Kugeln zu verwenden, und dem Mann auf gewaltsame Weise, die Augen zu schließen. Diesmal war das Getöse seiner Umgebung zu laut, um die Schüsse wahrzunehmen. Sie verhallten in der Nacht.

Der Schwarzhaarige überprüfte das verbliebene Magazin. Genug Munition, um ihn optimistisch denken zu lassen. Er ließ die Pistole in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.

Er blickte in den schwarzen, dichten Rauch, der so in der Nase stach. Vermutlich nicht gerade gesund.

Der Schwarzhaarige fasste einen Entschluss. Er hatte selbst nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er von Circus verweichlicht wurde, aber anscheinend war es eine Tatsache. Er musste dieses nutzlose Viech finden, und ihn befreien, wenn nötig – wahrscheinlich war es nötig – mit Gewalt. Und dann mussten sie einen Weg zurück zu diesem Idioten mit der Brille finden. Er würde das schaffen. Er musste einfach wieder umdenken. Wie damals, als er weder Nai, noch Circus gekannt hatte.

_Opfer, Gegner oder Abschaum. Los geht's..._

* * *

_**Falls unter euch Lesern jm ist, der serbisch spricht, tut es mir jetzt schon leid, sollte ich irgendwelche Fehler gemacht haben xD Aber ich spreche kein Serbisch und das Internet ist doch was feines :3**_

_***Ti si govno = Du Stück Scheiße**_  
_***Šta misli lik tko je = Für wen hällt sich dieser Sack**_  
_***Izlazi odatle = Raus da, verdammt**_


	12. Meeting Non-Z

»So!«, Tsukitachi ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Tisch vor sich. Jiki und Kiichi nahmen jeweils rechts und links neben ihm platz. »Tsukumo also, ja?«

Hirato saß ihm mit einem rätselhaften Blick gegenüber. Yogi in seiner Nähe. Akari-chan und Azana, konnte Tsukitachi jedoch noch nicht entdecken. Es hätte ihn gewundert. Azana war ein Assistent und Akari hatte schon öfters klar gemacht, was er alles lieber tun würde, als sich um Hirato zu kümmern, solange dieser nicht im Sterben lag.

Als der Rothaarige seinen Fehler bemerkte, grinste er kurz entschuldigend, und versuchte diesen auszubessern. »Entschuldige, ich vergaß Nai-chan und Gareki-kun.«

»Richtig, wir sind alle hier, um uns eine Taktik zu überlegen, wie wir alle drei wieder finden. Unsere Kräfte dürften noch für eine Zeit verfügbar sein...-«

»Das klingt, als hätten Sie einen Plan, Captain Hirato-dono!« grinste Tsukitachi und fasste sich in einer halben Verbeugung an die nicht-existente Hutkrempe.

»Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?« fragte Kiichi unverblümt.

Hirato hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Er hatte bereits mit einer Anschuldigung in irgendeiner Form gerechnet.

»Kii-chan...« zischte Tsukitachi und stupste der Blauhaarigen ein paar Mal mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Diese fuhr unbeirrt und mit einem gelangweilten Blick fort. »Mir will nur einfach nicht aufgehen, wie ein Captain der Circus-Schiffe seine halbe Crew verlieren kann. Ich habe zwar schon immer gewusst, wie schlimm es um die Fähigkeiten des zweiten Schiffes steht, aber das geht doch wirklich zu weit. Du hast drei...-«

Noch bevor die junge Frau ihre Ausführungen beenden konnte, wurde sie gepackt, herumgerissen und an Tsukitachis Brust gedrückt, womit sie daran gehindert wurde, auch nur noch ein einziges Wort über die Lippen zu bringen, wenn sie noch Luft bekommen wollte.

»Tsuki-chan, loslassen!« Kiichi versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu befreien, musste sich aber letztenendes gedemütigt eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Offenbar hatte Tsukitachi seinen Titel nicht nachgeworfen bekommen, auch wenn er seinen Job ihrer Meinung nach viel zu halbherzig tat.

Der Rothaarige klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter. »Na, na. Nicht aufregen. Schlecht für den Blutdruck.«

Jiki beugte sich nach vorn und wägte ab, ob es nötig war, seine Kollegin vor dem Erstickungstod zu bewahren. Auch wenn er es nicht glaubte. »Sie hat aber eigentlich Recht, Tsukitachi.«

Nach einer schnellen Armbewegung befand sich Jiki in der gleichen Situation wie Kiichi.

Tsukitachi bemühte sich das optimistische Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten. »Verzeih ihnen, ich weiß auch nicht was jetzt los ist. Gestern Abend haben sie sich weniger stark gewehrt.«

»Ähm, verzeihung...« Es war das Erste Mal, dass Yogi das Wort erhoben hatte, und es war ihm angesichts der derzeitigen Situation sichtlich peinlich, sich in dieses Gespräch einzumischen.

»Ach, kommt schon! Ich hab nur zwei Arme und kann nicht über den Tisch greifen...«

»Ich glaube darum ging es Yogi nicht, Tsukitachi.« warf Hirato trocken ein, und schwenkte den Inhalt seiner Teetasse sanft hin und her. Die Erkenntnis, dass diese Konversation soeben in den nicht mehr zu rettenden Bereich abgerutscht war, stand dem Schwarzhaarigen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Tsukitachi lächelte nervös. »Du hattest einen Plan?!«


	13. Suspicion

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Tsukitachi quicklebendig war, anstatt tot oder bewusstlos in dem Zimmer zu liegen, dass sich das Erste Schiff teilte, schloss Akari, dass seine Angestellten entweder in gewissen Gebieten sehr leicht umzustimmen waren oder (was wahrscheinlich war), einfach nur ein wenig begriffsstutzig. Auch wenn das Erste Schiff seiner Meinung nach, immer noch kompetenter war, als das zweite.

Er war nicht wirklich sauer auf Azana, angesichts ihrer Unterbrechung in der vorherigen Nacht, jedoch konnte der Arzt sich, trotz ständigem, hartnäckigem Leugnen selbst nicht helfen; Zumindest ein kleiner Teil, irgendwo in den tiefen seines Selbst versteckt, wünschte sich, dass am Vortag zumindest _irgendwas_ passiert wäre. Yogi schien seitdem in sich gekehrter und zurückhaltender, als dass er es in der Gegenwart des Arztes nicht ohnehin schon immer gewesen war.

Der Blondschopf lief mit – soweit es ihm eben möglich war – erhobenen Kopfes vorraus und wurde dabei von Akari-sensei und Azana verfolgt. Dabei spürte er diesen bohrenden Blick des Arztes permanent in seinem Rücken, was ihm erstens, immer wieder einen unangenehmen, eiskalten Schauer über den Rückten jagte, und es ihm zweitens, deutlich erschwerte geradeaus zu laufen, ohne dabei über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

Yogi hatte außerdem dieses merkwürdige Gefühl... Er hatte Azana noch nie misstraut, aber irgendwas an dem Grauhaarigen machte ihn, besonders in der letzten Zeit, unglaublich nervös. Hirato-san hatte mal gesagt, dass Yogis exzellente Menschenkenntnis und sein Instinkt, einer der Hauptgründe war, wieso er ihn zu Circus geholt hatte. Und der Blonde glaubte wirklich an diese Worte. Er hatte bereits mehrfach miterlebt, dass zumindest etwas Wahrheit dran sein musste. Dennoch machte es ihn stutzig, dass er so urplötzlich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei Azana hatte. Wenn er wirklich etwas von Bösartiger Natur im Schilde führte, tat er es dann erst seit kurzem, oder war Yogi einfach nur die ganze Zeit über zu naiv gewesen, um es zu bemerken? Und noch viel wichtiger... Akari-sensei und Azana standen sich relativ nah. Wenn Azanas Loyalität irgendwann in Frage gestellt werden sollte (ob von Yogi selbst, oder jemand völlig Anderem), würde Akari es dann zulassen?

Eine Wurzel, die aus dem Boden ragte und Yogi fast wieder dazu brachte, den Boden von einer ganz neuen Seite kennen zu lernen, riss den Blonden vorerst wieder aus seinem Gedankengang heraus. Insgeheim war Yogi froh darüber. Er zog es dann doch vor, dieses Thema ein wenig hinaus zu schieben... Nur etwas war seltsam. Er war zwar nicht besonders aufmerksam gewesen, aber dieses Ding, hätte er allemal gesehen! Merkwürdig...

»Was ist los mit dir? Du stolperst zum wiederholten Mal über deine eigenen Beine!« fuhr Akari ihn an. Also wirklich. Dem Blonden war wohl tatsächlich nicht mehr zu helfen.

»E-Entschuldigung!« stotterte besagter Blondschopf und zog kurz die Stirn in Falten.

Dieses Schlechte Gefühl in seiner Magengrube wurde immer stärker. Etwas stimmte nicht. Ein normaler Mensch, hätte es jetzt vielleicht als Blödsinn abgetan, dass ein dummes Geäst, das aus dem Boden ragte, ihn so nachdenklich stimmte, aber Yogi hatte vor etwas längerer Zeit mal gelernt, dass ein Circus-Kämpfer auf das kleinste Detail achten sollte. Er war darin geschult worden. Und irgendetwas lief hier ganz eindeutig schief. Die Frage war nur, ob er es gegenüber Akari – und vor allem Azana – durchblicken lassen sollte.

Yogi zwang sich selbst wieder auf die Beine, schickte einen tief entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung seiner Begleiter und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Mit Azana stimmte etwas nicht! Und wenn er ihn wissen ließ, dass er Lunte gerochen hatte, könnte die ganze Sache übel enden. Außerdem wollte der Blonde Akaris Wutanfall umgehen, der sicher auf der Stelle folgen würde, wenn er Azana bezichtigte, irgendetwas verbrochen zu haben... Vermutlich sollte jeder, der es mit dem Arzt zu tun hatte, es Hirato überlassen, mit dem wütenden Akari zu streiten. Der Brillenträger schien mit schwierigen Leuten viel besser umgehen zu können...

Doch offenbar war Yogi nicht halb so diskret, wie er geglaubt hatte. »Azana, bitte geh kurz vor. Ich habe Etwas mit Yogi zu bereden.« Erhob der Arzt seine Stimme und bemühte sich um einen schneidenden Tonfall, der keine Wiederworte duldete.

Azana sah seine beiden Vorgesetzten mit gespielt verwundertem Blick an, bevor er kurz nickte, seine Tasche schulterte und ein paar Schritte voraus ging. Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten. Der Grauhaarige wusste das. Einer der beiden hatte Etwas im Sinn, von dem er nichts wissen durfte. Das war nicht gut. Azana tippte auf Yogi. Das war schon besser. Wenn es Yogi war, würde der Blonde entweder seiner Naivität nach geben, oder aus Angst vor Akari nichts sagen. Sollte es Akari sein, war es sogar noch besser. Selbst wenn der Arzt etwas vermutete, er würde aus Loyalität ihm gegenüber kein schlechtes Wort fallen lassen, ehe er nicht einen eindeutigen Beweise hatte.

Trotzdem sollte Azana dieses Problem irgendwie beseitigen. Sicher war sicher...

Yogi unterdessen, sandte sicherheitshalber einen erneuten entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung Akari. Er frage sich was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte, während Azana langsam aber sicher hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand.

Der Arzt verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah streng auf ihn herab. Der Blondschopf wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. »Was ist los mit dir?«

»Äh... mit mir?! Nichts! Garnichts.« Nicht gut. Yogi musste sich schnellstens irgendetwas einfallen lassen, was den Arzt zufrieden stellte. Es wäre sehr unklug ihm seine Vermutung jetzt zu beichten. Selbst wenn Azana gerade nicht in Hörweite war. Yogi war sich sicher, Akari würde seiner Empörung so stark Luft machen, dass der Grauhaarige es im Endeffekt doch mitbekommen würde...

»Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Ich frage kein zweites Mal, Yogi.« bemerkte Akari scharf.

Und plötzlich machte es klick. Yogi hob unsicher den Blick. »O-o-okay! E-es geht... Es ist wegen gestern! Ich... weiß nicht wie ich das ausdrücken soll.« nuschelte der Circus-Kämpfer mit den Blonden Locken. Er fühlte sich schlecht, wenn er log. Aber es ging nicht anders. Wenigstens hatte er sich etwas Zeit verschafft. Das Einzige was ihm Angst machte, war die Frage, was passieren würde, wenn Akari-sensei spitz bekam, dass er belogen worden war.

Akari sah seinen Gegenüber, der bereits schon wieder den Kopf hängen ließ skeptisch an, bevor er beschloss, diese Antwort zu akzeptieren. Hatte er es doch gewusst. Der Blonde wusste nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Und wenn Akari ehrlich war, wusste er es ebenso wenig. In den letzten Jahren war er einer Beziehung nie wirklich hinterhergejagt. Es hattte immer etwas zu tun gegeben. Es kam noch erschwerend hinzu, dass er für die Regierung arbeitete und kaum für die Außenwelt existierte. Wen sollte er schon kennen lernen? Es gab nur diese Chaoten von Circus. Und früher war Yogi... jung gewesen. Der Blonde war elf Jahre alt gewesen, als Akari ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Wer konnte denn schon ahnen, dass sich irgendwas zwischen ihm und dem völlig verstörten und verängstigtem Kind von früher entwickeln würde, wenn es mal erwachsen war?

Der Arzt bemühte sich, Haltung zu wahren. »Sei nicht albern und ertrag es wie ein Mann! Es ist nun mal passiert.«

Yogi konnte gerade so verhindern, den Arzt mit dem Pfirsich-Haar vollkommen verwirrt anzusehen und zwang seinen Blick überall hin, nur nicht in seine Augen. Er musste dieser Lüge jetzt dringend entkommen. Vielleicht irgendeinen Grund erfinden, der Akari-sensei dazu bringen würde ihn in Ruhe zu lassen... Nein. Er hatte sich das nun mal selbst eingebrockt. Zwar war es nicht unbedingt seine Schuld, aber er musste jetzt mit den Konsequenzen umgehen. Er würde dem Arzt jetzt Frage und Antwort stehen müssen. Yogi konnte nur hoffen, dass es bald vorbei sein würde und nahm sich vor, das Problem vom Vorabend noch mal ernsthaft zur Sprache zu bringen, wenn seine Vorbehalte gegenüber Azana geräumt waren...

Wenn dieser Mensch eine Gefahr für Circus war, musste Yogi beschützen. Und das brachte nun mal einige Ausflüchte mit sich, wenn man gewisse Personen schützen wollte.

»Entschuldigung!«

»Entschuldige dich nicht andauernt!« fuhr ihn der Arzt an.

Ein Gedanke durchzuckte Yogi. Er hatte eine Idee, wie er vielleicht in Erfahrung brachte, was Azana im Schilde führte. Er und Akari standen sich nahe, oder? »Akari-sensei.« Der Blonde zwang seinen Blick gen Boden und ballte die Hände leicht zu Fäusten. Er wollte das im Grunde nicht fragen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich in etwas einzumischen, dass ihn gar nichts anging.

Akari wurde hellhörig. Das waren neue Töne.

»Azana und du, ihr steht auch nahe, nicht wahr?«

Der Arzt seufzte in Gedanken auf. Das beschäftigte den Blonden also? War dieser Idiot wegen Azana verunsichert oder vielleicht sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig? Der Gedanke bereitete Akari Kopfschmerzen. Wie sollte er diese Frage denn bloß beantworten? Azana war wichtig für ihn. Aber der Grauhaarige war eher wie ein Kind, dass er zu sich genommen hatte. Mit Azana teilte er eine komplett Andere Beziehung, als mit Yogi.

»Ja tun wir. Worauf willst du hinaus?«

Yogi schluckte. »Also ist er dir auch wichtig.«

»Ist er.«, der Ältere wurde allmählich ungeduldig. »Spuck's endlich aus, Yogi. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.«

»Gut. Also... wärst du doch sicher... traurig, wenn Azana...-« ._..etwas zustoßen würde._ Es war immer noch nicht die Wahrheit, aber besser als Azana als einen Schuldigen darzustellen, wenn noch immer die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er tatsächlich noch die Unschuld in Person war. Auch wenn Yogi ehrlich gesagt, leider nicht mehr daran glaubt.

Noch bevor der Blonde den Satz zuende bringen konnte, tönte ein lauter Schrei zu ihnen hinüber und verhallte im großen, dichten Wald.

Akaris pfirsichfarbene Iriden weiteten sich. Er kannte diese Stimme. Azana. Ein Blick in Yogis violett schimmernde Augen offenbarte ihm, dass dieser die Stimme ebenfalls erkannt hatte und nun mit einem geschockten Blick in Gedanken einen Plan ausbrütete, wie sie am besten schnellstmöglich zu dem Grauhaarigen gelangen würden.

»Worauf wartest du noch?« zischte Akari wütend.

Yogi musterte den strengen Arzt zweifelnd, bevor er sich dagegen entschied, auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen, sich ein Herz fasste, den Arzt packte und losflog. Zwei Dinge machten ihm dabei Sorgen. Erstens, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie eine Bruchlandung vollführten. Zwar war Fliegen die wohl schnellste Methode, aber in diesem Gebiet eher unsicher... Die zweite Sache war, dass Akari keine der von ihm gestellten Fragen verneint hatte. Natürlich hatte der Blonde etwas Ähnliches bereits kommen sehen – er hatte es schließlich bereits gewusst. Trotzdem konnte er den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte einfach nicht unterdrücken. Wenn Akari Azana so sehr mochte, warum nötigte er dann Yogi zu... etwas wie letzter Nacht?

Der Circus-Kämpfer drängte den traurigen Gedanken mit aller Macht zurück. Das zählte jetzt nicht! Natürlich war er auf irgendeiner Weise eifersüchtig auf Azana, aber das rechtfertigte nicht, zuzulassen dass er verletzt wurde. Vielleicht bezog sich sein schlechtes Gefühl dem Grauhaarigen gegenüber tatsächlich nur auf seine Beziehung zu dem Arzt?

Yogi setzte zur Landung an und ließ zuerst den Anderen auf dem Boden aufkommen, bevor er selbst den ersten Fuß auf die Erde setzte und sich hektisch umsah. Mit einem Mal war es so ruhig... Das war nicht gut.

»Wo steckt er?« murmelte der Blonde und machte einige Schritte nach vorn.

Die Tatsache, dass Azana auch kein Wort mehr sagte war ebenfalls eher schlecht. Entweder, ihm war etwas zugestoßen oder es war eine Falle. Was Yogi inzwischen als weniger wahrscheinlich ansah.

»Da vorn.« wies Akari an und zeigte in Richtung eines Dings, dass aussah wie ein weiterer Durchgang, in eine Höle. Nur war dieser Durchgang zugeschüttet.

Es machte Yogi nervös. In diesem Gebiet schienen eindeutig zu viele Untergrunddurchgänge zu existieren. Außerdem machtenn die Gesteinsbrocken, die den Eingang versperrten den Blonden stutzig. Hatten sie überhaupt etwas gehört, dass herunterfallendem Gestein ähnelte? Yogi war sich fast sicher, dass sie dies nicht gehört hatten.

»Leg ihn frei.«

Das ungute Gefühl war wieder da. Und es drohte ihn innerlich zu zerdrücken... Dennoch. Yogi würde diesen Durchgang für Akari freilegen. Und wenn etwas da drin war, dass nicht dort drin sein sollte, würde er den Arzt eben beschützen müssen. Wenn sie Azana dort fanden und ihn lebend bergen könnten, wäre es das wert gewesen.

Der Blonde kniete sich vor die Erdöffnung und drückte beherzt drauf. Es war misstrauenserweckend, dass das Geräusch von sich lösendem und den Gang herunter rollendem Gestein so schnell ertönte. Der junge Mann mit den violetten Augen sah vorsichtig hinunter. Der Gang an sich war mit einer Treppe versehen, die von Menschenhand erschaffen worden sein musste und war düster gehalten. Jedoch schien etwas am unteren Ende merkwürdig zu schimmern. Es hatte vermutlich keinen natürlichen Ursprung. Yogi bezweifelte, nach allem was sie hier gesehen und erahnt hatten, dass dort unten eine neue Art von Gestein war, dass im Dunkeln leuchtete...

Er setzte langsam einen Schritt vor den Anderen und versicherte sich, dass Akari-sensei dicht hinter ihm war. Yogi bezweifelte, dass der Arzt stolpern und fallen würde. Der Mann schien weitesgehend perfekt zu sein...

Am unteren Ende angekommen weiteten sich die Iriden des Blonden ungläubig und er konnte gerade noch so verhindern, entsetzt nach Luft zu schnappen. Dieser Höhlendurchgang, war gar keiner. Es war das Quartier eines Varugas. Besagter Varuga bestand im Grunde aus einer großen, fetten, schwarzen Schleimschicht. Auf seinem Rücken befanden sich eiszapfenförmige Stacheln. Es schien gleichmäßig zu atmen, als würde das Monster schlafen. Die Lichtquelle war ebenfalls schnell ausfindig gemacht. Es war kein Gestein, dass im Dunkeln leuchtete. Es waren allerlei glühende Chemikalien, die durch die verschiedensten Rohre und Leitungen von einer Stelle zur Anderen transportiert wurden. Ihr leuchtendes Erscheinungsbild, ließ sie nur hochgradig schädlich wirken. Der Varuga schien sich an dem Licht nicht zu stören.

Yogi suchte hektisch die Höle mit den Augen ab. Kein Azana. Selbst mit seinen geschulten Augen, konnte er den Gesuchten nicht finden.

»Er scheint nicht hier zu sein, Akari-sensei... Jedoch... geht es da hinten weiter. Ich werde kurz nachsehen. Bleib hier. Wenn dieses Ding aufwacht, ruf mich.« flüsterte der Blonde und schluckte seinen Anflug von Panik herunter. Er musste jetzt mutig sein.

Leise setzte er einen Fuß vor den Anderen. An dem Ungetüm vorbei. Sein Herz, dass in einem unsicheren, aufgeregten Rythmus schlug, machte ihm umso deutlicher, in welcher Gefahr er sich hier eigentlich befand.

**KNACKS**.

Fast zeitgleich froren sowohl der Circus-Kämpfer, als auch der Arzt zu Salzsäulen ein. Yogi blieb stumm und erschrocken stehen. Das war unmöglich. Er war nirgendwo drauf getreten. Da war nichts in seinem Weg gewesen! Und Akari hatte sich ganz sicher, keinen Centimeter bewegt!

Als er einen starken, eiskalten Atem hinter sich spürte blieb dem Blonden beinahe die Luft weg. Er erinnerte sich mit aller Macht an seine Ausbildung, seine Reflexe... jedoch zu spät. Er spürte einen scharfen, stechenden, fast schon reißenden Schmerz der durch seinen Rücken, bis in seine Bauchregion fuhr. Das Ungetüm hatte ihm eines seiner Hörner durch den Körper gejagt.

Geschlagen ging er zu Boden. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, versagt zu haben...

Azana ließ den dicken Ast zufrieden zu Boden fallen, bevor er sich ein Plätzchen von diesem Ungetüm entfernt suchte. Sie würden Akari noch brauchen. Er würde beobachten und eingreifen. Und wenn der Arzt das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, würde er Yogi irgendwo loswerden.


	14. Past Pageantry

Tsukumo öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und gab sich alle Mühe, die stechenden Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Sie bedauerte, _schon wieder_ nicht stark genug gewesen zu sein, um sich gegen die Varuga zur Wehr zu setzen. Kein Wunder, dass Hirato Tsukitachi oft das Feld überließ. Sie waren das zweite Schiff. Sie waren weniger talentiert. Sie waren schlechter. Und sie würden immer die Schlechteren bleiben. Wofür wurde sie eigentlich trainiert? Gerade war sie so hilflos, wie ein Tier, dass vor die Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Und wenn ihre Ahnung stimme, würde es auch ungefähr so für sie enden...  
**Nein.**  
Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf – schüttelte die falschen Gedanken ab und fokussierte ihren Blick auf die große, morsche Tür, die wohl mal prachtvoll ausgesehen haben musste. Tsukumo ahnte bereits, dass man sie wohl in diesen Palast gebracht hatte. Auch wenn ihr die Beweggründe nicht ganz klar waren.

_„Wird langsam Zeit, auch voll auszuschöpfen, was du gelernt hast..."_, murmelte ihre Innere Stimme, während die Blondine sich mit ihrer derzeitigen Situation vertraut machte.  
Man hatte sie an einen Pfeiler gebunden, oder viel mehr gekettet. Dieser war breiter, rund, bestand aus Holz und reichte bis an die Decke. Was einer enormen Höhe entsprach, da der Raum in dem sie sich befand, mehr einem riesigen Thronsaal glich. Gemessen an Höhe und Breite, dem Gesamtumfang des Ganzen, mehr als eine große Turnhalle, aber dennoch weniger als ein Fußballfeld. Die violetten Iriden Tsukumos wanderten erneut nach oben. Es machte keinen Sinn zu versuchen, diesen wuchtigen, großen Pfeiler aus der Verankerung zu reißen – so viel war klar. Dafür hatte das Ding einfach zu viel Masse. Selbst wenn er kleiner und noch morscher gewesen wäre, wäre es wohl eine schlechte Idee, ihn irgendwie umzustoßen. Sie wäre immer noch gefesselt und hätte so viel Getöse beim Aufprall veranstaltet, dass ihre Peiniger sie vermutlich sofort erneut bewusstlos geschlagen und woanders hin verfrachtet hätten.  
Die Circus-Kämpferin behielt angespannt die Tür im Auge, während sie mit ihren Händen nach ihren Fesseln tastete. Unter ihren Fingern konnte sie die feineren, ovalen Kettenglieder spüren, aber kein Schloss. Zumindest nichts, was ein richtiges Schloss hätte sein können. Das machte die Sache geringfügig einfacher. Sie umfasste die Kette so gut es ging... und hielt inne.

Sie hatte fast keine Kraft mehr... Tsukumo hatte eine Ahnung, dass sie eine längere Zeit schutzlos sein würde, wenn sie sich jetzt mithilfe der Inkyuna befreien würde. Andererseits, wusste sie gefährlich wenig über diesen Ort. Wenn ihre Energie sich nicht mehr aufladen würde, machte es auch keinen Sinn an diesem Ort zu verweilen. Dann war es ihre Pflicht, die Anderen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Und sie musste allein aus diesem Grund, aus diesem Palast fliehen.  
»Sterne.« Die Blonde bereute nicht, die bunten Risse nicht sehen zu können, die sich quasi aus dem Nichts selbst erschufen und ihre Fesseln in einer Abrupten Regung in ihre Einzelteile zerlegten. Sie konnte es schließlich spüren.  
Sobald der Pfeiler und ihre Fesseln das Mädchen nicht mehr aufrecht hielten, gaben ihre Beine nach und sie fiel kraftlos nach vorn, rettete sich geschickt vor einer Unsanften Landung. Das war nicht gut. Sie spürte selbst, dass sie viel schwächer war, als sie eigentlich sein sollte. Und das konnte unmöglich allein an dem Verlust der Inkyuna-Zell-Kräfte liegen.

Tsukumo legte eine Hand auf ihren aus unerfindlichen Gründen schmerzenden Brustkorb, und zwang sich auf die Beine. Sie zitterten, aber sie stand einigermaßen aufrecht. Das war gut genug. Für den Moment. Sie verkniff sich ein schmerzvolles Keuchen, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte und auf die große Tür zu humpelte, die schon fast eher einem Tor glich. Die Blonde hätte sicher beschwichtigende Worte gefunden, hätte jemand anders sich darüber beschwert aber in diesem Moment, da sie selbst relativ unelegant, und definitiv ramponiert aussah, schämte sie sich ein wenig. Sie war eine Circus-Kämpferin! Und gerade war sie verdreckt, schwach und sie humpelte. Tsukumo wollte lieber nicht daran denken _warum_ sie überhaupt das Bein nachzog.  
War sie hingefallen? Nein.. Daran dürfte sie sich eigentlich noch erinnern. _Erinnern?!_  
Die Blonde Kämpferin presste sich an die Wand neben der Tür und lauschte auf den vermeintlichen Flur, während ein spezieller Gedanke auf sie einstürzte. Man hatte sie manipuliert. Sie war zu Anfang in einer Höhle gewesen, aber sie war geflohen. Die Blonde hatte es in vermeintliche Sicherheit geschafft und sich vor einem mickrigen Lagerfeuer aufgewärmt. Yogi war da gewesen. Mit einem Mal. Genauso plötzlich war der Blonde auch umgekippt. Dann war sie plötzlich mit den Varuga unterwegs gewesen. Das Letzte an dass sie sich erinnerte, war das Aufwachen, und das angekettet an ein großes, plumpes Stück Holz.

Aber das war noch nicht alles gewesen. An dem kleinen Lagerfeuer... sie war bestimmt nicht allein gewesen. Sie war sich ganz sicher. Und sie dachte da nicht an Yogi...  
Draußen war alles still. Langsam und vorsichtig, als könnte sie damit ein besonders auffälliges Geräusch verursachen, legte Tsukumo ihre schmale Hand um den Türknauf.  
Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie noch einen Blick zurück warf – vielleicht war es eine Art dunkle Vorahnung. Dieser Raum war wirklich ein Thronsaal. Was für ein Volk auch immer hier gelebt hatte und vergessen wurde, sie hatten Prunkvolles, oder Goldenes definitiv bevorzugt. So viel sah Tsukumo mit einem Blick. Es war ein Großer Raum, an dessen Ende, auf einer Anhöhe ein wuchtiger Sessel stand. Rechts und links daneben waren keine weiteren Throne, sondern zwei Plätze drapiert, die früher sicher mehr an Kissen erinnert hatten, als sie es jetzt taten. Es war also schon mal kein kaukasisches Volk... Tsukumo hatte man an einen Pfeiler weiter hinten gebunden, nun konnte die Blonde allerdings sehen, dass da noch mehr waren, die eine Art Gang, hinauf zum Thron ebneten. Dort wo sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite vermutlich mal große Fenster befunden hatten, war heute alles zugenagelt. Vermutlich die Person, die sich mithilfe der Varuga auch einfach diesen Palast zu eigen gemacht hatten.

Tsukumo empfand tiefes Mitleid für die Menschen, deren Vermächtnis mit Füßen getreten und einfach weggeschmissen worden war.  
Die Blonde drehte sich nun mehr entschlossener denn je um, und drehte den Türknauf herum. Nichts. Sie blieb verwirrt vor der Tür stehen und spürte einen leichten Anflug von Sorge in ihr aufsteigen. Sie wiederholte den Vorgang. Wieder nichts. Nur ein entsprechendes Geräusch folgte, und der Laut der entstand, weil der Mechanismus der Klinke auf den Türriegel knallte. Man hatte sie eingeschlossen.  
»Du versuchst tatsächlich zu fliehen, oder?« seufzte eine Stimme von irgendwo hinter ihr.

Tsukumo fuhr herum und musterte die Person, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Es fiel ihr wie immer nicht besonders schwer, ein Pokerface zu wahren, auch wenn es insgeheim stark in ihrem Kopf ratterte. Wo kam er her? Sie hatte in ihrer Schulzeit schon gelernt, dass es bei Palästen und bestimmten Einrichtungen früher üblich gewesen war, versteckte Wege einzubauen. Sie wusste, dass das meistens bei den Pyramiden der Fall war, aber bei Palästen eben auch nicht unüblich. Der Junge Mann hatte also definitiv einen Gang benutzt, der nicht auf den Ersten Blick ersichtlich war. Aber warum? Hatte er bloß den Plan gehabt, sie einzuschüchtern?  
Der junge Mann, den sie vor sich hatte, hatte eine schlanke Statur, war groß gewachsen, aber dennoch nicht so groß wie Hirato, Tsukitachi oder Akari-sensei. Sein Haar war hellblau und hing ihm lang und ungekämmt, aber dennoch irgendwie passend in die Stirn. Seine Augen trugen genau die selbe, intensive Farbe, obwohl sie scheinbar ermüdet aussahen. Damit konnte er Tsukumo kaum reinlegen. Sie konnte das Verschlagene dahinter sehr gut erkennen. Der Fremde mit den leuchtend, türkisblauen Augen trug ein violettes Hemd, das achtlos zugeknöpft worden war und am Kragen offen stand, und einen Verband um die Stirn, der vermutlich mal dicker gewesen war. Tsukumo hatte Akari-sensei einige Mal beobachtet, als Yogi sie gebeten hatte mit ihm zu kommen, um zu wissen, dass es so gewesen sein könnte.  
Moment mal... hatte nicht Nai ihr...?!

Der Fremde, der dem Niji wahrscheinlich nicht so fremd war, wie ihr, seufzte tadelnd. »Nun, zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Dir geht's gut.«  
»Bist du Karoku?« fragte die Blonde unverblümt und entschlossen.  
Für einen kleinen Moment, konnte Tsukumo den feinen Hauch von Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht lesen, bevor er wieder verschwand und der hartnäckigen Fassade Platz schuf. »Interessant. Mich hat noch keiner wirklich erkannt. Und was es so interessant macht: Weder ich noch _Er_ haben dich schon mal gesehen. Woher kennst du mich also?«

Tsukumo ignorierte den versteckten Sinn dieses Satzes für den Moment. »Nai hat mir von dir erzählt. Mehr als oft.« Normalerweise hätte die Circus-Kämpferin sich dazu durchgerungen ein kleines, versöhnliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, aber bei diesem Karoku war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es nötig, oder überhaupt sicher war.  
Sie misstraute diesem Menschen mit jeder einzelnen [style type="italic"]Pore[/style] ihrer Haut. Und das sollte Nai's über alles geliebter „Bruder" sein? Sie hoffte für den kleinen Niji, dass das hier ein Missverständnis war. Obwohl es schmerzte sich einzugestehen, dass Nai es einfach nicht gemerkt haben könnte. Er war so kindlich und unschuldig, dass es für jemanden wie diesen Karoku ein Leichtes wäre, ihn auszunutzen... Ganz besonders, wenn er derjenige gewesen war, der Nai zu dem gemacht hatte was er heute war.  
Tsukumo sah den Fremden merkwürdigerweise mit sich ringen... Als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, welche Maske er sich aufsetzen sollte. Oder ob er dieses Mal überhaupt eine tragen sollte...

»Erwähne diesen Namen nie wieder. Das heißt, wenn du nicht willst, dass deine Freunde demnächst deinen leblosen Körper wieder finden.« antwortete Karoku schließlich, mit einem deutlichen Hauch von Verachtung in der Stimme.  
Tsukumo beließ es einfach dabei. Mit diesem Menschen – wenn er denn überhaupt ein Mensch war – war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Trotzdem bekam ihr Eindruck von Karoku's und Nai's Beziehung inzwischen wieder Risse. Konnte der kleine Niji wirklich derart naiv sein? Konnte der Weißhaarige den Anderen so vergöttern, wenn der offenbar mehr als deutlich machte, wie egal er ihm war? Die Blonde dachte für einen Moment lang nach. Nein. Sie dachte an Hirato. Tsukumo hatte viel für den Captain des Zweiten Schiffes übrig. Dessen war sie sich sehr wohl bewusst – sie hatte es sich schon vor Jahren offen und ehrlich eingestanden. Und sie bewunderte ihn insgeheim vielleicht sogar genauso, wie Nai es bei Karoku tat. Und auch wenn ihre Beziehung zu Hirato nicht komplett die Gleiche war, wie bei Nai und Karoku, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie in den Grundlegenden Dingen gleich waren. Und wenn Hirato sie eines Tages so behandeln sollte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn dann nie wieder mit den gleichen Augen ansehen würde.  
Es war ein großer Trost zu wissen, dass der Circus-Captain nicht der Typ für so ein Verhalten war.

Langsam setzte Karoku sich in Bewegung. Tat Schritte auf sie zu. Das alarmierte Tsukumo. Trotz seines harmlosen Aussehens hatte die Blonde ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl, sollte er ihr jetzt zu nahe kommen. Als wäre es nur ein Vorwand, um sein Opfer in Sicherheit zu wiegen und letztendlich zuzuschnappen. Wie eines dieser ekelhaften Insekten, die Tsukumo so verabscheute. Karoku konnte die Kämpferin ohnehin nicht täuschen. Sie mochte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwach und wehrlos sein, aber sie hatte ihren Unterricht bei Circus nicht vergessen. Sie ahnte wann jemand sie anlog. Und besonders ahnte sie, wenn jemand vorgab etwas zu sein, was er nicht war. Darauf lag das Hauptaugenmerk, in der Erkennung eines Varuga. Auch wenn Karoku wohl kaum ein Varuga war.  
»Du bist verletzt, nicht wahr? Du kannst dich nicht wehren. Das passt sehr gut. Wir brauchen dich noch.« sprach der Blauhaarige, als er nun vor der Circus-Kämpferin stand, die tatsächlich ein wenig kleiner war als er.  
Mit diesen Worten verpasste er ihr einen starken, überraschenden Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hatte nahezu perfekt gezielt. Der Junge Mann mit den Blauen Augen beobachtete, wie Tsukumo am Boden aufkam, und zum wiederholten Mal in die Bewusstlosigkeit hinab driftete. Bei ihrem nächsten Erwachen würde sie hinter Gittern sitzen, die sie auch an Ort und Stelle zu halten vermochten.


	15. Displease

Yogi seufzte. Irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, an so einem Ort auf zu wachen. Vielleicht hatte man ihn verschonen wollen, oder man war davon ausgegangen, dass er bereits tot war, und man hatte nicht gründlich genug gearbeitet, als man den Blonden dann irgendwie loswerden musste. Tatsache war, dass er zwischen irgendwelchen Felsen aufgewacht war, die ihm nicht bekannt vorkamen. Sie waren hier nicht vorbei marschiert.

Nun hatte Yogi zwei große Probleme. Nummer Eins, er hatte Akari-sensei und Azana verloren. Und Nummer zwei, _Er_ hatte sich wieder zurück an die Oberfläche gekämpft. Sein Alter Ego. Silver Yogi. Dass Tsukitachi ihm diesen Namen mal verpasst hatte, erschien ihm logisch. Die Tatsache, dass der Rothaarige aber tatsächlich glaubte, sein silbernes Selbst würde absolut nichts mitbekommen, war mehr als dumm. Er wusste über alles bescheid. Und je öfter Silver Yogi dass Steuer an sich riss, desto leichter gelang es ihm, sich auch zu erinnern.

Wie dem auch sei. Seine zwei Probleme ergänzten sich ziemlich. Akari war weg und sein Alter Ego war da. Wenn Akari-sensei ihm nicht half, das unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, würde er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren. Er würde sich umbringen. Aber er würde Akari niemals rechtzeitig finden, wenn das so weiter ging. Yogi wusste, dass diese Information seinem Anderen Ich nicht unbekannt war. Trotzdem konnte er nicht sagen, was in dessen Verstand vor sich ging. Silver Yogi lag einfach nur da. Zwischen den Felsen. Starrte in die Sonne. Und Yogi konnte nichts tun, außer dabei zu zusehen, wie seine Kräfte langsam aber sicher dahinschwanden.

Yogi fragte sich, ob diese Seite von ihm, die er nicht kannte, vor der er im Grunde genommen Angst hatte, genau das plante. Sich selbst in den Tod zu reißen.

Er hasste es, wenn er ehrlich war. Und er konnte Silver Yogi verstehen. Er konnte verstehen, warum sein Alter Ego so bitterlich darum kämpfe, ab und zu aus der Versenkung aufzutauchen. Es fühlte sich an, als säße er in einer schalldichten Isolationskammer. Er sah die Außenwelt, aber konnte nicht mit ihr interagieren. Er konnte so oft er wollte gegen die Scheiben hämmern, sie würden weder nachgeben, noch würde ihn irgendwann jemand erhören. Er war ein Gefangener seines eigenen Körpers. Vielleicht seines eigenen Geistes.

Selbst, wenn er versuchte sich komplett aus zu klinken, wollte es nicht gelingen. Gar nichts konnte der Blonde tun. Er stand unter der Kontrolle seiner Dunklen Seite. Und das Schlimmste daran war, sollte er die Chance bekommen, weiterleben zu dürfen, würde er sich im Anschluss nicht mal mehr daran erinnern können. Er würde alles vergessen haben. Er wusste, das war eine Schutzmaßnahme, aber Yogi hatte das Gefühl es verursachte mehr Probleme, als dass es sie aus der Welt schaffte.

"Ja. Mh-hm. Nein, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun, Tsukitachi."

Yogi konnte es spüren. Seine Andere Hälfte wurde soeben auf die Stimme aufmerksam, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen. Silver Yogi taumelte fast augenblicklich. Das war gefährlich. Er wusste selbst, dass es ihm alles andere als blendend ging. Aber für's Erste sollte es ihm egal sein. Nur Akari konnte es zurück schrauben. Und der war nicht da. Schwer zu sagen ob der Arzt ihn absichtlich im Stich gelassen hatte.

Der Silberhaarige fokussierte seine gesamte Konzentration auf seine Beine. Langsam zwang er sich dazu, einen Schritt nach dem Andern zu machen. Der Stimme entgegen. Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht, wie sehr seine Knie zitterten, aber er musste weiter. Er konnte jetzt keine Rücksicht auf kleine Wehwehchen nehmen.

Er stolperte mehr an den Steinchen auf dem Boden vorbei, als dass er ging. Sein Weg führte ihn in eine kleine Art von Unterführung aus Stein, die aber nicht mehr als ein paar Meter lang war, und sofort wieder den Blick auf die Abhänge freigab. Er war also irgendwo hoch oben. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, zu bestimmen wo er war, wenn er sich daran erinnern könnte, was sein Blondes Ich gesehen hatte. Der Silberne wusste ja noch nicht mal, ob sie sich schon mal auf einem Berg befunden hatten, oder nicht.

Silver Yogi erblickte einen ihm nur allzu gut bekannten, schwarzhaarigen Brillenträger, der etwas in sein Funkgerät, beziehungsweise, sein Telefon raunte. Er verzog sein Gesicht bei diesem Anblick und lehnte sich frustriert und ein wenig haltsuchend gegen die Felswand neben ihm. Der Silberhaarige konnte nicht mal genau sagen, warum er den Captain des Zweiten Schiffes so sehr verabscheute. Vielleicht rührte dies aber auch nur aus seiner Kindheit her. Diese Brillenschlange hatte ihn schließlich gefunden, und war nicht unbedingt sanft mit ihm herumgesprungen, als er und sein rothaariger Freund noch den Verdacht hatten, dass er zum Varuga mutiert worden sein könnte.

Es war schon witzig. Seine Blonde Form hegte eine tierische Angst vor Akari, und bewunderte Hirato. Die meiste Zeit über, zumindest. Und seine Silberne Form… nun ja, diese hatte weder Angst vor Hirato, noch bewunderte sie Akari, aber er konnte dennoch deutlich erkennen, wen von beiden Silver Yogi eher aus einem brennenden Haus retten würde…

Der entthronte Prinz beäugte Hirato skeptisch. Der Schwarzhaarige sah mehr als angeschlagen aus. Er trug bereits mehrere Verbände. Einen, für sein rechtes Bein und den Anderen, quer über dem Rumpf. Entegegen seinem Willen fragte Silver Yogi sich, was ihn so ramponiert haben könnte. Selbst er musste zugeben, dass Hirato stark war und im Normalfall über genug Tricks verfügte…

"Ich wiederhole mich noch mal: Wir werden dem Runden Tisch Z vorerst keinen Bericht erstatten", seufzte Hirato in den Hörer.

"Du vermutest also, dass sie uns hier heraus bitten würden, was? Denkst du wirklich, dass sie zwei bis drei unserer Leute tatsächlich einfach hier verschimmeln lassen?", tönte die unverkennbare Stimme Tsukitachi's aus dem Gerät.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde unter Garantie kein Risiko eingehen."

Und mit einem Mal, zuckte der Kopf des Brillenträgers in Yogis Richtung. Dieser sah dem Anderen nur unbeeindruckt entgegen. Hirato schien beschlossen zu haben, dass das Gespräch mit Tsukitachi für ihn, hier beendet war und wandte sich nun mit einem skeptischen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu dem Silberhaarigen.

"Was?"

"Du bist es also schon wieder."

Silver Yogi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll ich sagen? Blondie hat geschwächelt und ich hab' die Chance genutzt, und uns beide in Sicherheit verfrachtet. Für Akari und sein kleines Anhängsel hat es leider nicht gereicht, aber die waren ohnehin schon über alle Berge. Weiß der Teufel, wo die sich jetzt rumtreiben."

Hirato quittierte dies mit einem verhaltenen Kichern.

"Was ist jetzt wieder?", fragte Silver Yogi angespannt.

"Du benimmst dich, als wärst du eifersüchtig.", als der Captain des Zweiten Schiffes merkte, dass der Andere keinen Atem für eine Antwort darauf verschwenden würde, beschloss er, geschickt das Thema zu wechseln. Er räusperte sich leicht. "Hast du in naher Zukunft vor, meinen Mitarbeiter wieder freizugeben?"

Silver Yogi schüttelte den Kopf. "Lieber nicht. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass das kostbare - aber leider verdammt ungeschickte - Original sich verletzt. Was hat man überhaupt mir dir angestellt? Du siehst aus, als hätte man versucht dich durch den Fleischwolf zu drehen. Und als hätte das nicht funktioniert, weil du zu fett für den Fleischwolf warst.", bemerkte Silver Yogi und bemühte sich, einen ätzenden Tonfall in seine Stimme zu legen. Es war ihm wichtig, dass Hirato wusste, dass sie _keine_ Freunde waren.

Hirato hob eine seiner feinen Augenbrauen. "Oh, er beleidigt heute bloß. Du hast also ausnahmsweise mal nicht das Bedürfnis, mich anzuspringen und zu versuchen mich umzubringen?"

Silver Yogi verzog das Gesicht und stieß sich mit seiner übrigen Kraft genervt von der Steinwand ab, an der er gerade eben noch gelehnt hatte und wies auf sich selbst. Es sprach Bände. "Du beliebst wohl zu scherzen! Sieht auch nur einer von uns beiden aus, als wäre er dazu in der Lage, sich kurz und klein zu schlagen?"

Der Silberhaarige schlurfte wortlos an Hirato vorbei, bis vor den Abhang. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, kniete er sich davor und spähte hinunter. Die Aussicht war zugegebenermaßen atemberaubend. Aber es zeigte genauso gut, wie hoch sie sich gerade befinden mussten, und dass es böse enden würde, würde jemand von hier aus hinab stürzen. Das würde er sich für's Erste vormerken… Vielleicht später. Wenn er genug Kraft getankt hatte, um diese Nervensäge zu schubsen…

"Yogi von Rimuhakka, weißt du, wie viel Zeit seit unserer Landung hier vergangen ist?", ertönte Hiratos Stimme mit einem Mal erneut.

Angesprochener wandte sich so langsam wie möglich in Hiratos Richtung und bedachte den Captain des Zweiten Schiffes mit einem Blick, der Steine hätte spalten können. Wie wäre es mit nein? Wo hatte der Typ eigentlich sein Hirn gelassen? Sein Körper verlor _ständig_ das Bewusstsein. Der Silberhaarige hatte größere Probleme, als Stunden und Tage zu zählen! Aber vermutlich war genau das die Überlegung dieser hinterhältigen Brillenschlange. Er wollte feststellen, an was sich Yogis unerwünschtere Form erinnern konnte, und ob er von Dingen wusste, die er nicht wissen sollte.

Ihm war danach, sich spontan an seiner Wange zu kratzen, wo sein Pflaster schon wieder fehlte.

"Nun spuck's schon aus. Was hast du getan, damit man dich so zurichtet? Ich dachte du würdest dir zumindest nicht alles gefallen lassen…" fragte Silver Yogi gelangweilt.

"Und warum sollte ich dir das erzählen?"

"Weil ich mit dir kooperieren werde, wenn du mir deine Geschichte erzählst. Also stell nicht so dumme Fragen und fang an." 

* * *

Gareki pustete sich genervt eine der vielen, verwirrten, klatschnassen Strähnen aus der Stirn und joggte weiter vorwärts. Er musste Nai finden. Auch wenn er alles, was an den Weißhaarigen erinnert hatte, aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er könnte sich für seine Dummheit ohrfeigen.

Dass er sich jetzt bereits zum geschätzten 50. Mal durch den strömenden Regen quälte, hob seine Laune nicht gerade. Er hatte eindeutig genug. Der Schwarzhaarige begann zu frieren und verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust. Er weigerte sich anzuhalten. Wär ja auch noch schöner! Er würde erst zur Ruhe kommen, wenn er Nai gefunden hatte, der durch sein Verschulden zu schaden gekommen war. Und wenn er auf dem Weg zu diesem Ziel ein paar rassistische Slawen abknallen musste, hoffte er wenigstens, dass dies als eine Art Stressbewältigung gelten würde.

Nachdem der große Dicke von ihm abgelassen hatte, und es Gareki gelungen war, ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sich und das Monster zu bringen, war er miserabel darin gescheitert, still und leise an dem Rest vorbei zu schleichen. Es hatte darin geendet, dass eine weitere Gruppe johlender und fluchender Serbier ihn den Berg hinauf gejagt hatten, wo diese Verfolgungsjagd vorerst ein Ende fand, indem Gareki sich durch einen engen Spalt gezwängt hatte, durch den er sich in einer kleinen Einraumhütte wiedergefunden hatte..

Der Schwarzhaarige war überrascht gewesen. Allein dem Adrenalin war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass er sich überhaupt durch den Spalt hatte zwingen können.

Allerdings war er nicht weit gekommen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis das erste von vielen weiteren, brennenden Wurfgeschossen beinahe direkt vor seinen Füßen landete. Und es nahm noch weniger Zeit in Anspruch, bis der gesamte Raum sich mit Rauch gefüllt hatte, der ihn zum Husten und Keuchen brachte.

Gareki hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mehr oder weniger an den Gedanken gewöhnt, unehrenhaft zu ersticken, als seine Augen im wahrscheinlich letzten Moment eine morsche Stelle in der Altertümlichen Wand entdeckten. Mit seiner letzten Kraft robbte er darauf hinzu und trat kräftig dagegen. _Eins…. zwei… DREI!_ Das Holz sprang zur anderen Seite hinaus und landete mit einem vergleichsweise leisen Knall-Geräusch irgendwo außer Sichtweite. Gareki kroch hastig hindurch.

Jetzt, da diese Kerle davon ausgegangen waren, dass sie ihn entweder erstickt, oder lebendig verbrannt hatten, hatte er auch mehr Zeit, sich umzusehen. Er stellte fest, dass er sich auf einer Art Dach befand. Und eigentlich hatte er hinunter klettern wollen. Aber dank dem verdammten Regenschauer, der erneut eingesetzt hatte, und einem Schuhwerk, dass für derartige Aktionen wohl nicht die Beste Wahl war, war der Schwarzhaarige augenblicklich ausgerutscht, dass Dach hinunter geschliddert und mit einem harten Aufprall wieder auf dem Boden aufgekommen.

Und so kam es, dass er sich stöhnend aufgerichtet hatte und nun dem kleinen Trampelpfad folgte, der ihn Augenscheinlich in ein kleines, altes Dorf führte, während er immer wieder zwischendurch versuchte zu joggen, obwohl er eher humpelte. Als ob er zu etwas Anderem überhaupt noch in der Lage wäre!

Bevor Gareki noch weiter in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart fluchen konnte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Aus der Ferne konnte er Rauchschwaden aufsteigen sehen. Die eines Lagerfeuers. Und das bedeutete, dass jemand ein trockenes Plätzchen gefunden haben musste, da es immer noch wie aus Eimern schüttete. Wenn er diese Person lautlos ausschalten konnte, konnte er diesen Platz am warmen Lagerfeuer einnehmen und ein wenig Energie sammeln…

Und so schlug der Schwarzhaarige sich durch das Blattwerk. Bis der Blätterwald sich lichtete und der Schein des Lagerfeuers deutlicher und intensiver wurde. Gareki tastete sicherheitshalber nach dem Revolver, den er an sich genommen hatte und der sich nun in seiner Jackentasche befand, als er aus dem Unterholz hervor kroch.

Dort am Feuer saß tatsächlich jemand. Und wenn seine Augen ihn nicht täuschten, war diese Person auch noch verletzt. Langsam und leise pirschte Gareki sich an sein Opfer heran. Ließ gerade genug Abstand, um nicht von der Gestalt erkannt zu werden.

Die Person war fast ausschließlich in Schwarz gekleidet, hatte schwarze Haare und trug eine Brille. Außerdem schien diese Person mit einem Verband um ihre Brust herum zu kämpfen. Moment mal…

"Vierauge!", rief Gareki energisch und verschwendete keine weitere Zeit mehr, sondern rannte auf den überdachten Lagerplatz zu und kniete sich direkt vor den Captain des Zweiten Schiffes. Beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Hirato sah aus… als wäre er von einem wahrhaftigen Monster angefallen worden.

"Es freut mich auch, dich zu sehen, Gareki-kun", sagte der Brillenträger scheinbar belustigt, während er an seinem Verband um die Brust herum arbeitete.

"Jemand der offensichtlich zu dumm ist, um sich einen Verband richtig anzulegen, sollte den Mund lieber nicht zu voll nehmen", erwähnte Gareki trocken.

Der Jüngere griff nach der restlichen Verbandrolle, wickelte einen Teil um das Bein des Anderen und zog zu. Fest genug, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

"Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, bin ich an der Brust auch verletzt. Um an das Bein zu kommen, müsste ich mich vorbeugen."

"Ja, ja, Ausreden", murmelte Gareki bloß, während er den Stoff zuknotete. "Was ist hier passiert?"

"Varuga."

"Varuga!?", wiederholte der Jüngere ungläubig.

Hirato nickte kurz. "Vielleicht mutiert. Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar. Auf jeden Fall ist diese Form uns neu.", der Captain des zweiten Schiffes musterte den Jungen vor ihm kurz, bevor sich ein leichtes Grinsen in seine Züge schlich. "Es trifft sich allerdings ganz gut, dass du mich gefunden hast, Gareki-kun."

"Warum?", zischte Angesprochener misstrauisch, dem das hinterhältige Grinsen nicht entgangen war.

Der Brillenträger wies mit dem Daumen und einem gelassenen Grinsen hinter sich auf den Berg. "Bevor ich angegriffen wurde, war mein Ziel dort oben hinauf zu klettern und die Gegend abzusuchen. Das muss getan werden. Und ich kann das in meinem Zustand jetzt nicht mehr", wie um eine Stilles Zeichen abzugeben, klopfte Hirato imaginären Staub von seinem Zylinder, der neben ihm gelegen hatte. "Ich muss dich darum bitten, Gareki-kun."

Garekis Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, ohne dass er auch nur ein weiteres Wort verlor, bevor der Schwarzhaarige nachgab und sich kraftlos auf die nassfeuchte Erde fallen ließ. Mit dem Kopf haarscharf an Hiratos verletztem Bein vorbei geschrammt. Scheiß. Drauf.

"Ich mag nicht mehr."


	16. Bad Luck 2,0

Sie hätten es von Anfang an, anders angehen sollen. Das war Kiichi bewusst geworden. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass sie absolut nichts in der Art geahnt hätte (natürlich hatte sie das - sie war Kiichi!), aber in der Regel war es schwierig, gegen einen Boss wie Tsukitachi anzureden. Besonders wenn dieser beschlossen hatte, sich vollkommen auf jemanden wie Hirato zu verlassen. So etwas ging selten wie gewünscht aus.

Und genauso war es jetzt. Sie hatten beschlossen dem Runden Tisch Z vorerst keinen Bericht zu erstatten. Das war nicht schlimm. Es war sogar Gang und Gebe. Die beiden Kapitäne hintergingen ihre Vorgesetzten öfter, als man überhaupt denken sollte. Wahrscheinlich auch öfter, als gut für sie war. Hirato hatte beschlossen, noch eine Suche allein zu starten. Ohne Hilfe. Auch das war kein Problem. Aber die Blauhaarige war der Meinung, Tsukitachi hätte wenigstens ab dem Zeitpunkt einlenken können, ab dem sie erneut die Verbindung zum Captain des zweiten Schiffes verloren hatten.

Faul und unverantwortlich wie Tsukitachi nun einmal war, hatte der Rothaarige erst an diesem Morgen ausschwärmen lassen. Was bedeutete, dass ein ganzer Tag und eine ganze Nacht verstrichen waren. Kiichi hatte zwar nicht das Gefühl, dass Hirato irgendetwas unglaublich Dummes anstellen, und seine eigene Sicherheit gefährden würde, aber wer wusste denn schon, was auf diesem Fleckchen Erde, auf dem sie sich befanden, nicht alles passieren konnte?

Seit sie angekommen waren, schienen sie von der einen Falle, in die Nächste getappt zu sein. Es musste einfach von irgendjemanden beabsichtigt gewesen sein. An Zufälle, glaubte die Junge Frau schon seit einer gewissen Zeit nicht mehr.

"He, Kii-chan", ertönte Jiki's nachdenkliche Stimme neben ihr.

Angesprochene sah ihrem Kollegen nur stumm im Fliegen entgegen. Ihr rothaariger Captain bildete die Spitze des Trios, aber man konnte sich bei Tsukitachi nie besonders sicher sein, ob er nicht vielleicht doch jedes einzelne Wort hörte, das hinter seinem Rücken gesprochen wurde. Ihr Anführer war zwar niemals der cholerische Typ gewesen, aber Kiichi war klug genug, ihn niemals herauszufordern.

"Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas hier ganz und gar nicht stimmt. Und ich rede nicht von den Dingen über die wir spekuliert haben, seitdem wir hier sind. Ich rede von Dingen wie Verschwörungstheorien. Und das zweite Schiff hängt mit drin."

"Huh?", machte die Blauhaarige auf sich aufmerksam. "Willst du damit sagen, diese Tölpel haben mal wieder Mist gebaut? Oder denkst du, sie wissen genau über das was hier läuft bescheid?"

Sie zog die Stirn leicht in Falten. Auch wenn das sogenannte zweite Schiff aus einem Haufen von Versagern bestand, traute sie es keinem von ihnen zu, Circus mit Absicht in die Falle zu locken, oder sogar unter der Hand gemeinsame Sache mit Kafka zu machen. Da war es schon bedeutend wahrscheinlicher, dass einer von ihnen irgendwo geschlampt, und die gesamte Truppe somit in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Jiki schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Das denke ich nicht. Aber überleg doch noch mal ganz genau. Uns Dreien, ist hier noch rein gar nichts passiert. Ich will mich darüber nicht gerade beschweren, aber es ist doch merkwürdig! Es sieht alles danach aus, als würden sich diese Angriffe gezielt gegen unsere Kollegen richten. Einer nach dem Anderen verschwindet. Hirato-san war als Einziger übrig, und jetzt ist selbst der weg. Wie viele Male waren wir bis jetzt schon auf Patrouille, ohne dass wir auch nur das kleinste Bisschen bemerkt haben? Die Anderen dagegen sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden, sobald sie sich unserer Reichweite entzogen haben."

"Gut möglich", stimmte die junge Frau schließlich scheinbar desineterresiert zu.

In Momenten wie diesen, bewies sich Jiki als einer der großen Denker.

"Vielleicht irre ich mich aber auch, und die Anderen haben sich wirklich selbst in eine prekäre Situation verfrachtet. Das erste Mal wäre es leider nicht."

Für gewöhnlich verließen den Schwarzhaarigen solche Einfälle aber auch kurze Zeit später…

_"Ich denke nicht, dass du dich irrst…"_

Kiichi verspürte das Verlangen, den Kopf über sich selbst zu schütteln. Soweit kam es noch! Sie würde sich kein Urteil erlauben, bevor sie sich nicht mit den genauen Umständen vertraut machen konnten. Sie hatte sich noch nie derart unprofessionell verhalten und das würde sie auch in Zukunft nicht. Keine vagen Spekulationen.

In dem Moment, in dem Tsukitachi sich mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln zu ihnen herumdrehte, rümpfte sie die Nase und gab sich die größte Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es gelang ihr natürlich, wie es zu erwarten war. Kiichi war sich wieder sicher, dass ihr Vorgesetzter mitbekommen hatte, worüber sie und Jiki vor wenigen Sekunden geredet hatten, und sie war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass der Rothaarige dazu in der Lage war, sie beide problemlos zu durchschauen.

"Macht euch bereit! Da kommen Wurfgeschosse auf uns zu", rief Tsukitachi über seine Schulter hinweg und ließ dass erwartungsvolle Grinsen über seine Züge schweifen.

"Wurfgeschosse!", wiederholte Jiki skeptisch.

Kiichi versuchte probeweise sich zur Seite zu lehnen und an Tsukitachi vorbeizusehen. Die blauen Iriden Kiichi's erblickten kleine, unförmige, ballähnliche schwarz-grüne Wesen, die vermutlich noch am Leben waren. Zumindest wabberten sie wild in der Luft herum, während sie auf das Team zugeschossen kamen. Wenn das eine Form der Varuga war, war es eine, die sich nicht in den Städten zeigte. Eine die vielleicht in verlassenen Gebieten zustande gekommen war. Vermutlich mutiert.

Noch bevor die Blauhaarige ihre Sense zücken konnte, spürte sie einen festen, Halt liefernden Griff um ihre Hüfte herum, der sie in die gewünschte Richtung mit sich zog. Empört sah sie in Richtung Jiki, dem es an Tsukitachi's Rechter Seite wohl nicht viel anders erging, als ihr. Sie zappelte stur vor sich hin, bevor ihr aufging, dass sie im Moment vielleicht nicht besonders elegant aussah.

"Tsuki-chan! Lass das auf der Stelle sein! Was soll das überhaupt?", fauchte sie den Rothaarigen Captain an.

"Ich verhindere gerade nur, dass ihr diese Dinger abschlachtet, obwohl das gar nicht nötig ist", meinte Tsukitachi und klopfte Kiichi vermeintlich aufmunternd auf den Rücken. "Und jetzt hör auf zu zappeln, oder ich lass dich fallen!", lachte der Captain des ersten Schiffes.

Kiichi seufzte frustriert und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie nach besagtem Fallenlassen immer noch dazu in der Lage wäre, zu fliegen.

Und tatsächlich. Die dunkelgrünen Varuga-Wurfgeschosse wabberten an ihnen vorbei, als wären sie ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert. Oder, als könnten sie die Circus-Kämpfer nicht ausmachen, was vermutlich auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Mürrisch starrte Kiichi den fliegenden Monstern hinterher.

Je intensiver sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war die Blauhaarige sich, dass niemand der Tölpel des zweiten Schiffes es fertig bringen würde, Circus zu verraten. Es machte für niemanden von ihnen Sinn, sich Kafka zuzuwenden oder Schlimmeres. Keiner von ihnen, hatte eine Familie. Soziale Beziehungen außerhalb des Jobs am Leben zu erhalten, gestalteten sich schwierig. Beiläufig-misstrauisch blickte Kiichi zum Captain des ersten Schiffes hinauf.

Circus…

Es war die einzige Form von Familie, die absolut Jeder von ihnen je wieder erfahren würde. Und das Einzige, was sie jemals als "Freunde" bezeichnen dürfen würden. Nicht, dass Kiichi jemals vor hatte, dergleichen in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sie würde professionell und hart bis zum Ende arbeiten. Und sie würde es ganz sicher nicht zugeben, aber es war trotzdem kein schlechtes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass jemand da war, sollte sie wieder jeder Erwartung eine Familie brauchen. Die Blauhaarige schüttelte innerlich vehement den Kopf. So weit war es also bereits mit ihr. Sie wurde schon gefühlsduselig… Wieso schämten Andere Menschen sich eigentlich nicht, wenn sie sich so verhielten?

Tsukitachi blinzelte nach unten und sah seine Angestellte fragend an, die ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu mustern schien. "Und Kii-chan?"

"Was?", gab die junge Frau mehr oder weniger verwirrt zurück.

"Habe ich was im Gesicht?", kicherte der Rothaarige.

Kiichi gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und drehte den Kopf weg. "Tze, es wundert mich nicht, dass du etwas dagegen hast, wenn andere Personen in deiner Gegenwart nachdenken. Du tust es ja viel zu oft nicht. Und was kommt dabei heraus? So etwas wie das hier!", nörgelte die Blauhaarige unbeeindruckt.

Tsukitachi lachte anstatt einer Antwort bloß und setzte zur Landung an.

"Sollten wir nicht vielleicht die Quelle der Geschosse ausfindig machen?", murmelte Jiki trocken.

Ohne auf das Geschwätz ihrer beiden Kollegen weiter Acht zu geben, trat die junge Frau, sobald ihre Stiefel den Untergrund berührt hatten, ein paar Schritte nach vorn und schob das verdächtig dicht gewachsene Gestrüpp beherzt zur Seite. Zweifelnd besah sie die Landschaft, die sich vor ihr erstreckte. Irgendwie überraschte es sie kein bisschen…

"Hey!", rief Kiichi in ihrer gewohnten Manier über die Schulter nach hinten. "Vergesst das. Seht euch das hier mal an und findet raus, woher der Angriff kam." Der Sarkasmus, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, war kaum zu überhören.

Als Tsukitachi neben seine Angestellte trat, beschloss er für sich selbst, dass diese Insel zwar allem Anschein nach das reinste Höllenloch war, dafür aber die Schönheit des Paradieses besaß, was die Sache mit der Hölle beinahe wieder gut machte. Die drei Paar Augen erblickten riesige Felsabhänge, die von Mal zu Mal höher erbaut zu sein schienen, und die von Abhang zu Abhang durch raffinierte Schleichwege miteinander verbunden waren. An dessen Spitze konnte man kleine asiatisch gehaltene Hütten ausmachen, wenn man genau hinsah. Selbst von dort aus, schien es noch weiter hinauf zu gehen.

Tsukitachi pfiff durch die Zähne. "Schick. Wenn da oben jemand ist, hat er uns mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gesehen. Und wenn dem so ist, besteht eine große Chance, dass sich auch jemand von uns dort auf Erkundungstour befindet."

Jiki seufzte. "Du erwartest jetzt von uns, dass wir mit dir den ganzen Weg bis nach dort oben hinaufklettern, richtig?"

Der rothaarige Captain sah den Schwarzhaarigen nur unschuldig grinsend an.

"Natürlich will er das", gab der Circus-Kämpfer nur müde von sich, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. 

* * *

Ihr Aufstieg war nicht ganz so beschwerlich, wie dass Äußere der Landschaft vielleicht vermuten lassen hatte. Trotzdem fühlte Tsukitachi sich, wie ein Spiegelei in der Pfanne. Die Sonne schien zwar nach wie vor unermüdlich, aber je weiter hoch sie kamen, desto windiger und kälter wurde es. Zumindest sah es ganz danach aus, wenn er sich seine beiden Angestellten besah, die zu frieren schienen. Andererseits steckten die beiden nicht von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzen Sachen, so wie der Rothaarige selbst. Er zog die Sonne praktisch an und er könnte darauf schwören, dass er mit einem Sonnenstich oder einem heftigen Sonnenbrand, aus dieser Geschichte hier herauskommen würde.

Natürlich spielte der Captain es herunter, aber dass seine beiden Kollegen sein Leiden scheinbar absichtlich ignorierten, war keine große Hilfe. Der Rothaarige begann sich zu fragen, ob das die Strafe für seine Faulheit war, die Kiichi und Jiki ihm schon so oft vorgehalten hatten.

Sie kraxelten eine Weile bei diesem Tempo weiter, bis Jiki, der diesmal den Anfang machte, bereits die ersten Dächer ausmachen konnte - und Tsukitachi begann, sich wie ein sterbendes Ferkel zu fühlen und nur hoffen konnte, dass er nicht die gleichen Laute ausstieß… Mit einem erschöpften Schnauben blieb der Captain des ersten Schiffes für eine kurze Weile stehen um durchzuatmen. Kiichi, die bereits seit einer Weile mit verschränkten Armen vor Tsukitachi hergelaufen war, und mitleidlos versucht hatte, die gequälten Laute ihres arbeitsscheuen Vorgesetzten zu ignorieren, platzte allmählich der Kragen.

"Na los, Bewegung, Tsuki-chan!", verlangte die Blauhaarige ungeduldig.

Angesprochener blickte noch nicht mal auf, streckte nur die Arme in ihre Richtung. "Hilf mir. Nein besser! Trag mich."

Kiichi bewegte sich kein Stück und zog nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Meinst du das ernst?", fragte sie schlecht gelaunt.

"Kii-chan, ich schwöre dir, ich fühle mich, als würde ich auf einem Grill liegen! Ich mache keine Witze!", jammerte der Rothaarige. Wenn Kiichi nicht schon so sehr an seine Eskapaden gewöhnt wäre, würde sie vermutlich denken, er wäre der 15-jährige, und nicht sie…

"Macht schon, Leute! Es ist nicht mehr weit!", hörte man Jiki von weiter oben hinunter rufen.

Kiichi schnaubte verärgert und rief ein "Ja ja!" in Jiki's Richtung, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Vorgesetzten zuwandte und ihn ohne zu zögern am Kragen packte, um ihn hartherzig daran nach vorne zu schleifen. "Los jetzt, du faules Stück!" Die junge Frau hoffte wirklich, dass Tsukitachi wusste, dass sie Letzteres nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

Doch dieser erwiderte nichts und stützte stattdessen beinahe sein komplettes Gewicht kraftlos an der Blauhaarigen ab, die das mit einem aufgebrachten Schrei quittierte. Ihr dämmerte sofort, dass sie zu schwach war, um den Mann überhaupt tragen zu können.

"Was geht eigentlich in deinem Kopf vor, du alter Sack, huh? Du bist zu schwer!", zeterte sie los.

Tsukitachi währenddessen zeigte nicht viel mehr Reaktion, als eine gebackene Kartoffel, und drohte langsam, die junge Frau zu zerdrücken.

Kiichi schnappte angestrengt nach Luft und gab ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich, als sie ihre eigenen Schuhe auf dem Fels schaben hörte und fühlte, wie sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Die Blauhaarige unterdrückte krampfhaft den Drang, mit den Armen zu rudern, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass es für sie vielleicht eine lebenserhaltende Maßnahme war, den Rothaarigen loszulassen.

Kurz bevor ihr komplettes Leben, in dem Wissen, dass sie beim Aufprall aus dieser Höhe sterben würde, an ihr vorbeiziehen konnte, spürte sie einen kräftigen Ruck, der sowohl sie, als auch Tsukitachi zurück auf den Weg zog, wo sie beide den Boden aus einer neuen Perspektive kennenlernen durften… Kiichi hustete leicht und drehte sich perplex auf den Rücken, um in Jiki's teils verständnisloses, teils entsetztes Gesicht zu sehen.

"Was zum Henker, treibt ihr Zwei hier eigentlich?", rief der Schwarzhaarige außer sich. Sie konnten von Glück sagen, dass außer ihnen hoffentlich niemand in der Nähe war.

"WIR?!", schrie Kiichi erbost zurück. "Wohl eher der lebensmüde Tropf hier neben mir!", beschwerte die Blauhaarige sich lautstark und machte Anstalten, Tsukitachi mit ihrem Blick zu erdolchen.

Dieser schien allmählich wieder zu sich zu kommen, blinzelte in die Sonne, räusperte sich peinlich berührt und stützte sich auf seine Knie. "Dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass wir bei dem Dörfchen da vorn, ein kleines Päuschen einlegen?", er tippte sich entschuldigend an die Hutkrempe, bevor Kiichi und Jiki den Zylinder gleichermaßen in einem Satz von seinem Kopf fegten. Sonnenschutz hin oder her, ihr Boss würde mit Hut einen schlimmeren Stich davontragen, als ohne!

Tsukitachi's Blick blieb an der wütenden Kiichi hängen, die jeden Anderen vermutlich schon längst erwürgt hätte. "Ahw, Kii-chan hat mich nicht losgelassen und mich nicht in mein Verderben fallen lassen!", ließ der Rothaarige verlauten und zog die junge Frau gegen ihren Willen in eine Umarmung. Jiki seufzte und fragte sich innerlich, beim wievielten Lebensjahr, sein Vorgesetzter hängen geblieben war.

"Glaub mir…-", zischte die Blauhaarige gefährlich ruhig. "Wenn die Chance bestanden hätte, und wenn sie auch noch so klein wäre, dass ich mein eigenes Leben dadurch gerettet hätte, hätte ich dich ohne zu Zögern fallen lassen!", knurrte sie bitter in Tsukitachi's Ohr.

Der Captain des ersten Schiffes schob seine Angestellte von sich. "So gemein, Kii-chan!"

Kiichi war sich sicher, dass der Andere das nur gesagt hatte, um sie zu ärgern, und so stand sie bloß schnaubend und in einem Satz auf und stampfte stur weiter den Weg entlang. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, diese lästige, verfluchte Bergetappe hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Jiki und Tsukitachi tauschten einen unmissverständlichen Blick aus - in dem sie sich quasi still versprachen, die junge Frau jetzt bloß nicht weiter zu provozieren - und beeilten sich, mit der erbosten Kiichi Schritt zu halten.

Die 15-Jährige, war gerade dabei, sich nach und nach wieder zu entspannen, als ihr am alten Dorf angekommen, etwas Silberhaariges, nein, Blondes aufgebracht entgegen geschossen kam. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, rannte es die Blauhaarige ungeschickt über den Haufen. Kiichi landete dementsprechend erneut auf ihrem Hosenboden und könnte darauf schwören, dass ihre beiden Kollegen in diesem Moment die Rauchschwaden der Wut, über ihrem Kopf empor steigen sehen konnten.

Sie hatte die Gestalt eindeutig als Yogi indentifizieren können, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was mit dem Chaoten vor sich ging.

_"Das war's. Das war zu viel. __**Jetzt hab ich genug!**_" Mit diesem Gedanken sprang sie auf und stampfte in die Richtung, in die dieser _Penner_ soeben geflüchtet war.

Tsukitachi sah mühelos, wie sich ein neues Unglück zusammenbraute. "Kii-chan, was hat er denn falsch gemacht? Bleib hier! Ich bitte dich!"

"Was er falsch gemacht hat? WAS ER FALSCH GEMACHT HAT?! ICH ZEIG DIESEM VERSAGER JETZT, WAS ER FALSCH GEMACHT HAT!", schrie die Blauhharige fuchsteufelswild, ohne sich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Jiki sah nur prüfend in Tsukitachi's Richtung. "Wir sollten sie besser stoppen, oder?"

Der Captain nickte nur heftig und mit einem ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck, als der Schwarzhaarige von ihm gewohnt war. "Besser ist's!"

* * *

**A/N: Also irgendwie find ich meine Kapitel mit den drei Katastrophen vom Ersten Schiff immer am besten xD Ich weiß auch nicht wieso!**  
**Kiichi tut mir gerade zwar schon so ein bisschen leid, aber als ob sie das nicht verdient hätte, mit ihrer Art immer ;D**  
**Was dort passiert ist, bevor die 3 angekommen sind, erfahrt ihr dann demnächst**  
**Rückmeldungen sind wie immer erwünscht :D**


	17. Enlightenment in Winter Wonderland

A/N: **Wer den Witz später kennt oder wem er bekannt vorkommt, den hab ich Sheldon von The Big Bang Theory gemopst, weil er mir grad eingefallen ist ;D**  
**Ich hab im übrigen festgestellt dass es mir stellenweise schwer fällt diese Gareki-Kapitel zu verfassen**  
**Vielleicht liegts daran, dass er im Moment ziemlich auf sich allein gestellt ist und ich sehr viel erklären/beschreiben muss weil ich sonst nicht voran kommen Würde**  
**Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es jetzt bald besser wird ^.^**

* * *

Akari erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen, die er schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Er könnte darauf wetten, das Letzte Mal war bei seiner eigenen Ausbildung bei der Regierung gewesen, und auch nur, wegen eines wirklich dummen Fehlers, den er heute unter Garantie nicht mehr begehen würde. Dem Arzt wurde deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass auch er einen menschlichen Körper besaß, auf den man nun mal Acht geben musste, sowie er es bei Anderen immer zu zetern pflegte. Er konnte sein eigenes Ächzen vernehmen, als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete.

Er lag auf dem Rücken. Allem Anschein nach. Zumindest war sein Blick nach oben, gen Decke gerichtet. Sobald sich Akari's Sicht nach und nach klärte, war er auch in der Lage dazu, die Farbe des Daches zu sehen. Es war ein intensives Rot. Kein feuriges Rot. Kein Karmesinrot… Vielleicht irgendetwas dazwischen. Es dauerte bedenklich lange, bis Akari verstand, dass es sich dabei um Blutrot handelte - ein blutrotes Dach… Es erinnerte den Arzt an mehr als ihm lieb war, und an mehr, als es vielleicht sollte… Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er ein derart heftiges Verlangen verspürt, die Augen mit aller Macht zuzukneifen. Er wiederstand dem Drang. Er war doch kein kleines Kind!

Ein blutrotes Dach… Welcher Architekt sich so etwas wohl einfallen ließ?

Mit viel Mühe nötigte er sich selbst, seinen Kopf zur linken Seite zu drehen. Eine fast komplett leer gehaltene Wand, die einen Khaki-Grünen Farbton aufwies. Der Architekt litt wohl wirklich an Geschmacksverirrung. In der rechten oberen Ecke war ein nicht sehr stabil aussehendes Regal angebracht, dessen unterstes Brett bereits durchgebrochen war. Zwei Vasen waren jeweils an verschiedenen Stellen des Regals drapiert. Sie sahen ein wenig so aus, als wären sie im asiatischen Stil gehalten. Unterhalb des Regals lagen vereinzelte Scherben. Vielleicht hatte sich mal eine dritte, hässliche Vase dort befunden. An den Anderen Wänden schienen sich Fenster zu befinden, dem gleißend hellen Licht und der Wärme nach zu urteilen, der er ausgesetzt war.

Akari fand das unliebsame Erinnerungen mit sich bringende Dach, fast schon eindrucksvoller und drehte seinen Kopf vorsichtig wieder zurück. Die orientierungslosen, pfirsichfarbenen Iriden klebten gelangweilt an der Decke.

Gerade als der Arzt kurz davor stand, die Erinnerungen zuzulassen, die bereits in den Startlöchern warteten, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen, lenkte eine Stimme seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Sind Sie wach, Akari-sensei?"

Die rosanen Augen des Arztes folgten der Stimme automatisch und erblickten einen Jungen Mann mit langen grauen Haaren und etlichen Pflastern im Gesicht. Sein verunsichertes Lächeln war Akari bestens vertraut. Der Junge Mann saß vor dem einzigen Ein- und Ausgang der kleinen Hütte. Akari konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht deutlich genug sagen, ob sich mal etwas Ähnliches wie eine Tür in dessen Angeln befunden hatte. Inzwischen war dort jedenfalls keine mehr.

"Azana?", antwortete der Arzt aufgebracht und versuchte, aus einem Impuls heraus aufzuspringen, aber wurde augenblicklich wieder von einem sengenden Schmerz in die Knie gezwungen. Was war eigentlich mit ihm passiert?  
"Versuchen Sie, nicht aufzustehen", tadelte Azana vermeintlich entschuldigend und machte Anstalten, dem Rosahaarigen zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Akari winkte ab und richtete sich trotzdem, jedoch behutsamer als vorher auf, und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Wände.

"Ich hab die Wunde verbunden. Ich werde natürlich niemals so talentiert sein wie Sie, aber ich habe mein Bestes getan. Und ich denke, es war zumindest ein bisschen hilfreich", sprach der Grauhaarige, während er besagte Verbände prüfend abtastete.  
Akari sah dem Jüngeren beunruhigt entgegen. "Viel wichtiger ist jetzt ja wohl, wie wir hier her gekommen sind, und wie lange ich schon bewusstlos war!"  
"Sie haben Recht", Azana bemühte sich dem Arzt nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass der arrogante Kerl sah, wie zuwider ihm diese ganze Farce hier war. Aber er musste ihn bei Laune halten, wenn er wollte, dass der Rosahaarige ihn begleitete. "Ein bestialischer Varuga hat Sie in der Höhle angegriffen. Es hat von Ihnen abgelassen, und sobald es das getan hat, habe ich alles getan um Sie von dort wegzubringen. Das hier ist… ziemlich instabil. Aber es ist das Erstbeste, was als Versteck hätte dienen können. Bitte keine heftigen Bewegungen."  
Akari wiedersetzte sich einem erneuten Drang, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und sich davon zu überzeugen, wo zum Henker sie hier waren. Er verzichtete vorerst darauf und stellte seine Frage erneut: "Wie lange?"  
"Zwei Tage."  
"Zwei Tage!", wiederholte der Arzt aufgebracht.  
Azana nickte. "Ich habe Ihre Verletzungen von Zeit zu Zeit überprüft, und die Verbände ausgewechselt."  
"Danke, Azana. Aber was ist mit Verpflegung und Schlaf? Hat sich irgendwer gemeldet, Tsukitachi oder Hirato?"  
Jetzt schüttelte der Grauhaarige nach außen hin ernüchtert den Kopf. "Das Funkgerät ist nicht… bei uns. Und Verpflegung haben wir keine hier. Wir müssen schnellstens wieder zum Schiff zurück finden."  
Nun war es Akari der nickte. "Das werden wir wohl müssen."  
Für einen Augenblick blieb der Blick des Arztes unschlüssig an dem Anderen hängen, bevor ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, für den er sich hätte ohrfeigen können. Wie konnte er so dumm sein? "Wo ist Yogi?" In Akari's Stimme schwang etwas Unheilvolles mit.  
Der Jüngere schien zu zögern, aus Angst, vor dem was gesagt werden musste. "Er ist weg."  
"Was soll das heißen, _weg_?", schnappte Akari heftiger als beabsichtigt.  
"Nun ja… Er hat uns einfach… verlassen?", meinte Azana mit einem fälschlicherweise verschüchtertem Schulterzucken.

Akari wandte den Blick ab und gab sich seinen Überlegungen hin. Azana hatte ihm praktisch gerade eben mitgeteilt, dass Yogi sie beide im Stich gelassen hatte, und das auch noch während eines Varuga Angriffs. Und er hatte keinen Grund, seinem langjährigen Schüler, der wie ein Familienmitglied für ihn war, nicht zu glauben. Andererseits war dies ein vollkommen untypisches Verhalten für Yogi. Natürlich hatte diese blonde Heulsuse mehr als oft geäußert, dass er sich in der Nähe des Arztes unbehaglich fühlte, aber Yogi war jemand, der für Circus kämpfte. Er würde normalerweise eher sich selbst opfern, als Andere im Stich zu lassen.

Aber Yogi war zu der Zeit möglicherweise gar nicht Yogi gewesen. Akari konnte es nicht beschreien, da er früher das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, und somit nicht aktiv dabei gewesen war. Aber möglicherweise hatte der Blonde einstecken müssen und Silver Yogi hatte sich an die Oberfläche gekämpft. Der Circus-Kämpfer war bereits im Vorfeld geschwächt gewesen… War das so wahrscheinlich?

"Ich bin mir sicher, Yogi war ein Held und hat den Varuga nur weggelockt. Er hat also Ihr Leben gerettet", Azana lächelte fadenscheinig. Er hoffte immer noch, dass es dem Anderen bald leichter fallen würde, das Thema zu vergessen. Das konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen.

Akari erwiderte nichts und sah den Anderen auch nicht an. Sein Blick hing nachdenklich in der Leere umher. Der Arzt war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Yogi nicht beabsichtigt hatte sie allein zu lassen. Er hoffte nur für den Blonden, dass er einen triftigen Grund gehabt hatte! So oder so, machte es keinen Unterschied. Ob Yogi nun er selbst war oder nicht, beide Versionen wussten um ihre Gesundheit. Wenn auch aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln. Beide wussten, dass sie zu Akari gehen mussten, da es früher oder später böse für sie ausgehen konnte, und würde. Blieb nur noch die Befürchtung, was geschehen würde, wenn er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würde, Akari zu finden…

Azana beobachtete seinen Vorgesetzten mit reichlich Ungeduld. Ihm war bewusst, dass er den verletzten Akari auf gar keinen Fall bis zu ihrem Stützpunkt schaffen konnte, und durfte. Es bestanden zu viele Risiken. Die beiden wahrscheinlichsten waren, dass Akari-sensei auf der Reise kollabierte oder sich mit etwas wirklich Bösartigem infizierte, wenn sie am Ziel ankamen… Dann würde er nutzlos sein.

Trotzdem war das ganze keineswegs hilfreich. Er sollte ein Zeitlimit einhalten und wenn das weiter so ging, würde er es noch verpassen. Uro würde damit nicht glücklich sein. Er würde mit _ihm_ nicht zufrieden sein.

Es war nicht so, als würde dieser Varuga-Klempner dazu in der Lage sein, ihm irgendwelche Befehle zu geben oder in irgendeiner Weise über ihm stehen, wo Azana doch ein freies Wesen war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Uro selbst in diesem Moment noch nicht mal auf der Insel war. Aber sie hatten nun mal ein und dasselbe Ziel. Und Azana brauchte wohl oder übel Verbündete. Uro und seine Monster waren stark und hatten viel zu sagen. Es wäre schade, wenn dieser Mann auf die Idee kommen würde, an Akari-sensei das Interesse zu verlieren.

"KOMM WIEDER ZURÜCK DU TÖLPEL UND STELL DICH KIICHI! YOGI! ICH HAB GESEHEN, DASS DU DAS BIST!", hörte man plötzlich eine schrille Frauenstimme drohen. Sie klang überaus erzürnt.

Azana wurde hellhörig. Hatte er gerade das verstanden, was er glaubte, verstanden zu haben? Es war nicht zu fassen. Er hoffte wirklich diese blauhaarige Ziege irrte sich. Wenn nicht, hieße das Yogi war früher als erwartet aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht. Und in diesem Fall bedeutete früher, dass er überhaupt wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen war. Azana hatte darauf gehofft, sowie damit gerechnet, dass der Blonde sie nicht finden würde. Dass er sogar den Löffel abgeben würde, hatte der Grauhaarige verdammt noch mal als wahrscheinlicher angesehen, als dass er zu Akari fand.

Die stahlgrauen Augen huschten zu dem Arzt herüber, der den Schrei natürlich nicht hatte überhören können. In Akari's Zügen zeichnete sich bereits wieder etwas ab. Etwas schwer Deutbares. Es war nicht direkt Hoffnung… Da war etwas Anderes.

Der Grauhaarige sah kurz prüfend nach unten, als er ein seichtes Rütteln vernahm, dass durch die ganze Hütte bebte, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht den Halt verlor und hinunterfiel. Dieser Fleck musste ein Bergdorf gewesen sein. Ein paar vereinzelte Hütten lagen bedenklich nahe an den Abhängen. Vielleicht einer der Gründe, warum sie nicht mehr bewohnt wurden. Aber auch nur einer der Gründe…

Das Rütteln übertrug sich nach wenigen Augenblicken auf die Wände. Azane beobachtete, wie die Vasen auf dem schwachen Regal damit begannen, von rechts nach links zu pendeln und dabei ein kullerndes Geräusch von sich gaben. Die Oberste fiel herunter und schloss sich dem Scherbenhaufen ihrer Vorgängerin an, als eine Gestalt mit unglaublicher Leichtigkeit durch die Türöffnung sprang und mit einem leisen **Rums** auf dem Boden der Hütte aufkam. Das kleine Häuschen wackelte kurz verhängnisvoll und Azana war sich für einen Moment sicher, der Andere kannte seinen Plan und war nun drauf und dran, sie alle in den Tod zu reißen.

Man hörte einen Bruchteil der Stimme Akari's die ein "YO…-" schrie, bevor eben dieser in dichte Ranken gehüllt wurde, die vermutlich keinen Großen Spielraum bieteten. Azana hoffte ungerührt, dass Akari nicht unter Platzangst litt.

Die rötlich leuchtenden Iriden, die normalerweise über einen blau-violetten Farbton verfügten starrten den Grauhaarigen wutentbrannt an. Azana stand gelassen auf. Zusammen mit den wilden silbernen Haaren wirkte dieses Monster eher durchgeknallt, als auf gefährliche Weise wahnsinnig.

* * *

~*~ **Ein paar Stunden vorher - Tagesanbruch** ~*~

* * *

Gareki stöhnte, sowohl aus Schmerz, als auch aus Wut, in seine Kletterei hinein. Verdammtes Vierauge! War es überhaupt erlaubt, ihn ohne jegliche Kletterausrüstung loszuschicken? Der Schwarzhaarige war nicht selbstverliebt genug um so etwas wirklich jemals auszusprechen, aber im Grunde genommen, war er der Jüngere, der sich weniger wehren konnte als diese Brillenschlange. Also sollte im Grunde genommen auch Gareki's Leben geschützt werden. Nun, zumindest wäre er wehrloser, wüsste er nicht wie man so dicht an einem Tier vorbei schoss, dass es sich selbst auf die Pfoten pinkelte…

Der Junge mit den blauen Augen - und der Pistole die er in seiner Jackentasche versteckt hielt - zog sich an einem weiteren Abhang hoch. Es war dunkel und es nieselte. Zwar nur sehr leicht, aber Gareki hatte ohnehin schon genug Bedenken. Er wollte sich nicht auch noch darum sorgen müssen, dass der Untergrund irgendwann rutschig genug wurde, um auszurutschen.

Dennoch war ein Lichtblick in weiter Ferne, der immer näher rückte, je sturer er weiter hinaufstieg. Hirato hatte ihm aufgetragen, sich wenn nötig bis an die Spitze zu kämpfen. Und das hätte dieser Idiot nicht getan, wenn er Gareki nicht für fähig gehalten hätte, keine Frage. Ebendiese Spitze war inzwischen nicht mehr so weit entfernt, wie sie es vor fünf Minuten gewesen war. Irgendwie kam es dem Schwarzhaarigen unnatürlich vor. Es ging zu schnell. Und es wurde kälter. Es war sehr gut möglich, dass er sich bei der Geschwindigkeit verschätzt hatte, aber warum zum Henker sollte es dermaßen kalt werden?

Gareki wusste, die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Der Vorteil war, es wäre vermutlich nicht mehr ganz so kalt. Der Nachteil war, dass man ihn sehr leicht würde sehen können. Was auch immer sich dort oben befand. Der 15-Jährige unterdrückte ein Frösteln aufgrund der Kälte und zog sich an der letzten Kante, die ihn noch von der Bergspitze trennte hinauf. Überrascht ließ er sich auf der Ecke nieder und blickte abschätzend in die Tiefe. Von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt aus, sah es tatsächlich weniger hoch aus, als von dort unten. Trotzdem war Gareki sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, wie genau er das geschafft hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige krabbelte vorsichtig von der Kante weg und duckte sich hinter einem der Hölzernen Bretter die scheinbar überall auf der Insel aus dem Boden ragten. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatten sie früher zu Häusern gehört, die es seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gab. Er spähte auf den Weg vor sich. Es war ein richtiger _Weg_. Einer, der von Menschenhand geschaffen worden sein musste. Und es war still. Zu still. Das einzige Geräusch, dass Gareki ausmachen konnte, war das Plätschern der Regentropfen, die sich inzwischen bereits wieder vermehrt hatten…

Er überprüfte die Munition, die in seiner Pistole verblieben war und schlich schließlich den Pfad entlang, der ihn nach kurzer Zeit zu einer erstaunlich gut erhaltenen Hütte führte. Immernoch war keine Menschenseele in Sicht. Hätte Gareki das Häuschen erblickt, während er sich in einer geregelten Zivilisation befand, hätte er es für eine kleine, alte Radiostation gehalten. Eine sehr Alte. Aber so machte die Optische Erscheinung für den Schwarzhaarigen wenig Sinn.

Kein einziges Licht beleuchtete den Pfad oder die Hütte. Keine Laterne, keine Lampe in Sicht. Einzig und allein die Morgendämmerung die allmählich zu sehen war, tauchte die Szenerie vor ihm in einen blassblauen, hellen Schein. Es war äußerlich ansprechend genug für den Schwarzhaarigen, um darüber hinweg zu sehen, dass der Himmel eigentlich in ein dreckiges Grau hätte getaucht sein sollen.

Misstrauisch setzte er sich in Bewegung und schob die Tür leise auf. Natürlich war sie nicht verschlossen. Wie sollte sie auch. Das Schloss hatte bereits deutlich bessere Tage gesehen. Es wunderte Gareki, dass es nicht sofort zu seinen Füßen gen Boden fiel und dort in Stücke sprang. Auch wenn Rost sich nicht gerade wie sprödes Glas verhielt, hatte der Junge merkwürdigerweise ein ähnliches Bild im Kopf, als er den ersten Schritt in das Häuschen tat. Er schüttelte stur den Kopf und versuchte seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, und seine Nase an die Meter dicke Staubschicht zu gewöhnen. Er musste sich jetzt auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren. Und es kam ihm mehr als seltsam vor, dass die Brillenschlange von einem Haufen Varuga angefallen wurde, während er keiner Seele begegnet war.

Zumindest traute er Hirato zu, so ein Pech stark anzuziehen…

Nach und nach fand der Lichtschein der aufgehenden Sonne seinen Weg durch die verstaubten Fenster des Häuschens, und machten Gareki bewusst, dass es nicht ganz so klein war, wie es nach außen hin wirkte. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Raum, dessen Tür bloß angelehnt war und mit Sicherheit laut quitschen würde, sollte er sie nur minimal bewegen. Dort war ein Schreibtisch, auf dem etliche Papiere lagen und ein altmodisches Funkgerät.

Gareki zögerte. Wer benutzte derartige Steinzeittechnik noch? Trotzdem wusste er wie man so ein Ding bediente. Dementsprechend, könnte er Hilfe herholen. Oder die Aufmerksamkeit der Außenwelt auf sich ziehen. Vollkommen egal, Hauptsache sie würden hier wegkommen. Der ehemalige Dieb schritt entschlossen auf den Schreibtisch zu. Als hätte er es nicht geahnt, gab die metallene Tür ein markerschütterndes Kreischen von sich, das perfekt in jedes Horror-Ensemble gepasst hätte. Aber es war die erste Tür aus Metall, die der Schwarzhaarige gesehen hatte, seit er das Schiff verlassen hatte und er war auf eine komische Art und Weise fast schon dankbar dafür. Es fühlte sich so an, als wären sie auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet und der Gedanke daran behagte Gareki überhaupt nicht.

Gareki's Hand bewegte sich in Richtung des Funkgeräts, nachdem er kurz die dicke Staubschicht vom Tisch gepustet hatte. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, warum ihn das Haus spontan an eine Radiostation erinnert hatte.

Doch bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, einen Notruf abzusetzen, schoss eine blitzschnelle Hand nach vorn, die seine Beiden Arme gefangen nahm und ihn grob herum drehte. Gareki war gezwungen in rötlich glühende Iriden zu blicken. Der Silberne Haarschopf schien dank der Morgendämmerung zu leuchten.

"Na, wen haben wir hier? Würdest du das lassen?", fragte Silver Yogi aufgesetzt höflich.  
Gareki verhinderte im letzten Moment den Quälgeist anzuspucken. "Warum sollte ich? Ich könnte Hilfe holen! Das Ding da könnte unsere Rettung sein", giftete der Schwarzhaarige.  
"Dafür dass du so ein findiges Kerlchen sein sollst, bist du gerade ziemlich dumm. Wenn das Ding überhaupt noch funktioniert, wirst du niemanden von außen erreichen. Die kommunizieren hier so untereinander. Irgendwas stört das Signal zur Außenwelt und ich glaube wir beide haben zumindest eine Ahnung, was die Störung verursacht", spottete der ehemalige Prinz mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
"Das geht dich nichts an", Silver Yogi lächelte süßlich und verstärkte den Griff um Gareki's Handgelenke.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und versuchte sich zu wehren. Erfolglos. Er musste frustriert einsehen, dass Yogi für den Moment stärker zu sein schien. Auch, wenn er diese Gestalt vor sich, nicht unbedingt als Yogi bezeichnen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung was diese Persönlichkeit war. Man hatte sich ja schließlich geweigert, es ihnen zu erklären. Aber irgendwas sagte Gareki, dass er es nicht unbedingt wissen wollte, und musste.

Probeweise versuchte der Jüngere noch einmal sich loszureißen, was erneut nicht klappen wollte, bevor er fluchte: "Lass mich los, Idiot! Du brichst mir ja die Knochen!"  
Silver Yogi zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern; "Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, was Blondie an dir beschützenswert findet", und verpasste dem Schwarzhaarigen einen gezielten Stoß, der dazu führte, dass Gareki in einen Haufen von Papieren segelte, die in den Ecken des Raumes aufgestapelt worden waren.

Fluchend kam der Jüngere wieder auf die Beine. Einen Kommentar zu dem offensichtlichen Messitum der Person, die hier vielleicht mal gelebt hatte, ersparte er sich. Stattdessen beobachtete er Yogi's Andere Form dabei, wie er verschiedene Dokumente durcheinanderschmiss. Scheinbar auf der Suche, nach etwas ganz Bestimmtem. Gareki konnte darauf verzichten, diesem Trottel dabei zu helfen, aber er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er zumindest anwesend sein sollte, wenn der Andere gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte.

Eine Weile lang, kramte Silver Yogi schweigend in den Bergen aus Dokumenten umher, bis er scheinbar fündig wurde. Gareki kam es ungewohnt vor. Yogi war nie still. Oder überlegt. Nun, mit Sicherheit war diese Version im Normalfall auch nicht so besonnen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Gareki's Vermutung wurde ansatzweise bestätigt, als der Silberhaarige sich teils genervt, teils von Schmerz gepeinigt den Kopf hielt, bevor es den Anschein hatte, als wollte er seinen Körper davon abhalten, auseinanderzufallen.

Gareki zögerte. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Selbst wenn ich dir jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort geben würde, könntest du mir nicht helfen", zischte Silver Yogi.  
"Schön, ich wollte schließlich nur sicher gehen, dass du den Anderen nicht umbringst. Der nervt zwar mehr, aber irgendwie ist er mir trotzdem lieber als du", Gareki zuckte mit den Schultern und hatte sich wirklich vorgenommen den Anderen weiter anzustarren. "Was ist das?"  
"Würdest du ohnehin nicht verstehen", lachte der Silberne. Es schien ihn wirklich zu amüsieren.  
"Hey!"  
"Eigentlich belegt das nicht viel mehr, als man sich schon denken kann. Kafka hat herumgepfuscht und Regierungsprojekte verfälscht, um sich hier niederzulassen…-", erneut hielt sich Yogi die Brust und sprach in einem gequälteren Tonfall weiter. "Interessant ist hier nur, dass mir meine Vermutung bestätigt wird. Ich an deiner Stelle würde zuhören, damit du das Hirato brühwarm erzählen kannst." Wieder dieses süßliche Lächeln, dass unmöglich nicht ironisch zu verstehen sein konnte.  
Gareki schwieg stur.  
"Hier steht im Grunde genommen, dass es mindestens eine Person gibt, die während ihrer Laufbahn bei Circus, Kontakt zu Kafka aufgenommen hat."

Der Silberhaarige zerknüllte das Papier in seiner Hand ungerührt. Mit einem Mal kam es Gareki so vor, als könnte er dessen Wut regelrecht riechen. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, um was es hier eigentlich ging, aber er war sich sicher, dass es etwas Großes war, wenn Yogi's Alter Ego sich unter Schmerzen am Leben hielt, und sogar das Risiko einging, seinen Wirt zu töten, nur um an ein paar lausige Akten heranzukommen…

**Peng.** In nicht allzu weiter Ferne fiel ein schwerer Schuss. Gareki vermutete, dass es sich dabei um eine Kanone, und nicht um einen Revolver handelte. Und obwohl er so fachlich analysieren konnte, welches Geräusch zu welcher Waffe gehörte, spürte er das leichte Herzrasen in seiner Brust. Das Adrenalin, mit dem sein Körper ihm mitteilen wollte, zu rennen was das Zeug hielt.

"Eine Falle?", dachte er mehr oder weniger laut an sich selbst gerichtet.  
"Dachtest du ich wäre dir gefolgt, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es eine Falle ist?", murmelte Silver Yogi nüchtern, während er es plötzlich sehr eilig hatte ein paar Papiere zusammen zu suchen und sich auf die Fensterbank des längst eingebrochenen Fensters zu stemmen.  
"Bitte was?!", schrie der Schwarzhaarige schon beinahe.  
Silver Yogi hielt sich schmerzhaft die Brust. Er sollte besser schnell zu Akari gehen, oder sein Herz würde ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umbringen… "Hör zu, ich kann nicht bleiben, weil ich nicht kämpfen kann. Hirato ist auch schon auf dem Rückweg. Er hat dich hierhergeschickt weil du das kannst. Ich sorge so gut es geht für eine Ablenkung und verschwinde dann. Nimm den Hinterausgang, aber pass auf, es ist glatt."

Und mit diesen Worten, die mehr gehechelt als gesprochen gewesen waren, hüpfte der Silberhaarige aus dem Fenster und ließ einen verdatterten Gareki zurück, dem vor Empörung die Kinnlade bis runter auf den Boden gefallen war. Diese verdammte Brillenschlange!

Gareki versuchte die zu verarbeitenden Informationen für's Erste hinten anzustellen und stürmte durch den Hinterausgang, wie man es ihm angeraten hatte. Doch kaum hatte er einen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt, schlug dem Schwarzhaarigen ein eiskalter Luftstrom ins Gesicht und er spürte, wie die Sohlen seiner Schuhe über den Boden rutschten und drohten, ihn auf dem Hosenboden landen zu lassen. Instinktiv kniff er kurz die Augen zusammen, bevor er sie vor Unglaube weit aufriss.

_"Ich glaube ich bin nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. Ist das… Schnee?!"_


	18. Pain

Gareki rutschte und schabte mit seinen Schuhen gezwungenermaßen über den stellenweise gefrorenen Boden, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Balance zu halten und die Pistole aus seiner Jackentasche zu greifen, die sich ausgerechnet in einem derartigen Moment, irgendwo im Stoff verkeilt zu haben schien. Wie auch immer das auch möglich war… In seinem Rücken konnte er das Geschrei und Gebrüll von Menschen, als auch von den Varuga hören, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, ihn bereits entdeckt zu haben.

Er stolperte über ein paar Kieselsteinchen auf dem Boden und verlor beinahe den Halt. Sein Atem, den er nun auch deutlich in der Luft sehen konnte, da er sich in Form von kleinen Dunst-Wölkchen aus seinem Mund verflüchtigte, beschleunigte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Gerade als seine Augen weiter hinten eine kleine Brücke erblickten, die ebenfalls fast vollständig vereist war, und über einen Abhang zum nächsten führte, schlidderten seine Schuhe auf dem Eis nach vorn, was dazu führte, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit einem zornigen Aufschrei nach hinten, auf den Rücken fiel, und von dort aus unfreiwillig nach unten rollte, bis er am einen Ende der Brücke zum Liegen kam, nachdem er sich den Kopf an einer im Weg herumliegenden Kiste angeschlagen hatte.

Verärgert stöhnend, kam Gareki wieder auf die Beine und zwang sich, nicht allzu laut zu fluchen. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass der Untergrund nach unten abgesackt war. Seine Atmung begann ein wenig zu rasseln als er nach hinten schaute. Scheinbar hatte Yogi sein Wort gehalten, und für Ablenkung gesorgt. Trotzdem war es mit einem Mal einfach zu still.

Sein Blick richtete sich nach vorne. Der Schwarzhaarige verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, um besser sehen zu können. Als wäre das Eis und die Schneeflocken, die auf die Umgebung hinunter rieselten nicht schon genug, schien an manchen Punkten leichter Dunst, oder Nebel aufgezogen zu sein, der ihm bereits die Sicht auf das andere Ende der Überführung versperrte. Gareki atmete angestrengt aus. Es kam ihm so vor, als als wären seine Atemwolken stärker geworden. War die Temperatur weiter abgefallen?

Als ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Bein fuhr, duckte er sich betont leise hinter der Kiste, an der er sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Der Schnee, der gerade erst frisch gefallen sein musste, und trotzdem eine beachtliche Menge angenommen hatte, knirschte, während der 15-jährige in die Hocke ging, um sein Bein abzutasten. Nach näherer Inspizierung, stellte sich heraus, dass es höchstens eine Prellung war, die schnell wieder verheilen würde. Gareki führte langsam eine Hand an seinen Kopf und begann, die schmerzende Stelle prüfend abzutupfen. Er warf einen erstaunten Blick auf seine Finger. Dank der Kälte und an Ermangelung von Handschuhen, begannen sie langsam eine leicht rötliche Färbung anzunehmen, aber das war zum Glück das einzig Rote auf seiner Haut. Kein Blut, was bedeutete, er hatte sich nichts aufgeschlagen. Es glich einem Wunder, nachdem er in einem geradezu rasanten Tempo gegen die Eisenkiste hinter der er saß gekracht war.

Ein paar graublaue Augen lugten langsam hinter der Kiste hervor. Was war das hier überhaupt? Ein Schrottplatz? Wieso lag so viel Müll an diesem Ort herum… Es war immer noch kein Geräusch zu hören, aber wenn Gareki ehrlich war, traute er dem Braten kein Stück. Er konnte nicht sehen, was am Anderen Ende auf ihn warten würde aber er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass er sich würde durchkämpfen müssen.

Er atmete tief ein und kroch auf die Brücke zu. Bei näherem Hinsehen wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieses Gestell aus Metall längst keine Brücke mehr war. Es hatte keinen Boden mehr, höchstens ein paar Planken, die sich ihm entgegen bogen und vermutlich knirschend einbrechen würden, wenn er sie mit seinem Gewicht belasten würde. Trotzdem musste er hinüber. Yogi meinte, dass dort der einzige Ausweg wäre.

_"Als er das gesagt hat, hätte er ruhig erwähnen können, dass ich mein Leben riskieren muss, um dorthin zu kommen!"_, dachte Gareki verärgert, und streckte die Arme nach dem Geländer der "Brücke" aus.

Als seine Finger das eiskalte Metall berührten, fröstelte er. Seine Finger fühlten sich kalt an. Eisig, um es geradeheraus zu sagen. Aber was hatte er auch Anderes erwartet. An diesem Ort schien urplötzlich alles einzufrieren. Gareki bezweifelte, dass es eine willkürliche Laune der Natur war, dass das Wetter auf diesem Land so verrückt spielte… Er drückte sich an den Rest, der noch übrig geblieben war und begann sich langsam aber sicher auf die Andere Seite zu schieben. Gareki hoffte nur, dass dieses Ding nicht in sich zusammen fiel, während er sich noch oben drauf befand. Aber da das Metallgestell bisher nicht zu sehr unter seinem Gewicht ächzte, schätzte er, dass seine Chancen gut standen.

Bei den letzten 3 Schritten beschleunigte er sein Tempo. Der Schwarzhaarige war ungeduldig, und er war fest entschlossen Yogi oder Hirato (einen von beiden), umzubringen, wenn er sie in die Finger bekäme. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass er einen Anschlag auf Hirato vornehmen würde. Yogi war nicht er selbst. Und er konnte von Glück reden, dass Gareki ihm das durchgehen ließ!

Kaum dass sein linker Fuß den nun vollständig mit Weiß bedeckten Untergrund berührt hatte, wurde er gepackt, nach vorn gerissen und viel mehr zu Boden geschleudert, als geworfen. Der Schwarzhaarige landete mit einem wütenden Schnauben auf seinen Händen und Knien und fuhr hektisch herum, bevor ihm auch schon eine Waffe an die Stirn gehalten wurde. Durch die Hand mit der Pistole, wurde sein Blickwinkel auf seinen Angreifer beschränkt, aber das würde in ein paar Sekunden auch egal sein. In einer flinken, fließenden Bewegung trat Gareki die Hand, die die Waffe hielt. Das Gerät flog ein paar Meter weiter in den dicken Schnee, als der Junge seine eigene Pistole zog und dem Angreifer ohne zu zögern so satt in den Kopf schoss, dass dieser tot zusammenbrach, ohne noch einmal auch nur keuchen zu können.

Gareki kämpfte sich auf die Beine und sprang hinter die nächste Kiste. Er konnte jetzt Gegröhle vernehmen. Er hatte also richtig gelegen. Diese Bastarde hatten sich versteckt und auf ihn gewartet. Offenbar hatten sie einen besseren Ausblick auf ihn gehabt, als er auf sie.

Der Schwarzhaarige kam erst jetzt, für einen kurzen Moment dazu, sich etwas genauer umzusehen. Was er vor sich fand, war im Grunde genommen nicht viel mehr als eine Müllhalde, die irgendjemand zweckentfremdet, und zu einer Lagerstätte umfunktioniert hatte. Rostige Eisenplatten- und Planken soweit das Auge reichte, hier und da ein wenig anderes Material verteilt, man hatte nichts stehen und liegen lassen, was eventuell als Unterschlupf hätte dienen können, wenn man es aufeinander stapelte.

Ein Schuss knallte in der Ferne. Wieder eine Kanone? Möglicherweise war Gareki selbst ja sogar im Vorteil. Eine Pistole war weniger schwerfällig und der Schwarzhaarige war ein geübter und guter Schütze…

Ein weiterer Knall ertönte, allerdings war dieser nun gefährlich nahe, und klang nicht wie eine Schusswaffe. Gareki konnte das Geräusch solange nicht einordnen, bis die Planke, hinter der er kauerte, direkt vor ihm in Stücke berstete. Der Schwarzhaarige wich mit einem erschrockenen und aufgebrachten Schrei nach hinten aus und landete ein weiteres Mal mit der Kehrseite im Schnee, der nun allerdings dichter auf dem Boden lag, als das erste Mal.

Etwas das an Asche oder Sand erinnerte, flog ihm permanent ins Gesicht, ganz zu schweigen von seinen Augen, so dass Gareki erst ein Mal starke Probleme hatte, seinem erneuten Angreifer entgegen zu sehen. Als der Staubnebel sich langsam lichtete und Gareki geradeaus blinzelte, verhinderte er gerade noch so, seine Augen vor Schreck weit aufzureißen, und erneut Dreck in eben diese Seelenspiegel zu bekommen. Vor ihm hatte sich ein riesiges, schwarzes Etwas aufgebaut, dass geformt war wie eine Schlange, oder das Monster von Loch Ness, wie man es sich vorstellte. Dieser Kreatur fehlten allerdings die Schuppen, und so wirkte es bloß wie ein halbflüssiges Ungeheuer, dass dennoch gewaltige Klauen besaß, die schrecklich stofflich zu sein schienen.

Gareki ersparte sich den Blick in seine Hand der ihm nur eine müde Pistole vergönnen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er einem Varuga hineinschießen musste, damit dieses Vieh starb! Auch das hatte diese elende Brillenschlange ihm nicht gesagt, bevor er ihn nach oben geschickt hatte… Wenn er lebend hier heraus kam, war das ohne Zweifel Hirato's Ende…

Der Schwarzhaarige sprang so weit zur Seite wie er konnte, als dieses Ding mit seinem Schweif ausholte, und einem Peitschenhieb gleich auf die Stelle einschlug, auf der er bis vor Kurzem noch gelegen hatte. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, rannte er los. Er musste äußerst schlau und geschickt vorgehen. Das hier würde ein langer Kampf werden… 

* * *

~*~ **Später…** ~*~

* * *

Yogi starrte dem Grauhaarigen wutentbrannt entgegen. Nun war es vorbei mit dem berühmt berüchtigten Spieltrieb von Silver Yogi. Er hatte beschlossen, dieses eine Mal den Erwachsenen zu spielen. Weil Azana ihn krank machte. Er hatte mehr als genug Beweismaterial in diesem kleinen Kafka-Stützpunkt gefunden, um mit einem guten Gewissen behaupten zu können, dass Azana ein Verräter war. Außerdem mochte seine naive blonde Seite, es nicht vollständig bemerkt haben, er dafür aber umso mehr. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange diese kleine Ratte Circus schon hinterging. Es mussten Jahre sein.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und entkrampfte sie daraufhin. Immer wieder. Bis er endlich das Gefühl hatte, seine Wut soweit im Zaum zu halten, dass er sprechen konnte. Es fiel schwer deutlich zu reden, wenn alles was er sagen konnte, gellende Schreie waren. Wie konnte diese _Mikrobe_ nur? Circus hatte auch ihm ein Zuhause gegeben, als er nichts mehr hatte. _Akari_ hatte ihm ein Zuhause gegeben. Und er verriet das alles? Wendete sich an Kafka die seine eigene - und Yogi's - Familie brutal ermordet hatten? Er hatte den Tod verdient. Yogi versuchte sich angestrengt zu beherrschen. Das alles wollte er diesem Verräter ins Gesicht werfen, während Akari dank seiner Ranken außer Hörweite und Verletzungsgefahr schwebte, aber dafür musste er Ruhe bewahren. Der Silberne überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, damit es Azanas kranken Verstand auch erreichte.

"Wie konntest du nur?", fragte er gefährlich gut gelaunt. Letzten Endes, war sein erster Einfall doch der Beste.

Azana's Gesicht spiegelte ein gelassenes Pokerface wieder, welches Yogi ihm am liebsten direkt weggeprügelt hätte. "Was meinst du?"

"Du besitzt auch noch die Frechheit, dich dumm zu stellen?!", fauchte der Silberhaarige mit einer hohen Fistelstimme.

"Ich stelle mich nicht dumm. Ich bin ehrlich. Ich denke nicht, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe, den ich später bereue. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du redest von der Beziehung, die ich zu Kafka unterhalte." Immer noch keine Gefühlsregung. Yogi wurde ungeduldig.

Sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger wirkte wie eine Drohung, als der Silberne ihn in einer ruckartigen Bewegung auf Akari richtete, der immer noch unter den Ranken gefangen war, die ihn von der Unterhaltung abkapselten. "Du wagst es ihm das anzutun, nachdem er dir dein nutzloses Leben gerettet hat, ja? Entweder du bist undankbar, dumm oder naiv."

Jetzt zeigte sich Regung in Azana's Zügen. Ein beinahe mildes Lächeln tauchte auf. "Oh. Süß. Du liebst ihn ja. Beschützt du ihn deswegen gerade so dickköpfig vor mir, obwohl von mir keine Gefahr ausgeht?"

"Ich weiß. Du bist alles zusammen, mit einer wirklich großen Portion Lebensmüdigkeit", stellte Yogi kalt fest und machte einen Schritt auf den Anderen zu.

Er hatte durchaus gemerkt, dass Azana nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Silver Yogi konnte den Irrsinn förmlich spüren, der von dem Grauhaarigen vor ihm ausging. Und er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, er fände nicht, dass Azana den Tod verdiente. Der Andere hatte Glück, dass er nach allem, immer noch ein Prinz war. Und ab und zu, sollte er sich auch wie einer verhalten. Mordend durch die Gegend ziehen, würde sich nicht geziehmen. Er brauchte keinen Lehrer, um das zu wissen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Akari nichts von Azana's "Anderer Seite" ahnte, und dies auch nicht sollte. Es würde den Arzt nur verletzen. Und auch wenn es die einfachere Lösung wäre, Yogi ging ihr lieber aus dem Weg.

Von unten auf der kleinen Straße unmittelbar vor dem Abgrund, konnte er Kiichi's fluchende Stimme vernehmen (war die ihm etwa immer noch gefolgt?), aber Silver Yogi blendete sie angestrengt aus. Er musste sich beeilen. Die Schmerzen wurden stärker. Das Einzige was sie zu ersticken schien, war seine unbändige Wut. Vielleicht sollte er sich das für einen späteren Zeitpunkt merken.

Silver Yogi drückte seinen Ellebogen fest gegen Azana's Kehle, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieser mühelos gegen die Wand - die gefährlich wackelte - gepresst wurde und ein zufriedenstellendes, armseliges Japsen von sich gab. "Lass mich das besser klarstellen. Ich bin gerade nicht "Yogi". Wenn du mich also aufregst, oder eine Gefahr für alle darstellst, die mir nahe stehen, hat diese meiner Seiten kein Problem damit, dir wenn nötig sämtliche Gliedmaßen auszureißen", raunte Yogi, und machte auf Azana damit den Eindruck, diese Worte regelrecht zu genießen.

"Das wirst du aber nie können", sagte der Grauhaarige mit letzter Kraft, da sich so allmählich der Luftmangel bemerkbar machte.

"Und warum nicht?", flüsterte Silver Yogi langsam und deutlich.

"Weil Sensei da drüben, dir nie verzeihen würde, dass du mich umgebracht hast. Auch wenn es deine Andere Seite war, _Silver Yogi_." Die Art, wie er diesen Spitznamen betonte, gefiel Yogi nicht besonders.

Augenblicklich verschwand der Arm, der an seiner Kehle drückte, und gewährte Azana die Atemluft, die er so dringend benötigte. Er wettete darauf, dass es auch Varuga gab, die keinen Sauerstoff brauchten. Zumindest nicht zwangsläufig. Was für Wundersame Wesen…

Yogi hatte überlegt. Überlegt was er jetzt mit dieser kleinen Bazille anfangen sollte. Und gerade als er den Mund aufmachen wollte, schob Azana seinen Arm nach vorn. Die Worte, die über Silver Yogi's Lippen wollten, blieben ihm schmerzhaft im Hals stecken, als er etwas scharfes spürte, dass sich soeben in seinen Bauch gerammt hatte. Er starrte wie paralysiert nach unten und verstand erst nach einer quälend langen Zeit, dass Azana ihm soeben einen altertümlich aussehenden Dolch in den Bauch gerammt hatte. Vermutlich hatte dieser mal auf dem instabilen Regal gelegen… Yogi hatte den Grauhaarigen für dümmer gehalten.

Mit Schrecken bemerkte der Silberhaarige wie die Schmerzen unerträglich wurden. Außerdem schien Azana größer zu werden, oder er zu schrumpfen… Nein. Niemand wuchs oder verkleinerte sich. Er sank zu Boden. Yogi sah nicht mehr, auf welchem Weg der Andere das Weite suchte, als er einem Hustenanfall zu erliegen drohte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war seine Hand, die er sich vor den Mund gehalten hatte blutbesprenkelt. Besorgniserregend…

Der Silberhaarige sah zitternd nach unten. Er lag mittlerweile auf dem schmutzigen Boden der kleinen Hütte. Nun war er wohl noch schmutziger. Eine kleine, nasse, rote Pfütze hatte sich gebildet, und floss direkt aus ihm heraus. Die Schmerzen drohten ihn zu übermannen, während seine Welt nicht aufhören wollte, sich zu drehen wie ein defektes Karoussel ohne Aus-Schalter. Yogi hätte am liebsten geschrien. Aber das würde ihm die Qualen nicht nehmen. Es würde ihm nicht helfen. Wie aus weiter Ferne, konnte er Kiichi's Stimme wahrnehmen. War sie noch da?! Und ob sie ihm zu Hilfe eilen würde, wenn er auf dem Sterbebett schrie wie ein Schwein auf der Schlachtbank?

Sein Blick glitt sehnsüchtig zu dem Mann hinüber den er in seine Ranken gewickelt hatte. Natürlich gab es noch Hoffnung für ihn! Akari war direkt hier… Ein Schwall neuer Energie zuckte durch seinen geschwächten Körper, als er sich mühevoll und zittrig zu dem Arzt hinüber zog. Seine Wunde sorgte für rote Schlieren auf dem Boden. Mit seiner verbliebenen Kraft für die Incuna, ließ er die Ranken fallen.

Akari schnappte heftig nach Luft, obwohl er dies nicht brauchte. Es war wohl mehr eine Affekthandlung gewesen. Durch sein pflanzliches Gefängnis, hatte er mehr als genug Sauerstoff zur Verfügung gehabt. Dennoch fühlte der Arzt sich leicht benommen und verstand die Situation noch nicht wirklich.

"Akari… Bitte komm doch schneller zu dir… Ich brauche deine Hilfe. _Bitte_." Es war das erste Mal, dass diese seiner Formen wirklich und wahrhaftig um etwas flehte.

Akari blinzelte und holte tief Luft, wie um einen Denkansatz zu gewinnen. "Wo ist Azana?", murmelte er nur.

"Weg. Bitte, Akari, ich st…-"

**Patsch.**

Ein sattes Klatschen ertönte und Yogi winselte vor erneutem Schmerz auf. Er war überrascht, dass er nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Das war zuviel. Wieso? Wieso tat auch Akari ihm das jetzt an? Vielleicht, war er ihm doch egal… Yogi zitterte und keuchte, während endlich sanfte Wassertröpfchen seine Wangen hinunter rollten. Der Arzt hatte ihn soeben geschlagen, wie einen dummen Hund. Und Yogi war kein Hund. Er mochte dem Arzt vielleicht egal sein, das wusste er ja nun, aber er war kein reudiges Tier, auf dass er in seiner Frustration einprügeln konnte!

Dennoch… Wenn Akari ihn nicht mehr brauchte, würde er ihm diesen Wunsch einfach erfüllen. Der Mann mit dem Pfirsich-Haar war schon immer der Einzige gewesen, der ihm helfen konnte. Der ihn retten konnte. Er hatte sich nun entgültig gegen dies entschieden. Konnte er haben.

Ohne dem Anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen, raffte Yogi sich unter qualvollen Schmerzen auf, und stolperte in Richtung Ausgang. Inzwischen drehte sich wirklich alles um ihn herum und das Geräusch der Ohrfeige hallte wieder und wieder in seinen Ohren umher. Seine blutige Hand war so rutschig, dass er beinahe den Halt am Türrahmen verlor, als er versuchte sich festzuhalten. Er fiel auch mehr hinunter auf die Straße, als dass er sprang.

"Yogi?!"

Der Silberhaarige konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob Akari ihn gerufen hatte, oder Kiichi, die in ihrem nervigen Gefluche inne gehalten und verstanden hatte was los war. Auf jeden Fall war sie die Erste, in dessen Augen Silver Yogi sah, als er ungelenk am Boden ankam. Sein Shirt am Bauch fühlte sich warm und ekelhaft auf der Haut an. Er war eindeutig dabei, eine gefährliche Menge Blut zu verlieren.

Yogi starrte bloß in Kiichi's verwirrte, und dennoch arrogante Augen. Und es kotzte ihn an. Ohne großartig zu zögern stürzte er sich auf die Blauhaarige und warf die Junge Frau in Folge dessen um. Es kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig, aber wenn er schon starb, konnte er seine Wut und seine Trauer auch endlich herauslassen. Seine Hände wanderten zu Kiichi's Hals und drückten erbarmungslos und wütend zu.

"Es ist schlimm genug, dass du mein Alter Ego ständig runter machst, und es ist ebenfalls schlimm genug, dass der sich das auch noch gefallen lässt. Aber kannst du vielleicht einmal in deinem Leben deine Klappe halten? Huh? Oder bist du tatsächlich anmahßend genug, dir das nicht selbst zusammenreimen zu können?!"

Tränen landeten auf dem blassen Gesicht der Blauhaarigen, auf dem sich deutlich der Schreck widerspiegelte.

Sie erstickte. Sie spürte, sie erstickte. Ihre Lunge versuchte krampfhaft den Sauerstoff einzusaugen, aber die starken Hände hinderten sie daran. Kiichi war noch nicht mal dazu in der Lage zu zappeln, zu treten - sich freizukämpfen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich gelähmt und unsagbar schwer an. Die Junge Frau keuchte verzweifelt, während sie versuchte zu verstehen, was da gerade passierte. Doch sie wusste es könnte zu spät sein. Ein schwarzer Film begann, sich auf ihre Sicht zu legen. Und er wurde immer schneller, immer intensiver. Sie wurde in die ewige Schwärze gezwungen. Von Yogi. Sie hätte ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er das jemandem aus heiterem Himmel antuen könnte.

Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden, aber es fühlte sich ewig an. Die Junge Frau war am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit, aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels. Das konnte Yogi mit letzter Kraft unter seinen Fingerspitzen erahnen.

Weitere salzige Wassertropfen fielen auf Kiichi's Gesicht. Sie schien es nicht zu bemerkten. Silver Yogi war der Meinung, sie hatte das Sterben genauso verdient wie Azana. Für seine Blonde Version. Ein Stolperstein weniger…

Doch er kam nicht dazu, ihren letzten Atemzug mitzuerleben. Eine starke Hand packte ihn grob und beschützerisch im Nacken. Sein Körper wurde fast mühelos in de Luft gehoben und Meter weit nach vorne gestoßen. Aus seiner verworrenen und benebelten Sicht konnte er etwas knallrotes erkennen. Tsukitachi. Definitiv. Yogi hustete, wobei er jeden Knochen im Leib spürte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er sich ein wenig übergeben, aber er konnte sehen, dass es nur das Blut war, dass er auf den Boden gespuckt hatte. Ekstatisch und hilflos robbte der Silberhaarige nach vorn, verlor den Halt und viel zur Seite weg.

In seiner Ohnmacht spürte er bereits nicht mehr, wie er eine Weile lang nach unten rollte, bevor er in einem dornigen Gebüsch aufkam und reglos liegen blieb.

"Oi, Kii-chan! Aufwachen… Bitte?", rief Tsukitachi erschrocken und wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht der Blauhaarigen umher.

Ihre Augen waren zwar offen, aber sie waren glasig. Ihre zierliche Figur zitterte traumatisiert, außerdem waren ihre Wangen feucht. Tsukitachi hatte es eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten, dass die junge Frau weinte. Vielleicht waren es auch nicht ihre Tränen.

Kiichi bewegte den Kopf keuchend und hustend in die Richtung, in der Yogi gerade noch gelegen hatte. Kleine Pfützen von Rot, die kleckerweise einen Weg in das Unterholz bildeten. Das Aus- und Einatmen fühlte sich schmerzhaft an. Als würde man ihr in die Kehle schneiden. Sie spürte dennoch wie jemand sie auf die Arme hob und mit einem festen Griff davon trug. Tsuki-chan… Alarmiert hustete die Blauhaarige, wollte ihm entgegen schmettern, dass er sich verdammt noch mal umdrehen sollte, weil Blutflecken auf dem Boden nicht normal waren, und vor allem nicht frisch! Alles was sie herausbrachte waren abgebrochene Keuch-Laute, die den Rothaarigen sein Tempo nur noch beschleunigen ließen.

Sie packte den Captain des Ersten Schiffes ungeschickt am Kragen und zerrte wild daran. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen…

Tsukitachi eilte Jiki entgegen. Die gelben Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, während er sich er sich wirklich fragte, was zur Hölle er jetzt schon wieder verpasst hatte?!

"Was ist passiert?", ertönte die simple Frage hinter Tsukitachi, als Hirato zur Landung ansetzte.

"Das wird sich jetzt für dich ungewohnt anhören Hirato, aber es ist mir toternst. Bring deinen Angestellten in Ordnung! Ich habe mit dir Witze darüber gemacht, als er noch nicht versucht hat, meine umzubringen. Wenn er jetzt eine Gefahr darstellt, solltest du dir vielleicht ernsthaft etwas überlegen", sagte Tsukitachi langsam. Der Humor war ihm zum ersten Mal endgültig vergangen.

Hirato zog ein ernsthaftes Gesicht. "Ich verstehen."

"Nein tust du nicht. Ich scherze nicht. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sowas noch mal passiert. Mit allen Mitteln. Klar?" Tsukitachi wandte sich zum Gehen.

Der Rothaarige merkte noch nicht einmal, wie ruppig Kiichi inzwischen an seinem Hemdkragen zog und zerrte. Vielleicht, bildete sie sich aber auch nur ein, dass sie so viel Kraft aufwand. Ihre Hand rutschte immer wieder ab… Das Hemd wirkte so glatt! Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass ihr eigener Körper ihr keinen Gehorsam mehr leistete, und jeder weitere Schritt, den Tsukitachi tat, machte sie nur nervöser.

"Tsukitachi", zog Jiki das Augenmerk seines Vorgesetzten bestimmt auf sich, und unterbrach den Starr-Wettbewerb der Kapitäne.

"Ja?" Der Rothaarige wirkte, als könnte er mit der Situation nicht umgehen. Er wirkte nicht wie er selbst. Als wäre etwas falsch.

Jiki wies wortlos auf seine Kollegin, die regelrecht panisch an Tsukitachi herum zerrte um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Was ist denn?", fragte der Captain des Ersten Schiffes, als wollte er ihr schwaches Gemüt nicht aufregen.

"B-Blut… Tsuki-chan...", keuchte Kiichi verkrampft und wies zittrig in die Richtung der Pfützen. Vor Scham kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Sie hätte sich bereits wieder selbst für diesen Tonfall ohrfeigen können.

Tsukitachi und Hirato starrten prüfend auf die Flecken, bevor es schließlich Tsukitachi war, der das Wort erhob: "Das sieht nach Yogi aus. Jiki, untersuch das."

"Wo ist Akari-sensei?" Hirato sah sich unauffällig suchend um.

Tsukitachi war, als würde er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so unglaublich verbittert und sarkastisch klingen. Irgendwie ungewohnt. "Klar, weil Yogi heute so viel getan hat, um sich die Hilfe zu verdienen, die er braucht. Er hat sich die Suppe nicht selbst eingebrockt."

Hirato hob gleich beide Augenbrauen. "Streitest du mit mir?"

"Vielleicht", kam nur die einsilbige Antwort zurück.

Der Captain des zweiten Schiff's atmete gestresst aus. "Hör mal: Das ist eine neue Situation für dich, das verstehe ich. Du bist das nicht gewohnt, und das räume ich dir ein, weswegen ich mich jetzt wie ein Erwachsener benehmen werde, und dich nicht anschreien werde, weil du Kiichi offensichtlich über Yogi's Leben stellst. Okay?"

Tsukitachi erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Lüfte. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm seine Witze komplett im Hals stecken geblieben waren, vor Schreck. Und er fühlte sich so unglaublich schlecht… Er hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. Er musste Kiichi zu ihrem Schiff zurück bringen. Yogi konnte Akari haben. Sie würde sich dort ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen.


	19. Leapfrogging

A/N: _**Diesmal gehts aus Akaris Sicht los, als er bewegungsunfähig war xD**_  
_**Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen ^w^**_

* * *

Akari wand sich knurrend und mit größter Anstrengung unter dem Gestrüpp, in das Yogi ihn komplett eingewickelt hatte. Der Arzt frage sich, ob Yogi wirklich die Absicht verfolgte, ihn mit diesem Zeug zu ersticken… Was er definitiv wusste, war, dass er so viel zappeln und treten konnte wie er wollte. Die Ranken würden so unnachgiebig an ihrem Platz verharren, und ihm kein bisschen mehr Freiraum gönnen, als wirklich notwendig, und niemand dort draußen würde überhaupt sehen können, dass er sich so stark wehrte. Vermutlich drang noch nicht mal sein wütendes Schnauben an die Außenwelt.

Diese Ranken waren geradezu überall. Wörtlich gesprochen. Sie hatten sich um seine Arme und Beine gewickelt, und hielten den Arzt nun an Ort und Stelle, und das, mit einem derart festen Griff, dass er sich fast schon einbildete, er würde zwischen einer Schraubklemme sitzen. Zwei von den lose in der Gegend herumbaumelnden Enden drückten leicht gegen seine Brust, als wären es Arme, die ihn in seinen Sitz zurückweisen wollten, als Akari gerade dabei war, aufzuspringen. Hätte Yogi ihn nicht, in dem Moment indem er ihn erblickt hatte, in einen einzigen Baum, bestehend aus Blattstücken verwandelt, wäre es sicher so abgelaufen. Von der Tatsache, dass dementsprechend wenig Licht durch das Gestrüpp dringen konnte, wollte Akari gar nicht erst anfangen.

Egal wie oft er den Blonden schon zurechtgewiesen hatte, Akari musste sich eingestehen, dass Yogi Kraft hatte. In vielerlei Hinsicht, wie sich gerade gezeigt hatte. Wahrscheinlich durfte er froh sein, dass Yogi in eine Art passiven Modus geschaltet hatte. So hatte Akari wenigstens nicht auch noch mit Dornen zu kämpfen.

Was den Arzt auf einen Gedanken brachte. Yogi hatte silberne Haare gehabt. Er war nich er selbst gewesen. So viel hatte Akari sich zwar bereits vorher denken können, immerhin war es zu erwarten gewesen, aber nun hatte er einen Beweis. Wenn dem so war, und das war es ohne Zweifel, wie lange hatte Silver Yogi bereits die Kontrolle übernommen? Aus welchem Grund? Warum erneut? Azana hatte gesagt, er war verschwunden, als sie von dem Monster im Kellergewölbe angegriffen worden waren. War es das? War Yogi's andere Seite aufgeweckt worden, durch die Anwesenheit eines Varugas? Hatte er Circus deswegen wirklich verraten?

Die Chance war relativ groß. Und Akari war davon überzeugt Azana trauen zu können. Natürlich würde diese blonde Heulsuse, es niemals fertig bringen, aber bei seinem silbernen Selbst, musste man umdenken. Dieser Yogi war beinahe unberechenbar.

Frustriert versuchte Akari noch einmal, seinen Arm aus der Rankenschlinge frei zu bekommen - Erfolglos.

Ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung, wurde sein Gefängnis mit einem Mal entzwei gerissen. Grelles, unbarmherziges Licht traf auf die pfirsichfarbenen Iriden des Arztes, wo sie auch sogleich ein scharfes Brennen auslösten. Akari war nicht zimperlich, aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er in der Finsternis verbracht hatte. Es durfte zwar nicht allzu lange gewesen sein, aber seine Augen würden sich trotzdem an den Lichteinfall gewöhnen müssen.

Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln, konnte Akari eine schemenhafte Figur erkennen, die vom Licht beschienen wurde und direkt vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war. Das Rauschen des Windes, der leise durch die kleine Hütte pfiff, nahm er erst in diesem Moment wahr. Ob es schon immer da gewesen war, und er es nur nicht bemerkt hatte? Aber warum, dann ausgerechnet jetzt, wenn seine Ohren wie von Watte gepolstert waren? Nur träge klärte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen, und genau in diesem Moment, hörte er auch zum ersten Mal, dass jemand mit ihm sprach. Die Figur hatte lockige Haare, war schlank und großgewachsen. Akari wusste, dass es nicht Azana war. Die Umrisse hätten nicht gepasst. Gleichzeitig, wollte ihm aber auch nicht aufgehen, wer es dann war. Er kannte diese Person jedoch ganz sicher.

"…-itte komm doch schneller zu dir… Ich brauche deine Hilfe. _Bitte!_" Ja, die Stimme kam ihm ganz eindeutig bekannt vor!

Der Arzt konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf die Person vor ihm. Er musste jetzt dazu in der Lage sein, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, verdammt noch mal! Und das, nachdem er all die Jahre, jedem in seinem Umfeld gepredigt hatte, dass sie nicht wie kopflose - oder in diesem Fall eher verständnislose - Hühner durch die Gegend laufen sollten…

Das war… Yogi. Überraschung machte sich gegen seinen Willen, in Akari breit. Ja, richtig. Yogi war hier. Er war sogar der Grund, warum der Arzt bis eben zwangsstillgelegt worden war. Auf seine Ausrede durfte er hoffentlich gespannt sein! Die Haare des Blonden schimmerten verheißungsvoll im Sonnenlicht, glühten beinahe. Immer wieder schienen sie von Silber auf Gold, und wieder zurück zu wechseln, als wüssten sie die richtige Antwort nicht. Aber das rote, teuflische Glühen, dass sich normalerweise in Silver Yogi's Augen festsetzte, war nicht mehr da. Ein gutes Zeichen. Yogi sah alarmiert aus und hatte den Mund zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammengepresst. Er sah seinen Gegenüber verzweifelt an, auch wenn Akari das Hintergrundwissen fehlte, warum dieser Quälgeist sich so benahm. In seinem Augenwinkel sah er etwas Rotes tropfen…

Unabsichtlich schweifte sein Blick kurz durch den kleinen Raum, aus dem die Hütte bestand. Jemand fehlte.

Der Arzt konnte die Benommenheit aus seiner eigenen Stimme heraushören. Es irritierte ihn. "Wo ist Azana?"

"Weg. Bitte, Akari, ich…-"

Aufgrund seines eingeschränkten Urteilsvermögens, fragte er sich allmählich, ob er einen Sonnenstich erlitten hatte… Aber wie sollte er einem Sonnenstich erliegen, wenn er dem Licht nicht vollständig ausgeliefert gewesen war?

Der Mann mit den pfirsichfarbenen Haaren, ignorierte in seinem verwirrten Geisteszustand den Rest des Satzes. Allein dessen Anfang, machte ihn aus einem einzigen Grund so unglaublich wütend. Yogi hatte ihn in seinen Käfig eingeschlossen, nachdem er verschwunden war. Vermutlich hatte sich Silver Yogi bereits früher gezeigt und er hatte die Anzeichen nicht bemerkt. Oder er war gar nicht erst verschwunden. Aber wie war es ihm möglich, seinen Wirt nicht zu töten? Akari schüttelte innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf. Das war jetzt unwichtig. Was zählte waren die Fakten; Yogi war verschwunden, ob Silbern oder Golden. Azana und er selbst hatten es geschafft sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, auch wenn Akari dass wohl eher dem Grauhaarigen zu verdanken hatte, da der Arzt währenddessen geistig nicht mal anwesend war. Dann tauchte Yogi wieder auf, schloss ihn ein, und als er ihm freundlicherweise erlaubte, einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen, war Azana verschwunden.

Was sollte Akari daraus jetzt schließen? Yogi hatte sich möglicherweise zu einer Bedrohung entwickelt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Das würde jeder so sehen, man musste kein Genie sein, um das zu begreifen. Das würde ihren Vorgesetzten unter Garantie auffallen. Und Akari würde früher oder später, dazu gezwungen werden dem Runden Tisch Z Bericht zu erstatten. Das hieße, dass Ende der Fahnenstange, für Yogi. Man hatte diesen Beschluss schon Jahre zuvor gefällt, als man den Blonden an Circus gewöhnt hatte. Akari hatte immer die Befürchtung gehabt, dass es irgendwann soweit sein könnte. Dass irgendwann eine Sicherung durchknallte, und Yogi degenerieren könnte. Er war nur zu sehr auf seine brillanten Heilmittelchen fixiert gewesen, um diese Möglichkeit wahrhaftig in Betracht zu ziehen. Er war tatsächlich anmaßend genug gewesen, um zu denken, er könnte Mutter Natur besiegen… Akari wusste, was mit Yogi passieren würde, wenn er Bericht erstatten würde. Es hatte nie danach ausgesehen, aber es war immer noch die Regierung. Und diese Menschen würden die Gefahr eindämmen, wenn es nötig war. Yogi würde ausgeschaltet werden müssen, wenn dass erkannt wurde.

Hinzu kam noch, dass der Blonde für den Arzt selbst die größte Gefahr darstellte. Akari war ein Mitglied der SSS und somit befand er sich, in einer unglaublich wichtigen Position, die aber an dementsprechend viele Gefahren und Bedingungen geknüpft war. Wenn Yogi die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor, bestand eine Hohe Chance, dass Kafka auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Und somit würden sie genauso auf den Arzt aufmerksam werden. Und jemand wie Akari, könnte Kafka gerade gelegen kommen…

Wenn das bereits Yogi's Ziel war, war es zu spät und Akari konnte nicht mehr viel dagegen steuern. Aber eines war sicher: Er würde sein Rückgrat bis zum Schluss behalten, und auch Yogi wenn nötig bis zum Ende hin zurechtstutzen. Was auch immer im Kopf des Blonden vor sich ging, er würde es ihm so hartnäckig austreiben, dass ihre Vorgesetzten, nie erfahren würden, dass er überhaupt eskaliert war.

**Patsch**

Eine Ohrfeige. Das war gut. Vielleicht würde es Yogi aus seiner geistigen Befängnis herausholen, bei ihm selbst, hatte es sowieso gewirkt. Allmählich begann Akari, wieder klarere Gedanken zu fassen und seine Umgebung besser wahrzunehmen. Was sich ihm allerdings bot, gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Yogi saß immer noch beinahe unverändert vor ihm. Das Silberne in seinen Haaren war vollständig verschwunden und das Goldblond hatte seinen alten Platz wieder eingenommen. Während die blau-violetten Augen Trauer wiederspiegelten, sah er den Arzt dennoch mit einer Mischung aus Verständnislosigkeit und Kummer an.

Akari's Augen entdeckten etwas, als der Blonde sich wortlos aufrichtete und kehrt machte. Ein flüchtiger Einblick auf das, was er bisher entweder stur ignoriert, oder dummerweise tatsächlich nicht gesehen hatte. Es war etwas Rotes. Etwas flüssiges und rotes, dass mit einem unhörbaren Platsch auf dem alten Boden der Hütte aufkam. Wie gebannt starrten die Pfirsich-Augen auf das kleine rote Tröpfchen vor seinen Füßen, dass einen Weg bis zum Anderen Ende des Häuschens, und somit zum Ausgang bildete. Der kleine Tropfen wuchs zu einer kleinen Pfütze, die sich in roten Schlieren verlief, als hätte man etwas den Weg entlang gezogen, das schließlich in einer großen Pfütze mündete… Definitiv Blut. Yogi's Blut, wenn er nicht irrte. Dies war einer der wenigen Momente in Akari's Leben, in denen er sich wirklich wünschte, falsch zu liegen.

_"Bitte, Akari, ich sterbe."_, hallte es mit einer Stimme, die nicht ihm gehörte, im Kopf des Arztes wieder. Genannter war mehr als sicher, dass es das war, was Yogi hatte sagen wollen, bevor er ihm eine gepfeffert hatte. Akari konnte nichts gegen den Anflug von Scham tun, der in ihm aufwallte. Seit wann verhielt er sich so dumm und unüberlegt? Was stimmte mit ihm nicht, seitdem sie auf diesem Stück Land angelangt waren?

"Yogi?", rief er dem Blonden fast schon kleinlaut hinterher, während dieser ihn kaum noch beachtete, und in die Tiefe sprang. 

* * *

Tsukitachi stand, an das Waschbecken gegenüber der Liege gelehnt, und war wirklich erleichtert, seinen Humor wiederzufinden, der ihm vor ein paar Minuten ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen und starke Bauchschmerzen beschert hätte. Es war auch nicht so, als hätte ein Witz in diese viel zu ernste Situation gepasst.

Mit Kiichi im Schlepptau, hatte der Rothaarige sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück zum Schiff gemacht und seine Angestellte auf die Krankenliege verfrachtet. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte dieses Fleckchen Erde, auf dem sie sich befanden, keine weiteren Überraschungen für sie beide bereit gehalten. Jiki's Worte schienen zu stimmen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Aber was auch immer "Etwas" war, es hatte es nicht auf das erste Schiff abgesehen. Das was Kiichi erwischt hatte, nannte sich Silver Yogi. Also, noch nicht mal die unschuldige Blonde Form, des Kämpfers des zweiten Schiffes…

Tsukitachi spielte ohne es selbst zu merken, mit dem feinen Stoff, den er in seinen Händen hielt, bevor ein unzufriedenes Grummeln aus Kiichi's Richtung zu vernehmen war. Tsukitachi linste blinzelnd über die vermeintlich schlafende Gestalt der Blauhaarigen, bevor diese sich abrupt, und mit einem griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck aufrichtete, wobei sie bereits wieder Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

"Kii-chan!" Ihr Vorgesetzter war stolz darauf, beinahe einen tadelnden Unterton erreicht zu haben.

"Dieses Ding ist so unbequem, darauf kann ja kein Mensch schlafen, außerdem…- URGHS!"

Die junge Frau wurde jäh unterbrochen als Tsukitachi auf sie zugeschossen kam, und ihr etwas, das wohl ein Halstuch war, so fest um besagtes Körperteil schnürte, dass sie schwören könnte, gleich noch einmal fast zu ersticken. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schob sie die Hände ihres - ausnahmsweise - übereifrigen Vorgesetzten von sich und boxte diesen mit aller ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft in die Magengrube, bevor sie röchelnd das Halstuch in Angriff nahm und es lockerte.

Tsukitachi gab ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich und sprang zurück. Damit hatte er nicht unbedingt gerechnet. "Hey!"

"Du alter Sack! Willst du mich auch noch umbringen, oder was stimmt mit dir nicht?!", fuhr Kiichi ihren Gegenüber an, während sie versuchte, ihren trockenen Husten zu unterdrücken.

"Oh Gott, sie ist wieder die Alte! Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte die ewigen Beschwerden und die Kritik zum letzten Mal gehört…", grinste Tsukitachi unbeeindruckt, und war bereits wieder drauf und dran, seine Untergebene selbstständig und mit seinen Armen zu erdrücken.

Diese wehrte die erneute Attacke rechtzeitig ab und richtete schweigend ihr Halstuch. Vermutlich hatte Tsukitachi es ihr angedreht, um die kleinen aber feinen Spuren verdecken zu können, die Yogi bei ihr hinterlassen hatte. Die Blauhaarige schnaubte ungläubig. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieser sonst so unfähige Hornochse das getan hat. Im Normalfall bin sogar ich kräftiger als er! Tsuki-chan, ich weiß, dass das wahrscheinlich zu den Dingen gehört, die wir als normale Angestellte nicht wissen sollen. Zumindest nicht im Detail. Aber ist es zu viel verlangt, ihn wenigstens unter Kontrolle zu bringen?", zeterte die Blauhaarige ungehalten.

"Da ist wohl wer in seine Schranken gewiesen worden", zwinkerte Tsukitachi grinsend.

Bevor Kiichi noch etwas erwähnen konnte, gingen die Automatik-Türen des Schiffes auf, und Jiki kam hinein geschlichen. Sollte ihr recht sein. Sie hatte dank des Sauerstoffmangels von vorhin, noch Kopfschmerzen. Die junge Frau nahm sich vor, sich dafür noch gehörig bei Yogi zu bedanken. Ob der Idiot etwas dafür konnte, oder nicht. Beinahe wirkte der Schwarzhaarige, als wollte er erst gar nicht gesehen werden. Irgendwie genervt. Es war seltsam. In den meisten Fällen, war Jiki derjenige, der so etwas nicht offen nach außen hin zeigte, und immer eine fröhliche Miene auflegte, wenn es ihm gelang. Dass es dieses Mal nicht so war, war ein sehr genauer Indikator dafür, dass etwas Großes passiert sein musste.

Kaum hatte Jiki seinen Kopf prüfend durch die Tür des Krankenzimmers geschoben, fiel sein rothaariger Vorgesetzter über ihn her, um den Schwarzhaarigen, anstatt Kiichi zwischen seinen Armen kaputt zu pressen. "Falscher Alarm, Jiki!", überbrachte er die freudige Nachricht.

Angesprochener reagierte nicht viel unterschiedlicher als seine Kollegin zuvor, und schob Tsukitachi so, bestimmt von sich, und zog seine Brille hervor. "Benimm dich, Boss. Die Anderen sind auch gleich hier", er schielte zu seiner blauhaarigen Kollegin hinüber und gab ihr mit erhobenem Daumen zu verstehen, dass er zumindest froh war, sie nicht beerdigen zu müssen.

"Ihr seid beide ziemlich gemein. Hey, da fällt mir ein, warum werde ich als Ältester, ständig wie ein Kind behandelt?"

"Weil du dich wie eins verhältst", grummelte Kiichi ungerührt, und erhob sich nun vollends von der Liege.

Tsukitachi war fast schon in einem Sprung neben der jungen Frau, aber war nicht besonders sicher, wie zu reagieren war. "Sicher, dass du schon aufstehen solltest?"

"Ich bin weder gehbehindert, noch sitze ich im Rollstuhl oder laufe auf Krücken, Tsuki-chan", murrte die Blauhaarige, und zupfte noch ein letztes Mal ihr neues Accessoire zurecht, als die Türen sich ein weiteres Mal öffneten.

Hirato war der Erste der eintrat, der einem bewusstlosen Yogi mehr schlecht als recht in das Schiffsinnere verhalf, sich nach Rechts nach dem Krankenzimmer umsah, registrierte, dass es dort bereits mehr als voll war und den Ohnmächten dann, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung buxierte, wo er den Blonden für's Erste in einem fast komplett leeren Raum unterbrachte. Kiichi hörte ein Klicken, dass unverkennbar zu einem Schloss gehörte. Der Captain des zweiten Schiffes hatte seinen Angestellten also eingeschlossen. Akari bildete den Schluss. Seine rosanen Haare hingen ihm aufgrund der schwülen Luft in der Stirn. Tsukitachi wettete, dass sie ihn dort ziemlich nervten, er aber aus gekränktem Stolz nichts dazu über seine Lippen brachte.

Während Akari die verschlossene Tür im Auge zu behalten schien, machte Hirato sich auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer, so selbstsicher, wie es ihm gerade möglich war.

Hirato nahm seinen Zylinder ab und hielt ihn sich an die Brust (was Tsukitachi daran erinnerte, dass er seinen, dank seiner Angestellten in der Wildnis verloren hatte), bevor er zum Reden ansetzte. "Ich muss mich an Yogi's Stelle in aller Form entschuldigen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen und ich denke, es wird Zeit, die volle Wahrheit über ihn zu…-"

Noch bevor der Schwarzhaarige Captain den Satz zuende bringen konnte, trat Tsukitachi nach vorn und knuffte seinem langjährigen Freund in die Schulter, was so viel aussagte wie _"Entschuldigung angenommen, wir machen alle mal Fehler, und ich habe ebenfalls überreagiert."_

"Nicht so förmlich, mein Bester!", ließ der Rothaarige von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen grinsend verlauten.

Hirato hob misstrauisch eine seiner Augenbrauen. "Du bist wieder gut auf mich zu sprechen? Auf einmal? Warum?"

Tsukitachi's breites Grinsen rutschte ins Scheinheilige ab. Nicht nur das, Hirato konnte sehen, dass seine beiden Angestellten genau wussten, warum. Und die Tatsache, dass er selbst, bewusst außen vor gelassen wurde, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Es stank geradezu, nach der kindischen Rache seines Freundes…

"Jep! Weil Gareki-kun hinter dir steht, und ziemlich wütend aussieht! Ich glaube, er kann sich etwas viel Schlimmeres ausdenken, als ich." Tsukitachi klopfte einem verwirrten Hirato flüchtig und entschuldigend auf die Schulter, und sprang außer Reichweite.

Bevor Hirato noch etwas hätte erwidern können, ertönte ein wirklich erbostes "VIERAUGE!" und ein paar winzige Augenblicke später prallte ein Gewicht auf seinen Rücken, welches die Beine um seinen Bauch schlang, um ein Hinunterfallen zu verhindern. Gareki war nicht wütend, er war fuchsteufelswild! Er packte dem Brillenträger unsanft in das schwarze Haar, und begann rabiat daran zu ziehen, was Hirato dazu veranlasste, leicht zu taumeln zu beginnen…

"Soso. Mich also als Köder da rauf schicken, wo ich mir den Arsch abfriere und fast von so einem riesigen Mistvieh ins kalte Grab geschickt werde!", knurrte Gareki boshaft und gab sich alle Mühe dem Captain des zweiten Schiffes, diese widerspenstigen Haare auszureißen. Das würde er ihm noch mal büßen…

Hirato wankte nach hinten und wieder zurück, stark darauf konzentriert das Gleichgewicht zu halten, was mit einem bösartigen, kleinen Halbstarken auf dem Rücken gar nicht mal so einfach war, geschweige denn, der Blicke, die von allen Seiten auf ihm lagen und ihn mal mehr, mal weniger desineteressiert zu beobachten schienen. Dennoch schaffte der Schwarzhaarige es auf wundersame Weise irgendwie, weder hinzufallen, noch sonderlich unelegant auszusehen. Tsukitachi respektierte ihn dafür.

"Gareki! Sei vernünftig! Geh runter von mir."

Das wutverzerrte Gesicht Gareki's sah nicht danach aus, als plane er, in näherer Zukunft von Hirato abzulassen.


End file.
